Bleach - Ichigo, The First Gamer
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: One day, in the city of Karakura, a boy makes a discovery about himself that changes his fate for the years to come. He is Ichigo Kurosaki, Student of Karakura High, substitute Soulreaper, and the First Gamer. He will battle unknowable enemies, and unwinable odds to protect those he cares for... But will he ever know how he got this new ability? Who knows. Cannon rehash/Au. IchiX?
1. The Beginning, Hero

Waking up to the sound of his father rushing up the stairs and flinging his bedroom door open, Ichigo Kurosaki ignored the green window floating a few inches from his face in favor of landing an opening punch on his insane father. With the sound of flesh meeting flesh and the loud thump of a full grown body slamming into the far wall of his bedroom, Ichigo rubbed his knuckles as he stared down at the prone figure of his father.

"Dammit old man! How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up that way!" Ichigo growled as he kicked Isshin Kurosaki in the ribs several times. Around the eighth time he grew bored and walked down stairs to eat breakfast, not even bothering to take a shower since he had been forced to take one the night before.

Arriving in the kitchen with only his sleep pants and tank top covering his body, Ichigo sat down next to his sister Karin. Karin was younger than him by four and a half years, though she was the more mature of her and her twin- she had a more laid back personality similar to Ichigo's, though the two would fight on occasion thanks to their similar mindsets.

"Morning Ichi', Dad already giving you crap?" His sister asked as she stuffed a piece of pork in her mouth.

"Yeah, though I got him first this time..." Ichigo said as he sighed at the still persistent green box floating in front of his face. With a measure of forethought, he scratched his face and hit the accept button in the same motion.

 **[You have slept in an owned bed- all stats have been replenished]** The message read as it faded from existence.

No-one, not even his closest friends, knew that he was able to see these boxes... Or the other things that he was able to witness thanks to this... 'Ability' of his.

"Yuzu, what is this?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the mess of eggs, ham, bacon, fruit, and other bits of food laying all over the table. It was a regular smorgasbord!

"Oh just something I saw on the Cooking channel last night, its something from the west... So I just figured that if I was going to do it, I was going to do it right!" A certain bit of fire shown brightly in Yuzu's eyes as she explained it all to her older brother, not leaving out anything as she talked so enthusiastically.

"Oh... Alright then," Ichigo said as he shrugged and dug into his eggs and bacon, not really minding the change in food.

"ICHIIIIIGOOOO!" a masculine voice yelled as it came flying at the back of Ichigo's head. Moving to the side, Ichigo saw his father go sailing over the table and right into the awaiting chair. Falling over and onto the floor, an upturned thumb shakily rose from below the lip of the table before it came crashing back down, making Ichigo internally smirk at his fathers antics while he outwardly scowled at the same bit.

"Goat-face, get up and eat breakfast, Yuzu put a lot of effort into it this morning- Isn't that right Yuzu?!" Ichigo yelled towards his youngest sister, her yellow dress clad and pink apron form peaking out from behind the Kitchen door jam nodded vigorously before going back to whatever it was she was doing.

"Alright son... I will call a cease-fire for now... But when you get home its on!" Isshin cried out with a thumbs up, making both Ichigo and Karin sweat-drop at his antics.

"Whatever goat-face, just so long as you don't go over board... I have tests to take tomorrow..." Ichigo said as he dusted off his remaining food and took the plate to the kitchen to wash. He then pecked Yuzu on the head and went up to his room to get dressed for school, his mind now drifting towards the days soon-to-be headache- Highschool.

* * *

Walking down the roads of Karakura town, Ichigo could see many different names floating above many a persons head. [ **Nami Tora- lvl 1], [Ichirou Hatake- lvl 2], [Dokugami Santama- lvl 1]** and so on. It was a passive ability of what Ichigo had coined his -'Gamer Sense'... And that wasn't the only thing it could do though- If he really wanted to know about someone, he could mentally say their name and get a small description of their person and a few of their skills... though it often didn't reveal much... Seeing as most people he knew weren't that interesting to begin with.

"Kurosaki!" A melodious voice called out from behind him, turning around Ichigo was pleased to see his friends Tatsuki and Orihime walking towards him- Orihime being the one that had called out to him. She was waving her arm frantically in greeting, making him internally chuckle at her behavior. His outward scowl lessened vastly as the two teenagers approached him, both clad in the schools plain khaki dress uniforms. Orihime sported a regular top and skirt combo while Tatsuki was wearing a normal top and slacks.

* * *

 **[Tatsuki Arisawa- lvl 5]**

 **A warm heart and cold exterior is how her friends and family see her everyday- though she does have her moments of extreme emotional break. She hold the honor of self and family high in her moral code- though if family harms family, the offending party better pray for grace... for she will not part with any.**

 **[Orihime Inoue- lvl 4]**

 **A sweethearted girl, doesn't like to be in the spotlight, though she will if it means defending her friends. She has an un-paralleled imagination, she also has the nack for coming up with the most outrageous stories. She is one of the only girls in class that is friends with Ichigo- though she wishes it was more...**

* * *

Tatsuki dressed like this because of her martial arts background... And she also defended Orihime from Perverts and Voyeurs on a daily basis... So she needed to be Voyeur proof to deal with them. She had been Ichigo's friend and rival in the Martial arts for most of their lives, since they were five if stories were to be believed. She had also been Orihime's friend for the last six or so years- since the two had gone to the same grade school together.

Orihime Inoue on the other hand had been Ichigo's friend for the last four years, having met him through Tatsuki during one of their sleep overs at her house. She, like many of the girls in the school, had a massive crush on the orange haired boy, though unlike the other girls, she didn't stop crushing on him when he started 'acting' like a delinquent.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki, kind of earlier isn't it?" He asked with a knowing smirk. This made the two best friends smile sheepishly at him as they each rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Eh, we just woke up early and figured that it was a good idea to just head on to school..." Tatsuki quipped flippantly, making Orihime chuckle nervously at her friends words. "I just happened to be walking near Orihime's and she just decided to walk with me..." Tatsuki said as she forced a smile on her face, hoping that Ichigo would just leave it be and not push the issue.

"Ah... So it has nothing to do with the fact you stayed the night at Orihime's again?" Ichigo looked at the frozen faces of his only two female friends, leveling a sad look at Tatsuki and an understanding one at Orihime. "Tatsuki, if you father is trying his shit again, just let me or my dad know... We can get you out of there instantly..." Ichigo evenly stated as he walked up, dropping his pack on the ground, and placed his hands on Tatsuki's shoulders. Leveling his eyes at hers, he smiled softly and gave her a quick hug. Her shocked face turned beet red and she began to stutter as her hard-shelled friend had just given her a hug- something that was rather out of character for the ginger haired boy.

"Now," he said as he let go of Tatsuki moments later, "Lets get to school, I want to get this crap-tastic day over with..." He growled out, making the two girls chuckle and giggle respectively at his return to normalcy.

"Alright, lets go Mr, Crabby... Time for your daily dose of School," Tatsuki said to him as she pulled on his arm, making him grimace at her words.

"I will get you for that Tats..." Ichigo growled under his breath, internally smirking at what he might do to her.

School... The one place considered hell by almost all teenagers ever known to exist... Save for those few that actually liked going to class... Walking down the halls of Karakura Highschool, Ichigo and company found that they were not the only ones to go to school early that day.

* * *

 **[Keigo Asano - lvl 2]**

 **Keigo is a very energetic boy, never being able to stay still even when strapped down... And people have tried. He considers himself Ichigos best friend, though it is only one-sided. He is an average student at Karakura Highschool, but he is very exuberant and is prone to get into trouble just for the fact that he knows the ginger haired boy.**

 **[Mizuiro – lvl 3]**

 **Mizuiro has known Ichigo since the start of highschool, the two having hit it off within a few minutes of meeting. The short black haired boy is a known playboy and is a shameless flirt, though he knows not to ever hit on Tatsuki or Orihime... Tried that once... And was almost sent to the hospital courtesy of Tatsuki Arisawa. Mizuiro is fifth in class behind Ichigo, the top student.**

* * *

"Hey guys, what brings you here this early?" Mizuiro asked as he typed continuously on his cellphone, Keigo running past him as he saw Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

"Hey Keigo," Ichigo replied as he stuck his arm out and cloths-lined the pour brown haired teen.

"Ke... Hey... Ichi...Go... So mean..." The downed ten mumbled as he tried to regain his ability to breath.

"So, you two as well?" Ichigo asked as he eyed Keigo contemplatively. He was thinking about whether or not to help the teen up... And if he should actually make the effort to truly befriend the boy... maybe later.

"Eh, just had the urge to get up early... So I figured I'd grab Asano-san here and drag him to school..." Mizuiro said finishing with a shrug, as if that explained the rest... And it kind of did.

"Alright then," Yawning Ichigo stretched, "Well, lets get to class... Don't want to deal with Sensai yet today..." Ichigo said with a rueful smile on his face, the others nodding in agreement.

Walking into class, the five teens took their seats. Ichigo sitting in the center of the class with Orihime and Tatsuki towards the front right side. Keigo and Mizuiro sat off behind him to the left. Minutes past as students began to fill the room, each being rather surprised at the fact that most of the Karakura seven were in class already. The 'Karakura Seven' as they were nicknamed consisted of several students; Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arasawa, Orihime Inoue, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Sado 'Chad' Yasatore. The seven of them were all rather good friends with each other, though some better than others.

Several minutes past before the last two members of their group walked through the class room door. Chad, a tall half mexican-asian with dark skin and towering at around six foot two, strode in first, holding the door open for A red haired girl with glasses and feathery white skin. Chizuru quickly moved into the room as Chad closed the door behind them.

Ichigo and the rest perked up at their appearance together, but Ichigo and his friends knew that nothing was going on between the Lesbian and the Giant... Seeing as said girl always pinned after Orihime and tried to cop a feel of the originates endowments.

"Hey guys... Took you long enough..." Ichigo called as Chad and Chizuru smirked and smiled at their groups unofficial 'leader'.

"Yeah, went to get Chizuru... She was being harassed by some jerks in the west side... They won't be bothering anyone for a while..." The giant of a man said as he walked slowly to his seat, Chizuru laughed heartily at her saviors words before saddling up next to Orihime and she went off on some tangent about her wishing it had been her orange haired beauty that had saved her instead.

Durring all this, A young man with black hair and stainless steel glasses walked into the room and sat right next to Ichigo on his right; his name was Uryu Ishida, the next top student in the class with his only equal being Ichigo... Though it was well known that Uryu was the more intellectually spirited of the two.

Several hours later found our group of Highschool students sitting alone on the roof of the school with their lunches arrayed before them. Each one was different from the last; rice balls, miso ramen, dongo, sushi, calamari, and several other local- and sometimes foreign- dishes littered the small place they had set up to have lunch. They had all agreed to always bring something different to lunch, the reason being that they would always sit and take part of each others dishes... Though the dishes brought by Orihime were usually only eaten by Ichigo, Chizuru and Orihime herself... Though how Ichigo could even stomach the food, none of them could even begin to fathom.

"So Ichigo, how do you think you'll do on the tests tomorrow?" Mizuiro asked after he had finished a bit of Chizurus' homemade Miso Ramen- something he always loved when she made it.

"I think I'll do fine, what 'bout you Mizuiro? Think you'll do well?" Ichigo asked blandly as he played with the green bean paste filled rice ball- a concoction of Orihime's that actually tasted rather good.

"Eh, i'm confidant... But I don't think Asano-san here will do all that well..." Mizuiro mumbled as he typed on his flip phone, his attention cut between the blond one he was talking to and his friends around him.

"So mean Mizuiro..." Keigo cried anime tears as he sat in a corner of the roof. Everyone barely even paid him any mind as they continued eating their lunches.

-RING, Ring, Ring-

Twenty minutes later the bell rung several times, alerting the group of friends that class was starting back up in the next six minutes. Rushing off to their classes, Ichigo and friends left the area cleaner than when they had gotten there.

Ichigo's watch read 3:24 as he Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, and Chad walked out towards the front gates of Karakura High. Each of the five teenagers held a medium sized briefcase looking bag in their hands- each bag contained their papers and handouts for the test that they had waiting for them in the morning. Tatsuki and Orihime laughed together as they talked about some humorous things that had happened to Ichigo and Chad during class. Chizuru stared up at the sky as she walked between Chad and Ichigo, both of whom stared ahead of them with blank looks chiseled into their faces.

Walking along Ichigo couldn't help but internally chuckle at what he had seen with his 'Gamers Sight' not five hours ago. Several thugs from a local gang had stopped by and tried to raise a stink about Ichigo having decked one of their members a week ago... When Ichigo had looked at all their names he saw that their levels were all ones. Just looking at them he could tell that a normal person could have taken care of the bunch of dumb-asses.

Thinking about the encounter though made him think about some of the other things that had happened during it. Like the notification for a level up that now floated in front of his face...

* * *

 **[Ichigo Kurosaki – lvl 6] Has gained a level up!**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Level – 6 + 1**

 **Hitpoint – 575**

 **Spirit Power – 638**

 **Str – 22**

 **Vit – 19**

 **Per – 15**

 **Dex – 22**

 **End – 27**

 **Cha – 14**

 **Wis – 12**

 **Int – 24**

 **Luk – 11**

 **Points to allocate**

 **10**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy who is much to mature for his age. He is seen as a delinquent for having drastically different hair than everyone else in school- but he is top of his class and holds the title of current Valedictorian. Ichigo has had the ability to see spirits since he was quite young, though the ability to see said spirits was a hindrance around his ninth birthday. Several weeks after turning six Ichigo dealt with his first encounter with a hollow, though in the process his mother was killed by unknown means. Will Ichigo ever figure out how his mother died... And will he be able to avenge her?**

* * *

Seeing all this really irked the ginger haired teen; he knew that he was the cause of his mothers death... But to know that it was because of something called a hollow really confused him. All he had remembered about that night was that it was raining and that a girl was about to jump into the river... But to think it was because of a hollow- whatever that is- made him think. Was it really all his fault, was he really the cause of his mothers death... Would they have been attacked anyway if they had just ignored the girl...

Sighing, Ichigo looked to his 'Stats' and smirked internally at how high his numbers were, it felt good to know he was rather strong. Though when he looked at his 'Hitpoints' he couldn't help but wonder what his 'Spirit Power' was meant to be used for... Internally shrugging he stopped daydreaming and returned his attention to what all his friends were talking about. Noticing that he was close to where he needed to turn to go home he waved everyone off with a good natured smile and turned down a side street. Taking his time to help a little spirit girl with her fallen pitcher of flowers, he gradually made his way home.

"Yuzu, Karin- I'm home!" Ichigo called as he opened the door, instantly turning to the right as he let his father go sailing through the opened door. Ignoring the sounds of pain and moaning coming from outside, Ichigo walked in, slammed the door, and embraced his little sisters. Both of whom smiled brightly at his presence in the house.

"Evening Ichi-nii!" Yuzu called, still wearing her pink apron though she had switched er yellow dress for a pair of long shorts and a white and blue shirt that read 'Love the food!' diagonally across the front.

"Hey Ichigo, how was school?" Karin said with a slightly interested tone, though she was now back over at the living room couch watching a rerun episode of some anime show. A boy with light pink hair was spewing flames from his mouth and nostrils as he yelled at some stripper looking kid that had Ice formed around his hands.

"Ugh... Same old, same old... You?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to her, tossing his bag over into a reading chair.

"Same... Oh, some guy tried hitting on me again... Decked him for it too... The principle laughed his ass off and just gave me a warning though," Karin told him as she stared at the TV. Looking at her with slight interest, Ichigo let out a low chuckle and bumped her shoulder. He then shot her a small but firm smile.

"Good job, that's better than me when I have to deck somebody at least," He remarked, making her smirk at her brothers comparison.

"Yeah, true Ichi-nii, but at least I don't beat up the local thugs everyday either..." She jibbed back, making him laugh out loud at her quip.

"True true... Well, i'm going to go change, I need to get working on my papers for tomorrow... Damned midterm tests..." He grumbled good naturedly at his sister. She just looked at him and smiled softly at his plight and waved him off, her stoic demeanor returning as he left.

Sitting at his desk, his school bag laying strewn across his comforter, Ichigo went about applying the points he had earned to his stats, he tossed a few into his strength and Vitality, increasing his health and hitting power. He then dumped a couple in his Charisma, wisdom, and intelligence, this increased his leadership and Spiritual power bonuses.

* * *

 **Ichigo Kurosaki – Lvl 7**

 **HP – 675**

 **SP – 700**

 **Str – 25**

 **Vit – 21**

 **Per – 15**

 **Dex – 22**

 **End – 27**

 **Cha – 16**

 **Wis – 14**

 **Int – 25**

 **Luk – 11**

 **Points to allocate**

 **0**

* * *

Sighing, Ichigo picked up his homework and worked on it till it was dinner time... Whittling away the hours afterward by playing with his 'Gamer' ability, the same ability that he still had little to no idea on where it came from.

Laying back on his bed, Ichigo thought of how long it had been since he had discovered his 'Gamer' ability... and all the perks that had come with it. Thinking back to the time just after his mothers death, he remembered the first time he saw the ability take form...

* * *

 **Flash Back!**

 _Walking down the street with his father and two younger sisters, a young Ichigo looked up at his father with sad eyes. It had been only a month since his mother had died protecting him from some 'muggers' down by the river. His mind raced at all the possibilities of his family either not loving him anymore to them out right hating him for getting their mother killed. But time and time again, he was proven how wrong his young mind was with how much his sister Karin cared and told him how much she loved him._

 _His younger sister was his whole world at that point, with his father and youngest sister coming in at a close second. His father Ishinn and sister Yuzu were fairly distant with him, Ishinn because he was unable to save his wife and child... While Yuzu partially blamed Ichigo for their mothers death. Ichigo could not fathom his fathers distance, but he was hurt beyond measure by his youngest sisters hateful glares- seeing as he understood her hurt he was able to deal with it and overcome it._

 _Now as he walked along, holding Karin's hand, he was blindsided by a jolt of pain in his head and body, making him stumble and fall onto the sidewalk. His sisters and father quickly rushed to him and made sure he was alright, his father checking over every inch of his body and asking him questions about how he felt._

 _After waving them off, Ichigo stood up and rubbed at a few sore spots on his arms and head. His father asked if anything outstanding hurt, and Ichigo replied with everything being slightly sore. Scowling at his sons reply, Ishinn called a taxi and quickly got his children home to the clinic._

 _Ichigo now sat in one of the three rooms the clinic had for checkups and minor cases. As he sat there and let his head clear, he saw a light green window looking thing was now floating several inches from his face. About half his arms length away was a window filled with a few simple, yet confusing, words._

 **Welcome to the 'Game'**

 **You are the new 'Gamer'**

 **Good Luck**

 **[Ichigo Kurosaki – Lvl 1]**

 **[Title – The Gamer]**

* * *

Frowning at the bittersweet memory, Ichigo dozed off and fell into a deep slumber, not knowing what was going to befall him and his family in such a short time.

* * *

12:37 AM – Kurosaki Clinic – Ichigo's Bedroom

* * *

Laying in bed, Ichigo was brought to light thanks to the noise of his bedroom window opening suddenly. His bleary eyes clearing quickly as he looked around his room, trying to find where the intruder would have gone if they hadn't landed on his bed... Seeing as his bed was right under said window.

Looking to his desk, he saw a short woman in a black Shihakusho crouching there, a sword strapped around her waist... She had raven black hair that came to just above her shoulders and had large bright purple eyes that shown in the dark of his room.

Seeing her, he tried to formulate a response, but found that he was to shocked to say a damned thing. As she looked around his room she began to mumble a few words to herself.

"The alert for the _hollow_ appeared in and around this area... But being here I can't sense anything... The Spiritual energy in the air here seems to be quite thick for some od reason..." She mumbled, making Ichigo think on her words for a second. Going with his gut, he brought up his 'Gamers Sight' and focused it on her, trying to get a better feel of her person... And possible abilities.

* * *

 **Rukia Kuchiki – Lvl ?**

 **HP – 2,439/2,439**

 **SP – 1,730/1,730**

 **Str – ?**

 **Vit – ?**

 **Per – ?**

 **Dex – ?**

 **End – ?**

 **Cha – ?**

 **Wis – ?**

 **Int – ?**

 **Luk – ?**

 **A member of the Thirteen CourtGuard Squads- also known as Seireitei/Soul Society. She is a member of Squad thirteen, and proud of it. Rukia Kuchki has served the Guard for the last centuryof her life, never wavering in her decision to fight for the Soul Society. Being the younger sister to ? has it's perks and pitfalls... She is a hard worker and will try her hardest to prove her worth.**

* * *

Alright then... That was a lot of information. 'Soul Society aye? Sounds interesting... And then she said that a hollow was nearby? But she said she couldn't sense it... Could it be because of me with my larger SP count? Hmm...' Letting his thoughts wonder for a moment, Ichigo looked at the gril still standing in his room and yelled at her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing just barging into someones room, you could get yourself killed doing that shit!" Ichigo growled, internally smirking as he saw the shocked look pass over her face.

"How can you see me! I'm a Soul Reaper!" She cried, her excitement making her forget what the ginger headed boy had just asked her.

"Oi! You didn't answer me!" He stage growled in a low voice, not wanting to wake his family.

"..." Rukia just stared at him in shocked silence as he rubbed his face and got up out of bed. He then walked up to her and bent down to look her in the eye.

"Woman... If you would please at least tell me you name... It would speed things up quite a bit.." Ichigo said as he stared into her eyes. His blank, uninterested look, made her think of her older brother as she took a step back from the sudden closeness. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger as she looked at the orange haired teen now standing before her... though she was slightly awed by how tall he was. Just looking at him she could tell that he exuded strength and charisma, he also had a commanding presence about him that made her feel at ease for some strange reason.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki, Ninth seat of Squad Thirteen! I am a Soul reaper- Boy- and don't you forget it!" She barked, how voice sounding rather cool as she groused at the taller boy before her. Ichigo on the other hand was trying his damnedest to not burst out laughing and keep up his irritated facade. Mentally he was laughing his ass off at the midget woman before him, how did she get off with feeling so superior to him, she had just met him! It was damned hilarious to think she could try and command his respect without having done anything to have earned it in the first place.

"Grr, whatever woman... Now, what was that you were saying about a Hollow?" Ichigo asked as suddenly there was a loud bestial roar just outside his house. Rukia and him both went pale at the sound of it, though for two different reasons. Ichigo for the fact that he knew his family was in danger- Rukia on the other hand was scared... A hollow that can hide its spiritual presure was a problem... And would often times need more than one Soul reaper to take down... This was trouble.

"Wait!" She yelled as she saw the boy run down stairs, not wanting to see him die as well, "Bakudo #1 – Sai!" She yelled as a yellow rope of light came flying out of her fingers and wrapping themselves around Ichigos arms, tying them behind his back and hindering his progress.

"Dammit! I need to save them! Let go of me!" He yowled, his face a picture of pure rage as he began to break the Bakudo. Rukia looked on in complete horror as a mere human, with sheer will and strength alone, broke the seal and picked up a metal bat. He then shoulder bashed her out of the way and head outside.

 **[Bat has been Equiped]**

Popped up as he ran outside through a hole in his home. He saw the two unconscious forms of his sisters sitting on the far side of the room, his father laying with them as he charged the massive beast and laid into it. He swung his bat at the massive white masked creature, using his immense strength to wound it. Looking on, Rukia was gobsmacked that a mere human, was again, proving the impossible possible as he battered the Hollow and dealt it several injuries... Though they healed minutes later.

Right as the orange haired boy was about to land a hit on the monsters mask, it went in for the kill. Its massive maw opened up to try and swallow the boy whole... Though it was stopped. In his place, Rukia now stood on air as she had tried to injure the monster... though she had miscalculated and was now part way in the monsters maw... Her sword loosely clutched in her right hand as she dangled in the air by her attackers bite.

"Rukia!" The ginger howled as he leaped through the air and landed a fierce baseball swing to the Hollows cheek, shattering a few teeth and cracking the mask as it let go of the Soul Reaper woman. Falling, Ichigo took hold of Rukia and ran away from the howling beast. Setting her down against a street pole, he tried to stem the bleeding from her massive shoulder injury.

"I... I'll be alright... Boy... But... I'm sorry..." She said as she breathed heavily, her lungs having issue with her injured chest. Ichigo looked at her with pity and understanding as he looked between her and the monster now marching slowly after them.

"Is there any way for me to beat that bastard..." He asked, looking at the monster all the while.

"Yes... But it won't be pleas... Pleasant," She coughed, making him look back at her in alarm.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it to protect my family..." his solemn tone made her look up into his eyes, there she saw something that made her want to help the Human even more than before... A determination she had only ever seen in one other man... One long dead...

"Alright..." she said as she lifted her sword up, aiming the tip towards his chest, "Plunge my sword into your chest... And you will gain similar powers to mine... Now tell me... Human... What is your name?" Her voice was shaky at best as she addressed the boy before her.

"Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki..." He said as he plunged the blade into his chest.

Immediately after, a large pillar of blue energy shot up into the air making both Rukia and the Hollow flinch under the raging Spiritual pressure. Almost immediately afterwards the pressure was gone... Leaving only a tall black clad orange haired boy standing in its wake. Standing there was Ichigo, dressed in the normal Soul Reaper Shihakusho. In his right hand was a large buster sword looking Katana... The blade was just as long as he was tall with a two foot handle sticking out from below the guard, it was wrapped in blood red fabric and detailed with black outlined snowflakes and quarter moons. A small silver chain dangled from the end of the weapons hilt, a thing but wide silver and black talisman hung from the end of the chain.

Seeing his impressive appearance, Rukia was shocked to feel that her powers were all but gone from her being... She was now, for all intents and purposes, a normal soul. Ichigo then looked up at the massive creature now looming over him and disappeared. He then reappeared behind the creature with his massive sword now pointing out before him, drops of blood slowly fell from the edge of the blade, signaling that it had struck something...

Moments later the left arm of the beast fell to the earth, blood spraying from both ends of the wound as the hollow howled out in pain. It then swung its other arm at Ichigo, whom had been standing in the air, going in for the kill once again. Ichigo surprised Rukia again, disappearing to only reappear behind the hollow, his sword now planted in the ground before him.

The hollow then let out a small gurgle and began to dissipate, its demonic presence now purified thanks to Ichigos' use of his Zanpakuto.

"So... that happened..." He said as he smiled broadly at the gobsmacked form of Rukia. She was still injured, but her wound had stopped bleeding as badly- her white Shihakusho was stained slightly from the blood loss, but it did not deter Ichigo from calmly walking over to her and checking her over. Making sure she was alright he then saw his body laying before her, shrugging he walked over to it and acted like it was a suit that needed putting on... Which was exactly was it was like getting back int his body.

"Rukia, is there anyone nearby that can take care of a souls injuries? Someone that can heal that bite of yours?" He asked as he rotated his arm, getting the stiffness to roll away.

"Um... there is... A man named Kisuke Urahara... He can help me... He's a shop keeper over in the old residential district... He has the tools to fix this," She gestured towards her shoulder, wincing in pain as she did. She was then surprised to feel a pair of arms slip underneath her, picking her up and carrying her away from the house.

"Put me down this instant!" she cried, he embarrassment shining brightly on her cheeks for all to see.

"Oh shut up, your pride can take me helping you out just this once dumb-ass... Or should I call you Midget?" He asked, an appraising look crossing his face as he gazed down at her. Her face turned an even deeper red as she understood what he was getting at- 'I can help you without degrading you, or I can degrade you and still help you, your choice.'

"Alright... But what about your family?" She asked, her anxiety about everything that had just happened moving on to the others that were still at the house.

"They will be fine... My dad can take care of them... Besides, he's the only one to ever give me trouble in a fight..." He said, grinning down at the girl as he let her take that however she wanted. "now, lets get you to this Kisuke guy..." Ichigo said as he began to pick up the pace, racing away towards the old residential district a wounded Soul Reaper in his arms.

* * *

 **I chigo Kurosaki – Lvl 8**

 **Exp – 4,831/9,000**

 **Hitpoints – 775**

 **Spiritual Power – 850**

 **Str – 25**

 **Vit – 25**

 **Per – 17**

 **Dex – 22**

 **End – 27**

 **Cha – 16**

 **Wis – 18**

 **Int – 25**

 **Luk – 11**

 **Points to allocate 0**

 **10 pt's added.**

 **Achievement – [The Substitute]**

 **You are the Substitute Soul Reaper, you new job is to cleanse every evil Hollow and other Spiritual Being that you come across with your handlers(Rukia Kuchkis) help. You are now one of the only things between the evils of the Spirit real and their prey.**

 **Gained ability to leave physical body and battle more effectively against hollows and other soul like constructs alike.**

 **Gives bonuses to Strength, Perception, Dexterity, Charisma, vitality, and Spiritual Power.**

 **Grants the ability to preform Konso/Soul Burial, this sends pluses/pure souls to the Soul Society/Seireitei.**

 **Grants the ability to pass through several dimensions.**

 **Grants the ability to use spirit based weapons and abilities- some of these can be considered magic by old age and new age peoples.**

 **Grants use of nameless Zanpakuto- name can be learned through diligence and meditation.**

 **Modified stats will look like this...**

 **Str – 25 (50)**

 **Per – 17 (20)**

 **Dex – 22 (50)**

 **Cha – 16 (20)**

 **Vit – 25 (50)**

 **SP – 750 (1000)**


	2. Damsel in Distress

**[Mission Alert]**

 **A special Delivery!**

 **Rukia is hurt, get her to the Urahara shop over in the old Residential district to be healed.**

 **Completion Award: 1000 Exp**

 **Increased Reputation with Rukia – 100**

 **Increased Reputation with ? - 200**

 **Increased Reputation with ? - 100**

 **[Bonus objectives]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Completion Failure: Rukia's Death**

 **Decreased Reputation with all.**

* * *

Staring up at the 'Mission' Ichigo scowled at the question marks and the event of failure... Sometimes he really hated his 'Gamer' ability, though the 1000 Exp did look nice. Running as fast as his body would let him, Ichigo followed the light blue dot that now floated in the air. It was pointing him in the direction of where the shop was, though he knew the area fairly well thanks to his 'delinquent' dealings with the local thugs and gangs.

Rukia on the other hand was amazed by how well the boy was handling everything that had just happened. It was as if he had been made to become a Soul Reaper. He had taken on a massive hollow, one that usually took several unseated officers to engage and neutralize... He showed superb speed and tact when dealing with the Hollow, taking it apart by its most deadly pieces first before finishing it off. He then showed a nack for thinking on his feet when getting back into his human body.

With a sudden jostling Rukia stopped instpecting her 'Hero' and noticed that their way was blocked by a group of thugs wielding pipes and other blunt instruments. Seeing this Ichigo stopped and quickly set Rukia down, knowing that these dicks weren't going to let him pass, even with a wounded girl in his arms.

"Hey Strawberry... Good ta see ya!" The lead thug called, his name wasn't even available, the words **[Thug Boss – Lvl 6]** were the only things giving him away as the leader.

"I don't have time for this shit..." Ichigo muttered as he began to unleash a can of whoopass on their hides. Breaking noses, arms, and legs, along with the occasional finger and jaw, Ichigo tore through the **[Thug Boss]** 's minions like a hot knife through butter. Landing Roundhouse kicks, kidney shots, groin busters, and a tirade of other painful hand-to-hand combos. At one point, three thrugs ran at Ichigo at once- each held a long piece of metal pipe as they charged. Getting in close, the three thugs swung at once, one for the head, legs and gut in a one-two-three fashion. Dodging them all Ichigo got in close and brought his foot down hard on the side of the lead thugs knee, snapping it. He then brought his fist up in a vicious uppercut and broke his jaw as easily as if it were glass. He then spun away, right out of the way of a vicious body shot from one of the last two thugs. Ducking under a fierce right hook, Ichigo buried his fist in the mans gut, bowling him over as he then shoulder checked him. The thug then hit the ground, landing head first, and slipped into unconsciousness.

AS the last thug swung the metal pipe at Ichigo's head, he ducked and swept his leg out, knocking the Thug off balance and onto his ass where Ichigo planted his foot in the mans gut. With the wind knocked out of him, Ichigo delivered a sharp kick to the mans head, knocking his ass the fuck out. Straightening himself up, Ichigo poped his sore knuckles and rolled his neck. Looking at the **[Thug Boss]** Ichigo glared and punched his palm in a show of intimidation. The **[Thug Boss]** glared at him with all his might, fidgeting uncontrollably. In his right hand was a switchblade that he was fingering nervously, his brow was covered in sweat and his body twitched with anticipation.

"Get out of my way... and I won't beat your ass... We clear?" Ichigo asked as he looked on with a bland look in his eyes. He knew that the man in front of him wasn't going to listen, but it was better that he try and spare at least one of them... But the thought of beating the guys ass was starting to look pretty appealing.

 **[New skill has been created – Intimidate Lvl 1 (0%)]**

 **After intimidating hundreds of thugs and lowlifes over the years, you have become truly capable of Intimidating most foes you encounter... Though there are those that are incapable of feeling threatened by you.**

'...What the fuck?' Ichigo thought as he read the small window that popped up tot he side. Seeing that Ichigo wasn't currently focused on him, the **[Thug Boss]** charged, trying to take the ginger out asap.

Snapping out of it, Ichigo almost wasn't fast enough to dodge the knife that came zooming in at his eye. Falling back and out of the way, Ichigo barely missed getting his chest sliced open by the switch blade, only his shirt was sacrificed as the blade tore massive hole in it, revealing his bare skin. Landing on his back Ichigo brought his legs up and planted them in the bosses gut, launching him away with a brutal gut wrenching kick.

Quickly flipping himself back to his feet, Ichigo glared menacingly at the man, his fists clenched in anger and determination. His resolve now solidified- he was now determined to kick this guys ass nine ways to Sunday.

"I'm gunna kill ya Kurosakiiiiiii!" The thug cried as he charged at the teen, his health bar was just below half. Ichigo's on the other hand was just below a quarter, though he didn't feel even a little winded. Though when he looked closer, he saw that it was his Spiritual Power that was in fact under a third... And his health was almost below half.

"Gotta make this quick then," Ichigo fell into a Snake style, the northern variation, and quickly decimated his opponent. Slipping around the initial thrust as he jabbed at least a half dozen times into his opponents side, arm, and head; dropping like a rock, the **[Thug Boss]** didn't even have time to react to the decimating blows that paralyzed his entire left side and then subsequently knocked him the hell out.

"Whew... That was one hell of a hassle. Rukia, you alright over there?" the teen asked as he quickly dusted himself off. Looking over he saw the surprised face of Rukia; she was staring at him like he had just preformed an act of god or something... Which in her eyes he may just have.

"How...?" was her only question as he deftly scooped her up in his arms and began his journey again.

Scratching at his now bare chest, Ichigo gave her a thoughtful look, "Eh, just the usual... They keep trying to 'kill me' on a weekly basis... I just forgot that tonight was their scheduled beating night... Won't happen again," he blandly finished, his eternal scowl finally found its way back on his face.

Arriving in the Old residential district, Ichigo quickly found the Urahara shop and quickly ran inside. The place looked slightly run down and covered in dust... The front had a green overhang with Kanji covered paper lining the entrance, though Ichigo could feel some sort of energy permeating form the large pieces of rice paper.

Running in he saw that the store was indeed covered in dust, save for the farther back isles, and that most of the store had at one time served candy. Now it looked no better than a deserted shop, which it could be for all the new substitute knew.

"Hey! Urahara-san, are you here?! I got a girl that says you can help her! Her names Rukia!" the substitute Soul Reaper yelled, his ire and after waiting a few minutes longer impatience finally got to him. "GET YOU ASS OUT HERE SHOP KEEP!" he finally yelled, not giving the man any longer before he blew his top.

"Yare, yare! Good evening Orange-hair-san! How might I help you?" A tall blond haired man in a white and green stripped bucket hat and dark overcoat said as he walked out form behind the back curtains a fan was held in his right hand that hid his face. Looking at him for but a moment, Ichigo growled and marched up to him.

"Heal her now... Or I stuff that fan of yours down your throat..." Ichigo said in a low growl, his patience with the man finally running out with his nonchalant greeting.

"Alright, alright, no need to threaten the fan..." The man, presumably Kisuke Urahara, said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Tessai! Come here my friend, Miss Kuchiki-chan needs some help..." His voice still held its childish tone as he called upon someone in the back. Seconds later, a tall dark skinned man came waling out, a navy blue apron hung over his white shirt and jeans.

"Yes Kisuke-san?" the large man asked, his hair was done up into dreads and was then placed in a ponytail that ran to just below his shoulders.

"Heal Miss Kuchiki-chan please, she needs some attention," Kisuke motioned towards the white robed girl in Ichigos arms, her upper right shoulder still stained from the bite earlier.

Glaring at the man in front of him, Ichigo gently placed the woman in the heavily muscled arms of Tessai, his eyes never leaving those of the blond man across from him.

Looking to both Kisuke and Tessai, Ichigo finally noticed the signifiers above their heads.

* * *

 **[** **Kisuke Urahara – Lvl ?]**

 **Not much is known about this shop owner... But he does have a dark and troubled past...**

 **[Tessai Tsukabishi – Lvl ?]**

 **Not much is known about this friend of Kisuke Urahara... save for the having the same Dark and Troubled past...**

* * *

'Crap... Well, to late now... Just keep up the act dumb-ass...' Ichigo thought as he internally groaned. Mentally slamming his face into a pole, Ichigo continued on with his intimidation tactics.

"Urahara-san, I will be back in about half an hour to check on Rukia... If she isn't better..." The unsaid threat hung in the air as Ichigo turned and left the shop, missing the sigh of relief that passed form Kisuke Urahara's lips as the man visibly relaxed. Looking over at the now unconscious form of Rukia Kuchiki. His face visibly relaxed as he looked at the injured girl, sighing he looked to his closest friend.

"Tessai-kun, please take care of Kuchiki-chan quickly... I don't want to deal with Scary-kun when he gets back..." Kisuke moaned as he slowly walked back towards the partition, leaving his friend to deal with the injured girl.

* * *

 **[Mission Alert]**

 **A special Delivery!**

 **Rukia is hurt, get her to the Urahara shop over in the old Residential district to be healed.**

 **Completion Award: 1,000 Exp**

 **Increased Reputation with Rukia + 100**

 **Increased Reputation with Kisuke Urahara + 200**

 **Increased Reputation with Tessai Tsuabishi + 100**

 **Completion Failure: Rukia's Death**

 **Decreased Reputation with all.**

 **[Mission – A Special Delivery – Completed**

 **Increased Reputation with Rukia – 100/1000 Friend**

 **Increased Reputation with Kisuke – 200/2000 Acquaintance**

 **Increased Reputation with Tessai – 100/2000 Acquaintance**

 **Exp 1,000 earned**

 **\+ 500 Exp earned – Destroying the Thug Boss... Another [Thug Boss] another beating!**

 **\+ 100 Exp earned – Intimidating the shop owner... How stupid can ya get?**

* * *

Staring up at the large **[Mission Completion]** window, Ichigo just about screamed in jubulation and frustration... Seeing that he was now closer to his next level up than he was before, granted he still had a long way to go.

 **[Ichigo Kurosaki – Lvl 8]**

 **Exp 6,831/9,000**

'Yeah, long way to go...' Ichigo thought as he tapped his finger against the close button on his stats window.

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Alert: Intimidate Lvl up!]**

 **[Intimidate Lvl 10 – 23%]**

 **[Achievement – Intimidation Master!]**

 **Gain more than five levels in Intimidation at once!**

 **[Gained 2,000 Exp]**

"...Wow... Bogus... But alright..." Ichigo rubbed his head in exasperation at the windows that now assaulted his vision, which he then closed en-mass with a swipe of his arm. After catching his breath, Ichigo began to sprint at a dead run towards his home, and where his sisters were located.

Arriving in front of his families clinic, he saw that his father and sisters were still laying in the destroyed front room, none worse for ware. Running up to them with a huff of exertion, Ichigo knelt next to his family and checked them over. Karin had only a small bruise on her head from a fallen piece of drywall, it was laying next to her and matched the bruise perfectly. Yuzu only had a few scratches on her arms and legs... though how they had happened he couldn't tell. His father though, was almost completely unharmed, save for a nasty looking bruise across his left cheek. He, just like the two girls, was unconscious, all three only receiving what amounted to flesh wounds and bruises.

"Dammit... At least they're okay..." Ichigo mumbled as he began to awaken them, making sure to jostle them in such a way that any cranial injury or neck injury would not be aggravated.

 **[With unique circumstances a new ability has been created!]**

 **[Healers Touch – Lvl 1 0%]**

 **Thanks to your years of helping in the family Clinic you were able to discern the injuries of your family, now you can use this knowledge to heal others... With leveling comes better results- Maybe one day you can resurrect the dead?**

"... Holy Shit!" He exclaimed as he read over the description for his new ability for the seventh time, barely believing what he was reading. Shaking his head, the redhead quickly began to use his new skill to take care of the minor injuries his family had taken during the raid on their house.

A few minutes later, Ishinn awoke, shocking Ichigo with his rather serious demeanor. The older Kurosaki then helped his son carry his two daughters to one of the rooms that had remained undisturbed from the attack. From there they called the police and insurance company.

"Dad, I'll be back... I got to go check on someone, she was injured when the house was hit, barely survived a piece of the wall hitting her. See ya in a bit!" Ichigo called as he jumped the curb and landed in the street, his father yelling all the way behind him to 'Be careful' and 'And don't you dare run our name through the mud my troublesome son!'

 **[You have been running all night! Your endurance has increased by two(2)]**

Looking at the window as he arrived at the shop, Ichigo just laughed. He really didn't care at the moment if people thought he was crazy, he was just too damned tired.

"Urahara-san! You in there?!" Ichigo called as he brushed past the barrier holding paper at the fornt. Making his way inside, he saw that the shop owner was currently sitting across from him on a large throw pillow at the back of the shop. The man had on his signature green and white stripped bucket hat and dark green over coat, he sat there holding the same fan from earlier as he fanned himself and stared at the young boy not twenty feet away from him.

"Yare, Kurosaki-san! I'm right here, no need to yell... Kuchiki-chan told me your last name, so no need to fret about how I know it... And yes, that means she is awake. Come... this way," Kisuke stated as he walked behind the partition, leading Ichigo to a side room. There he came across a more fittingly dressed Rukia, she was clothed in a dark T-shirt that read 'Soul anybody?' across the chest, he couldn't tell what the petite Soul Reaper wore on her lower half though, seeing as she was still sitting in bed.

"Rukia, are you doing alright? No more injured shoulder or anything like that?" Ichigo asked as he knelt down next to the girl, his face only a foot from hers as he looked her over. His gaze roamed over her upper body, his focus mostly located on her shoulder and upper chest area where the bit would have been the worst. Even though he was checking on her, his gaze did wander over the rest of her surprisingly girlish figure, making him blush as he noticed how tight fitting the blouse like T-shirt really was... And the fact that she didn't have on a bra didn't help either.

"I'm doing better Kurosaki-san... But... Thank you..." she muttered as she averted her eyes from his, her eyes having caught sight of the large tear in his shirt that revealed his moderately toned chest and abbes. She blushed when she realized that she was acting like an academy girl all over again.

"Eh? Oh, you're welcome Rukia... Anyone that would help my family when in danger I would help in return... Always remember that. And I owe you anyway," He said as he hinted at his now powers, making her blush slightly in embarrassment. Embarrassment that she fail, and that he felt that he owed her one, when technically it was her fault for not taking care of the Hollow in the first place.

"But you don't owe me any-" She tried to continue, but the teen held up a hand and silenced her.

"Rukia, Just accept that I owe you my life... And get over it. Now, I need to get going... I have some tests I have to go take in a few hours... See ya some other time?" he asked as he got up, satisfied that she was safe, and quite alive... for a soul.

"Sure... Though I'll be here till my Spiritual Energy comes back... So maybe sooner than later..." She finished in a hushed tone as the pajama clad boy walked out of the shop and back to his home.

* * *

Karakura High – Six hours later...

Our resident Substitute now slowly walked through the halls of his school, heels dragging, arms slowly swaying, and head hung low in exhaustion as he trekked towards his classroom on the third floor... A long walk for the living-walking-dead-thing he was now.

' _Someone... Just kill me now..._ ' He groused to himself mentally as he finally made it up the last flight of stairs, his head pounding with an insane headache. Coming within sight of his classrooms door, he heard the fast paced charge of his 'friend' Keigo as he rounded the far corner. Not even giving the boy a chance to voice his greeting, Ichigo launched his bag at the boy hitting him in the face. As his body fell backwards and began to tumble in an awkward fashion, Keigo came to a complete stop at Ichigo's feet, face up and still filled with the blue bag that hit him.

"Thanks for catching that Keigo..." The redhead Substitute mumbled as he walked by, plucking the bag form the crater that was once Keigo's face. Letting out a small moan, Keigo lifted up a hand and flashed Ichigo a thumbs up... right before he shakily lowered it and fell into unconsciousness.

"Good morning class, Kurosaki..." Ichigo shot his teacher a glare from his spot to the far right of the classroom, his headache still raging strong and unperturbed by the aspirin he had taken moments ago. "Today we will be introducing a new student to the class, If you would please Kuchiki-san..." At the name Kuchiki, Ichigo perked up rather unexpectedly, his eyes trained on the front entrance to the classroom.

As only Ichigo could expect, in walked a slight girl; she looked to be around twelve to thirteen... If one was to go by stature alone, But she held herself with the mindset of someone far older. Her purple eyes shown with a light that hadn't been seen by the Orange haired teen the night before, and it made him a slight bit happy. Walking in with an embarrassed smile on her face, Rukia stood before the room.

"Morning everyone... I'm new to Kurakara High... and the whole area actually... My name's Kuchiki Rukia... Please, take care of me!" She cried out with a quick bow before rushing to an empty seat near the only other orange haired teen in the room. Sitting next to Orihime, Rukia felt a little bit safer than she did standing in front of the whole class.

"Thank you for the introduction Kuchiki-san, and your current seat is taken... so you need to move, sorry... Oh! There is a seat over by Berry-san," The teacher called out, much to both teens dread and consternation. Blushing up a storm, Rukia rushed over to the new seat, flashing Ichigo a sorrowful look as he glared at the teacher.

"How many damned times do I have to tell you," Ichigo growled as he stood up, in his hand he held a massive book that read ' _Throwing things at idiots 101_ ' He then chucked the massive book at the homeroom teacher and yelled, "My name means 'Number One Protector!' Now shut up and teach ya bastard!"

The rest the class laughed uneasily at the teachers goading of the toughest boy in school, seeing as the title of toughest teen was held by both him and Tatsuki Arisawa, the toughest girl in school. With the teachers punishment for the day dealt with, the class then carried on as normal... Ichigo not paying attention and still gaining top grades... And Keigo paying attention and failing miserably.

Sitting just one spot away from him, Rukia took the time to inspect her savior for a bit, though she didn't notice his letter that he had somehow placed on her desk. She took her time to look over his appearance, his long legs, light build, and wiry muscles, he reminded her of some of the track stars from one of her other times coming to the world of the living... Some twenty years ago.

Feeling a sense of being watched come over him, Ichigo looked around. Peering over to his right, he found the source of this feeling- Rukia Kuchiki, the girl from the night before, was looking at him with appreciative eyes. Giving her an interested look he caught her eye, seeing that he had her attention, he motioned to the note he had placed on her desk not minutes before.

Seeing it, she opened it- ' _Rukia, after class, meet me on the roof of the building... I want to ask_ _yo_ _u a few things, and it's the second most private place around... The first being the janitors closet so yeah'_

 _Kurosaki Ichigo_

Finished with reading it she shot him a look and nodded. Getting a nod in return they both turned back to their class work and waited till they could meet up.

"Hey Ichigo, who was that girl in class today... That Rukia girl, do you know her?" Mizuiro asked as he typed away on his phone, not looking up to see the surprised look that crossed his friends face.

"Yeah actually, she was apart of the accident that took place at my house last night, she had almost been hit by the truck that took down our kitchen wall... If I hadn't gotten her to one of the smaller hospitals nearby she would have flat-lined..." Ichigo stated blandly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to save someones life... then again for him it was.

"EH! You mean you know that hot new girl! WHYYYY! You always get all the hot chicks!" Keigo whined as he rolled on the ground, earning a curious brow from the rest of the group that sat with them.

"What's this about Ichigo?" Chad asked as he packed away another helping of rice noodles topped with a touch of ginger and shredded crab meat.

"Eh, just Keigo over reacting again... I saved a girl last night and he thinks I'm dating her or some other crap... Pathetic really," he mumbled as he took a small bowl of some pork and curry ramen from Orihime. The smell of the curry wafted through the air and made several mouths water, but that fact that it was apart of Ramen and had Pork in it made them think otherwise.

"Oh, so whats the girls name... I wasn't in class earlier when she got here..." Tatsuki yawned out, her eyes were fairly blood shot and her hands were covered in bandages. She was slowly eating an egg filled rise ball that Ichigo had made just for her, using a special recipe that made it taste sweeter than normal. Gulping the last bit down she stared at her childhood friend.

"Kuchiki Rukia, pleased to meet you..." A voice said from behind the redhead. He snapped his face around to come face to face with the very subject of their conversation. Rukia was currently standing in the doorway to the stairwell holding a fairly large bento(type of Japanese lunchbox) in her hands.

"Oh, Rukia, come sit, enjoy yourself..." Ichigo said with little interest, shocking a few of his friends while the rest just shrugged it off and chalked it up to Ichigo being Ichigo.

"Um, alright..." She quickly came over and sat down next to Ichigo, right between Mizuio and himself. "Thank you Kurosaki-san..."

"Oi, no formaities... I don't want another Orihime... She's bad enough with the whole last name and kun stuff... So just Ichigo alright?" He asked, having stopped right before he was about to take a drink of his grape soda.

Everyone sitting around the circle now found that the atmosphere was a little lighter that Ichigo had broken the ice, and none of the Uniform clad students even bothered to ask why he was bothered with her being so formal with him... but he rarely ever said anything to Orihime about it...

 **[Because of extensive use, a new skill has been created!]**

 **[Suave Talker – Lvl 1 (0%)] After talking your way out of a proverbial paper bag, you can now talk up a storm with the best of Politicians... The higher the level, the better the results... You might even be able to get some action with this skill!**

Ichigo looked at it for a few moments, left eye twitching madly, and gave a mild sigh. He dismissed it with a wide swipe of his arm, feigning having to swipe at a fly to hide his action.

Several Hours later – Rooftop

Now we find Rukia and Ichigo, our former, and current, soul reapers standing atop the school roof top. Not half an hour ago, Ichigo had finished his tests and found out that he had aced a majority of them, much to his classes ultimate surprise and consternation.

"So, Ichigo, what were you wanting to ask me?"

"Well, I was wanting to know what i'm supposed to do... Being a Substitute and everything... Along with a few other things, but for now Just that," the teen asked, his voice even and calm. Though if one were to look into his eyes, they would see the apprehension and anxiety they held within.

"Oh," She squeaked out, shocked that he would just outright ask her about everything. She had thought that he would just try to ignore her, and her help, with what all it meant to be a Reaper... So this turn of events was oddly surprising. "Well, a Soul Reapers job is to defend the living, and Pluses, against Hollows; things similar to the creature that attacked you home... We also help the souls of the departed cross over to the Soul Society by preforming a soul burial, or Konso," her words were even and precise as she laid the bare bones of being a Reaper out before him. Her eyes never left his as she explained the intricacies of purifying Hollows and how it helps keep a balance between the Hollow real of Hueco Mundo and the afterlife/Soul Society.

"So, our jobs, Present and past, were basically us," pointing to the two of them with his thumb, "Becoming over glorified Police officers that deal with stubborn Souls and overly bloodthirsty cannibalistic murderers... Alright then!" Ichigo quipped with a large smirk on his face. Hearing this, Rukia found it rather hard to not laugh at his analogy of the whole thing... 'Cause putting it like that... It really did sound like a crazy job!

"Yeah... That about sums it up..." Rukia mumbled with an angry smile, her brow twitching at the morbidly simple summation of her job. Refraining form hitting him over the head for his idiotic words, she just heaved a great sigh and let it go.

"So, next question... What kind of powers do we get? Ya'know, any kind of magic abilities or any crap like that?" His innocent attitude belayed his inevitable beating even further, this being the case when he had unknowingly called the Soul reaper arts magic... But seeing his innocent face, and knowing he had not meant it, let it slide.

"Yes, we do have some abilities of the like you speak of... Though we have a few names for them... The Way of Binding, The Way of Destruction , The Way of Healing... There have also been many other aspects of the Soul Reaper arts that have been created over the millennia, but none as core specific as the ones I named," Going on about how each how each Way of Kido was used and how each class had different sets of difficulties to over come.

"If you want to learn how to use these spells... We'd have to go back to Urahara-sans shop and see if he would help you..." She stated to the teens unasked question, getting a nod out of him before she continued on, talking about how healing kido, or Kaido, was considered one of the most back breaking and most viable forms of Kido in a Soul reapers/Shinigmai's repertoire.

"Alright then... So, with all this Spiritual mumbojumbo, would I be able to sense the Hollows and crap sooner?"

"Well, if done right... I guess one might be able to..."

"Alright then, that's a relief, granted I won't be able to for a while I take it..." he smiled offhandedly. "Well, I- OH! Can you you show me how to use my sword? My Kendo is just about nonexistent, and if i'm supposed to be protecting the Afterlife... Then I should be able to swing that massive weapon properly at least," Ichigo's serious tone cut across the growing awkwardness of the moment, his resolve to follow through with his new duty solidifying after having talked with Rukia.

"Yes Ichigo, i'll teach you what I know... But I'm not a master either, even with my several decades of training and experience..."

* * *

 **I chigo Kurosaki – Lvl 8**

 **Exp – 8,831/9,000**

 **Hitpoints – 775**

 **Spiritual Power – 850**

 **Str – 25**

 **Vit – 25**

 **Per – 17**

 **Dex – 22**

 **End – 29**

 **Cha – 16**

 **Wis – 18**

 **Int – 25**

 **Luk – 11**

 **Points to allocate 0**

 **Achievement – [Substitute Soul Reaper]**

 **You are the Substitute Soul Reaper, you new job is to cleanse every evil Hollow and other Spiritual Being that you come across with your handlers(Rukia Kuchkis) help. You are now one of the only things between the evils of the Spirit real and their prey.**

 **Gained ability to leave physical body and battle more effectively against hollows and other soul like constructs alike.**

 **Gives bonuses to Strength, Perception, Dexterity, Charisma, vitality, and Spiritual Power.**

 **Grants the ability to preform Konso/Soul Burial, this sends pluses/pure souls to the Soul Society/Seireitei.**

 **Grants the ability to pass through several dimensions.**

 **Grants the ability to use spirit based weapons and abilities- some of these can be considered magic by old age and new age peoples.**

 **Grants use of nameless Zanpakuto- name can be learned through diligence and meditation.**

 **Modified stats will look like this...**

 **Str – 25 (50)**

 **Per – 17 (20)**

 **Dex – 22 (50)**

 **Cha – 16 (20)**

 **Vit – 25 (50)**

 **SP – 750 (1000)**

 **Skills**

 **Zanjutsu Lvl 1 – 0/50**

 **Swordsmanship skills, Determines how much better you can use a Zanpakuto.**

 **Hakuda Lvl 1 – 0/50**

 **Hand-to-hand combat, Determines how much better you are at said skill.**

 **Hoho Lvl 1 – 0/50**

 **Use of high-speed fighting techniques relating to the use of Shunpo, Determines how Proficient one is with this skill.**

 **Kido Lvl 1 – 0/50**

 **The use of Shinigmai/Soul Reaper Magic, Determines how proficient one is with this skill.**

 **Spiritual Control Lvl 1 – 0/100**

 **Determines how well you can control your spirit power.**

 **Heal** **ers** **Touch Lvl** **1 (0%)**

 **Level of skill is determined on use... So use a lot!**

 **Intimidate lvl 10 (23%)**

 **Determines what percentage of the people you meet can be intimidated... So try and intimidate a lot more!**

 **Suave Talker Lvl 1 (0%)**

 **Talking is such a** **hassle.** **.. But it can get you free stuff... And more, So keep talking!**

 **More skills can be added as they are revealed or created... Updated with each new addition!**

Staring at the window that now stared him in the face, Ichigo just rubbed his face in exasperation. 'How many damned skills will I be able to get?!' He mentally droned, slumping over onto his bead as he stared up at the popcorn ceiling of his room, his mind wondering over the past few days before he finally slipped unconscious. He was going to have a very interesting life from now on... That was for sure...


	3. How's That Spar Going!

"Ichigo! Stop foolin' around and just kill the damned thing!"

"Oh come on! We're having fun!"

"Then just kick its ass and get it over with! We have better things to do than just play fight with a damned hollow!" Rukia yelled as she watched one of the most cockamamie fights of her life. Kurosaki Ichigo, a man she would have never pegged for ever being a fight-thirsty moron, was currently fighting a Hollow that had two blades for arms. Its mask had an elongated cranium that flowed up over the back of its neck, coming to a point. The front of the mast had a pair of mincer like protrusions that hung down from the sides of its temples; they wrapped down along the sides of its face and hung just between where its lips would have been... If it had had a mouth to begin with. Its mouth was more like a grill, around twelve bars lined the front of its mouth, covering up its nose as well. Its eyes were also much different from those of any other hollow the two Shinigami had seen before.

The rest of the Hollows body was made up of armor like plates in the shape of Muscles, each one was harder than any substance known to man, being almost completely invulnerable to Ichigo's slashes with his Zanpakuto. In the center of its chest, just above its solar plexus, was its Hollow hole.

With its helmet like head trained on the redhead combatant across from it, the Hollow let out a light, yet seemingly good natured laugh... For a hollow. It then brought its sword up into a high and low striking position. It looked similar to a striking scorpion than a hollow right then, but even as it readied for Ichigo's next attack, it crinkled its eyes- as if it was smiling widely behind its mask.

"Dammit..." Ichigo cursed under his breath, a large ass smile spread across his face. He was having the time of his life fighting this guy... Though if one really looked closely enough, they would have noticed that the Hollow had a pair of B-cup breasts... But thnaks to the heat of battle, neither of the Ex-/substitute Soul Reapers noticed. "Alright... Ready for round two ya bastard?!" He yelled, his face turning into a mask of determination and joy as the Hollow seemed to understand what he was saying as it bowed its head to continue.

The two combatants then flashed out of existence, meeting in the center of the field they were fighting in in a clash of limbs and sword. Ichigo coming down with a great over head swing towards the Hollows neck, and the Hollow coming up with an over head block and forward jab with its left and right sword arms respectively. Rukia on the other hand was more than a little flabbergasted by the whole thing... This Hollow, of a type she had never seen before, was sitting here having a bout with a Shinigami... A Soul Reaper... and they both seemed to be enjoying it... How this was happening she would never know. But to watch her newest friend enjoy himself, for what seemed to be the first time in a long time... So even if it was against all forms of logic, she didn't get in the way... And couldn't even of she wanted to anyway.

Leaping away to avoid being skewered, Ichigo landed lightly on his feet before he launched himself back at his opponent. His massive sword angled for a massive upper cut. The Hollow, seeing this, flashed forward, angling her sword like arms to intercept the massive sword.

Meeting him half way, the Hollow met his blade with her own, and then body checked him with her shoulder, knocking him back. Reeling, Ichigo spun with the fall and lashed out with his great sword, though he didn't control the swing and ended up smacking the surprised Hollow with the flat of his blade, sending her sprawling as well.

With both fighters now laying on their backs, blinking up at the sky, a round of laughing broke out amongst the clearing. One laugh coming from a ginger haired teen covered in bruises, and the other echo-toned laugh coming from a Hollow like creature covered in small cuts and bruises, most of which were healing fast. The good nature of the laughter made the fields only other occupant gape at how relaxed these two supposed mortal enemies were. Watching as her friend slowly got up from his sprawled position on the grass, he made his way over to the Hollow, his sword still laying on the grass.

"Hey, Hollow... Thanks for not killing anyone... Even though it really looks like you can't eat them anyway...," The Orange haired teen appreciatively said as he knelt down and wrapped his hand around the surprised Hollows forearm, pulling her to her feet. Smiling slightly at her, Ichigo scratched the back of his head in a nervous way before opening his mouth again. "And thanks, for the fight... It was fun, but I-" As Ichigo was about to say he needed to go, a shrill scream broke the awkward tension between the Eternally shocked Hollow and Emotionally stunted teen.

* * *

 **[Event Alert! Save Rukia!]**

 **+300 standing with Rukia.**

 **+1,000 standing with Female Hollow.**

 **+500 Exp per Hollow killed.**

 **+3,000 Exp on completion**

 **Failure event – Rukia dies**

 **-10,000 Standing with Rukia.**

 **-5,000 standing with Female Hollow.**

 ***Player death... Game Over.**

* * *

Looking over, he was shocked to see Rukia running towards them with a small horde of lesser Hollows chasing her. Cursing to himself, Ichigo smashed the exit button. Running over and grabbing his sword, he bolted past the shocked Hollow. Running towards the horde of blood thirsty Hollows, he started taking them out, using conservative swings to quickly dispatch them... Though the horde of twenty Hollows were not ready to face off against the Female Hollow that soon joined the fray, her expert slashes and jabs ending many a Hollow just as fast, if not faster, than the ginger.

Looking at her two saviors in shock and awe, Rukia was more than a little gobsmacked that a Hollow was willing to defend her... Though it was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the Hollow was actually defending Ichigo, and not her.

"Die you Bastards!" He cursed as he cleaved a Hollow clean in half from stem to stern, both half's of the body releasing a faint howl as it dissipated. The female Hollow decapitated a pair of blood covered Hollows with a quick spin and flick of her wrists, their heads not even meeting the floor before they dissipated entirely.

By the time all the time all the Hollows had been dealt with, Ichigo and his impromptu ally were covered in cuts, gashes, and many bruises. Ichigo sporting the majority of wounds while the Female Hollow had one of the worse off wounds that stretched across her left breast to her right thigh. Her breathing was heavy and her body was trembling slightly from having fought the ginger and then going up against eight other Hollows of varying skill. Ichigo on the other hand was using his sword as a crutch and leaning over slightly.

Staring in awe at the two Savants of death, Rukia could only imagine what kind of strength was needed to fight against such overwhelming odds, and win. She her self could hardly imagine going up against those odds and coming back with all her limbs intact... Or alive at all. She could only thank the soul king that her friend was as much of a stamina monster as he was.

"Rukia... You hurt?" The substitute asked as he let out a small sigh.

"No..." was her only reply as she looked at his haggard form.

"Hollow-san... Are you hurt badly?" His question shocked both females, both looking at him like he had grown a second head.

" **We are... Fair... Shinigami-san...** " A feminine voice purred out, sounding as smooth as silk and pure as honey.

"So you can talk then..." He chuckled, though his eyes widened when he contemplated the tone of voice the Hollow used however he blushed, and quite noticeably so too. Both girls looked at the blushing teen for a moment before the hollow started laughing.

" **You thought I was a ma** **le** **, didn't you, Shinigami-san?** " The Hollow woman asked as she giggled lightly at his indignation. " **Haha-ough...** " she cut herself off as she clutched her chest, the blood now oozing down her front from the large gash. Ichigo, hearing, and seeing her distraught position, rushed over and helped lower her to the ground.

"Rukia, Get me some gauze, a needle, some thread, and one vial of morphine from my dad, if he asks... Just tell him that someone got hurt and that I'm taking care of them. Clear?" The substitute ordered evenly as he inspected the slowly closing wound. "And a bottle of peroxide, I need it to clean the needle and parts of the wound, now go!" Nodding quickly, Rukia took off at a dead run, not even thinking twice at being given orders by a healer... Though how that concept came to mind, she could not fathom then.

" **Why did you have that Human go after those things... Why are you helping me?** " The woman asked, her breathing now labored and her red eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Well... If not for you, the two of us would be dead... And that fight earlier was great. So, you could take it as me paying you back for the fun and having my own back... Or you can take it as an act of generosity... Besides, My name means- To protect one thing... And if I can't even live up to that, then what kind of human being am I?" He asked, a very small smile breaking through his perpetual scowl.

Trying to smile back, her mind finally kicked into overdrive, causing her breath to quicken and cause her to start hyperventilating. With her eyes slightly bugged out she finally realized what was wrong with her body.

" **V-v-venom... In... My... wound...** " were her last words before going into shock and falling back into the grassy ground.

"SHIT!" He cursed, trying to get her to wake back up... Failing that, he began to check her wound over... And noticed a clear liquid that had pooled in her wound. Cursing to himself, he began to try and scoop some of the fluid out with his fingers. He failed miserably. Seeing no other way, and praying that Rukia didn't come back till he was done, he began to suck the, now bloody, liquid out of her wound. Spitting it out to the side, Ichigo went about extracting the venom from the wound like one would a bee sting or a snake bite.

Keeping himself from vomiting across the ground each time, Ichigo was soon able to clean the wound of most traces of venom. Just in time too, Rukia arriving moments later with all the items that he had asked for. Taking the Peroxide, needle, and thread from her, he cleansed it and fixed it up into a curve. This made it easier to suture the wound close. Taking a piece of gauze and the peroxide, he applied it and quickly cleaned the skin in and around where he would be working.

"Rukia.. I need you to pay attention. Do as I'm doing here," motioning towards his acts with the wound and how he was cleaning it, "And continue on up in front of me as I finish. I don't want any contaminants to get in as I work... We clear?" His voice brooking no rejection or disagreement to this task.

Now taking the needle and thread he began to suture up the wounds, pouring a little bit of peroxide into the wound- he knew it would be agonizing pain for anyone else, but seeing as his patient was already out cold... It was better to be safe than sorry when dealing with such a wound...

Quickly cleaning up the wound, and making sure the sutures weren't overly tight, Ichigo began to wrap her in gauze, making several pass overs with the large stack Rukia had been able to pilfer from his dad. After applying the third layer of gauze, he picked her up bridal style and began his trek towards a more secluded location.

"Ichigo, are you sure we should be helping her... She's a Hollow..." Rukia nervously asked as she looked at the Hollow woman anxiously.

"Rukia... What would you want if a group of hollows treated you like this... would you want them to kill you after they went through the trouble of healing you?" His words struck a cord within the short woman, making her stumble in her thoughts, and in her steps, as she realized that he was right.

* * *

"Ah, good afternoon Ichigo-san! How are you this fine day!" Urahara Kisuke questioned with his usual joviality, his face partially hidden behind his bucket hat and fan. He wore his usual Dark green jacket over his other clothing.

"Don't ask and get in the back... Now, I need your help," Ichigo's tone brooked no reproach and no surrender as the orange haired teen marched on into the shop with the odd looking hollow carried in his arms. Running to catch up behind him was Rukia, holding an arm full of supplies and the teens massive sword.

"Yara, Ichigo what is this?" The shop keeper asked, slightly surprised by the package in the teens arms. "What are you planning on doing with that Hollow, Ichigo?"

"I'm going to have YOU heal her..." And in a flash Ichigo was no longer holding the hollow, in his hand was his massive cleaver, while over his shoulder was the hollow. With his hand being held protectivly over the Hollows back, and his sword poised for Kisukes throat, he spoke. "Any advance towards her in a threatening manner and I end you... We clear Urahara...san?"

"Crystal Ichigo... Crystal..." His tone turning serious as he also had his cane poised for Ichigo's chest. "And if you ever threaten me again... I promise the same,"

"I'm glad we could come to a... Conclusion, Hat-n-clogs, now, please heal my friend here, she's gravely hurt," Ichigo slowly handed the Hollow woman over to Tessai, whom had shown up seconds after the threats had been issued, and lowered his sword.

"Ah, now that everything is under control... Would you two like some tea?" Kisuke said as he returned to normal, his face again hidden behind his fan, flashing them a smile that barely reached his eyes.

"That would be good Urahara-san... Right... Ichigo..." Rukia growled out between clenched teeth, barely believing what her partner in Hollow slaying had almost done.

"Sure... I'll have some, Gin'sing if you have any Hat-n-clogs-san..." The teen dismissively said as he plopped down in one of the floor cushions. Rukia just shot him a look and dsighed, not realy wanting to deal with his pigheadedness this early.

 **[You have gained a new title!]**

 **[Protector...]**

 **Following in the light of your own names meaning, you have become the Protector! When an innocent is near and in danger, you leap into action defending them from the danger that befalls them!**

 **Added bonuses when Title is equiped: +25 Perception, +25 Charisma, +25 Intelligence, +25 Luck, +200 Spiritual Power, +25% to Exp gain.**

 **Detracts Five(5) from Wisdom and vitality for the first 120 hours/five days.**

 **[Alert – Healers touch Lvl up!]**

 **Lvl 3 (15%) You can take better care of your patients! Just don't opperate on them yet! Haha!**

Flicking away the windows with a slight tap of his finger, Ichigo was about to close his eyes when another window popped up moments later.

* * *

 **[Event Alert! Saving Rukia!]**

 **Completed**

 **+300 Standing with Rukia. X**

 **+1,000 standing with Female Hollow. X**

 **+500 Exp per Hollow killed – 12 Killed = 6,000 Exp**

 **+3,000 Exp on completion. X**

* * *

Looking up in surprise, Ichigo had to immediately hid his smile from growing on his face. Internally throwing a small party, he deftly closed the window before Rukia could see what he was doing. Grunting, Ichigo made a note to look at his stats and bio later, wanitng to know what all might have changed after such an eventful day.

"Ichigo, you really need to stop acting so brashly... Kisuke could have really killed you there..." Rukia said somewhat sadly, sounding like she would have been upset if such a thing were to happen, though her anger was more prevalent.

"I know... But I would have beaten his ass for him too. After this we can get back to what we were doing before this crap-fest took place..." Ichigo blandly said with a wave of his hand, not sounding to pulsed about the current situation.

* * *

 **Flashback Begin**

 _Showing up at a small clearing on the outside of Karakura town, Ichigo and Rukia got ready for some Zanjutsu/Kendo practice. Ichigo had a large wood mannequin slung over his shoulder. Many parts of it had different color circles painted on it. The shoulders had two yellow circles over where the neck and arm met, two red circles over the kidneys, and one over the head and heart. There were many smaller circles that covered the Stomach, lungs, and liver. There were also a few even smaller circles dotting the head, indicating quick knockout points and death shots. In all, it labeled every lethal and nonlethal target on the upper body._

 **[Alert- you are being taught!]**

 **[Teacher – Kuchiki Rukia]**

 **+25% Zanjutsu skill increase while being taught by Rukia**

 **+15% Endurance and Dexterity increase while being taught by Rukia**

 **+50% health Regen while being taught (does not apply to any specific trainer, unless they affect this ability)**

 _Blinking slightly at this Ichigo flicked it away, acting like it was but a fly and not giving anymore fan fair to it. Walking on he quickly found a secluded spot near a largish tree that sat upon a hill overlooking a small clearing. Thinking it would be a good spot, he motioned for Rukia to walk over. Seeing it, she nodded pointing towards a spot to place the Mannequin._

 _Setting the mannequin down about ten feet away, Ichigo came back and began stretching. Not wanting to pull anything ass well, Rukia joined. Taking note of several of his techniques, she began to coppy his advanced moves. Taking a breather she went over and picked up the one thing Ichigo would need for his practice._

" _Alright Ichigo, I want you to take this Shinai that I brought and go after only the head, over swings only for the next fifteen minutes..." Rukia ordered as she tossed him the Shinai. He caught it and quickly moved it into his right hand, testing the weight as he passed it back and forth in his hands. Nodding in approval, he looked back over at the wood mannequin and marched over to it. Standing a few feet from it, he got in a high stance, his feet shoulder length apart with his left foot slightly in front of the other. He then lunged forward, swinging down at the same time, and landed a glancing blow against the mannequins temple._

 _Frowning at his failed attempt he got back into stance, adjusting his feet and going in for another swing. This time he hit more towards the center, though not in the right spot, according to Rukia that is, and readjusted again. This continued on for the next ten minutes, until he got in the correct stance to land the shot._

 _After that, Rukia told him to move to the back of the Mannequin and go again... Rinse and repeat for the rest of the areas..._

 _Several hours later_

" _Damn..." Ichigo huffed as he laid on the grassy hill near their training ground. A largish tree provided the duo a decent amount of shade as they lazed about, neither really carring about the smell their bodies gave off._

 _Rukia had joined in on the practice once she thought Ichigo had gotten the basics down, making him go against her... Without padding._

" _I can't believe you hit me there... Dumb-ass..." She pouted as she rubbed her boobs, trying to get the sting out from their last match when Ichigo had slipped and smacked her across the chest._

" _I said I was sorry dammit... I slipped for Pete's sake!" He moaned out, not liking her nagging at all._

" _Alright Ichigo... Whatever... Now it's time for your Zanjutsu training..." She groaned as she rolled onto her elbows, her gloved hand coming down on Ichigo's gut. This made his spiritual body bounce up and out of his own body in a comical fashion, much to Rukia's amusement and his consternation._

" _Dammit woman! Warn me next time you do that!"_

" _I did... Dumb-ass," She mumbled before getting up and stretching._

" _Whatever Midget..." He mumbled... though not low enough as he quickly found a foot slamming into his shin, making him cry out in surprise at the sharp pain. Bouncing around on one foot, Ichigo swore at the small woman, whom was still laughing._

" _Lets just get this over with... Now what am I supposed to do? Swing at things till I get better?"_

" _... yes actually... I can summon up a few Kido spells that can act as targets, that sound alright to you?" Her words weren't really a question, so nodding in agreement, Rukia then began chanting. Several amber glowing orbs began to float up into the air, making the ginger teen look in surprise at them. Though he quickly followed Rukia's order and started taking them out._

 _Smashing through hundreds of them, Ichigo began to receive a few alerts,_ **[Alert – Zanjutsu skill Lvl up!] [Alert –** **Endurance** **increased by 1] [Alert – Dexterity increased by 1]** _, just to name them... These appeared several times throughout the training exercise, though the last two had showed up a few times before, during the Kendo trianing._

 _As he smashed the Three hundred and seventy-sixth ball, an alert popped up in his face._ **[Alert – Sparring partner!]**

 **You have a new sparing partner, how you handle this situation can change the future... Be careful!**

 _Not really paying it much mind, he hit accept and continued on, that is until a Hollow waltzed on into the clearing and paid the children on the other side of the park no mind. It walked over and stood beside a few trees, just watching Ichigo and Rukia train._

 _As Ichigo flipped through the air to dodge a flying ball of energy, he caught sight of the spying Hollow. Narrowing his eyes at it, he saw a title above its name._

 **[Title – Sparing Partner!]**

 **[Unknown Hollow]**

 **[Class – Unknown]**

 **All training boosters are increased twice over with this partner.**

" _Hey, Hollow-san... Fight me!" Ichigo shouted with large smile on his face._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Ichigo-san, we healed the Hollow girl like you asked..." Kisuke stated as he walked up behind the tall teen, "Though... If you ever expect to get another service out of me again... Be prepared to owe me... Big," The Shop keep whispered in his ear, making the teen scowl.

"Got ya," He whispered loud enough for only the shop keep to hear, "Is she okay for transport?"

"Yes, now off you go!" he said happily, his vibrant blue eyes glinting behind his fan, "And don't be a stranger Ichigo-san, we wouldn't want you to visit any less would we?"

"Whatever..." The teen grunted as he picked up his ward and walked out, Rukia's stammering form stumbling after him.

Having gotten in his Human body while waiting for Urahara to finish with the Hollow, Ichigo and company arrived at the same clearing form earlier. Setting the Hollow woman down, Ichigo jostled her awake, being as gentle as possible while still achieving the same results.

Awaking to bright orange hair and a smiling face, the Hollow girl shot to her feet and raised her arms in a defensive manner. " **What are you doing?** " She asked, quickly realizing who it was, she lowered her arms slightly, " **Oh... It is you Ichigo... I guess that I can take my bandaged form as a sign you were able to heal me?** "

"Yep, I had to take you to a friend of ours though to finish up after you went into shock... He's better at healing spiritual wounds than I am," Ichigo said, feeling rather open when speaking to the Hollow. This was something that Rukia saw, and didn't like, which showed on her face. Looking back and forth between the two, she sighed and figured it would just be a greater headache if she didn't just go with it.

" **Thank you then... I must leave Ichigo-san...** " The Hollow said as she began to turn away, her claw poised to cut the air.

"Wait Hollow-san!" Ichigo cried, his arm outstretched towards the hollow, "You never gave me a name," He finished, having caught her attention.

" **My name? Ah, I guess I did not give that... Maybe next time Shinigami-san... When you get stronger!** " She shouted at him as she cleaved the air, causing a large black tear to appear. With it fully formed, she walked through and shot the young man a mock salute with her sword arm as the Garganta closed. With the Woman gone, he visibly relaxed, along with Rukia, and fell against the ground.

"This... has been a long ass day hasn't it..." He asked no one in particular. So, not expecting a response, least of all from Rukia, he was surprised when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun! How are you!" The vibrant voice of Orihime carried across the field as she ran towards them. She was dressed in a pair of skin hugging track shorts and a tight fitting tank-top that really pronounced her assets... And left much of nothing to the imagination...

Next to her was the least noticeable of the two, but no less recognizable form of Tatsuki. She was dressed in a sports bra that she had slightly covered by a baggy tank top. She also wore a black pair of track pants similar to Orihime... Neither outfit truly left much to any mans imagination...

"Oh... Hey guys..." He said with a slight smile on his face, internally shocking the two girls slightly. The thing being that they knew Ichigo to never grant anyone a smile, unless he was truly happy to see them. So to this, both Orihime and Tatsuki flushed and smiled back widely. "Whats up?"

"Oh not much Kurosaki-kun, just out for a jog is all, we saw you guys and thought we'd come see what you were up to!" Orihime gladly explained, smiling all the while at Ichigo.

"And what's up with the Dumby? And the Mannequin?" Tatsuki asked, shooting Ichigo a look.

"...I'll hit you with that damned mannequin Tatsuki..." He calmly stated as he looked up at the clouds. Tatsuki just busted out laughing at the straight face Ichigo was trying to pull off, and just sat down next to him.

"So, what's up with it... and Is that a Shinai?" She pointed at the long bamboo training sword. Scooting over to it, she picked it up and noted the scratch marks and smears of paint that dotted the entire surface of the Shinai. She then looked closely at the mannequin and noted the same paint on it. Putting two and two together, making fish, she looked at her friend and scowled.

"Ya know, if you wanted to work on Kendo, you could have asked me ya dumb-ass! I'm in the Kendo club this year... and top of my grade too..." She just shook her head and looked around for a second Shinai, finding one next to Rukia, she picked it up. "Ichigo, get your ass up here and spar with me, I want to test ya!" Letting her Tomboyish ways shine through, Tatsuki grinned evilly at her moaning friend.

"But I just got done practicing..."

"I don't give a crap, get up here!" She yelled, tossing a rock at his head, smacking him in the chest with it.

"You can do it Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cheered from the shade of the tree, Rukia having scooted over towards the Orange haired girl.

"Kick her butt Ichigo, Or I'll kick yours next time we spar," The raven haired woman growled.

"I don't think that's cheering Kuchiki-san..."

"It's not..."

"Oh..."

Sighing at the two's interaction, Ichigo got up and hefted the Shinai, laying it over his shoulder.

"If you're ready Ichigo, Lets start!" Tatsuki yelled, running at him with a low Horseman's swing.

* * *

 **[Tatsuki Arisawa – Lvl 5]**

 **[Title – strongest girl in Japan]**

 **[Secondary Title – Sparing Partner from hell]**

 **All sparing done with this person increases all Physical gains by 200% for all spars... Energy loss is increased by half during all spars as well.**

* * *

'Well crap...' was all he could think as her Shinai came arcing up at him from the ground, though it changed course from his left side and came down at his right side from above. Tatsuki had swung early and changed stances last second, letting him go for the faint as she went for his unprotected right side. Though she was surprised when he pulled back in time and blocked the strike with the guard of his weapon. The strength behind the swing though pushed the larger teen back, making him back pedal quickly. Regaining his footing, Ichigo quickly jabbed at her legs, making a quick sweep mid stroke to force her back.

Reacting as planned, Ichigo then took a step forward and swung up in the same motion, breaking her guard and forcing her arms apart. She saw this coming and rolled left, out of the path of his bamboo weapon and into a patch of wet grass. Now covered in mud and water, Tatsuki quickly regained her footing and jumped at the taller teen. She swung for his back, trying to not let him react... Though it was all in vain when he swung out with his right arm and sent her off course with his weapon colliding with hers. Taking a few steps, she tried to recover, though she felt a swish of wind and a quick crack across her left leg.

She stumbled and rolled, landing on her left knee as she faced Ichigo, his sweaty, dirty, face slightly bruised from a shot she had unknowingly given while she had spun away from an earlier shot. Aiming up, she had her sword resting against the center of his neck... With a grin, and the thought of winning their spar, she began to open her mouth. Though it was short lived when he nudged his chin towards her right side. Looking confusedly at his empty right hand, she then looked at his left arm, his extended left arm... And the Shinai, the one firmly gripped in said left hand, which was now resting against her neck.

"I think... That Constitutes... A draw... Don't you Tatsuki?" He asked, his breath labored and his body shaking from the intensity of the spar.

"Yeah..."

 **[Alert – all vitals have increased by 1] x20**

'Wow... Everything increased that much?!' Ichigo blinked owlishly at the small window, noticing the 'x20' also brought a small smirk to his face, though he hid it immediately.

"Good fight Tatsuki!" grinning, he pulled the tomboy to her feet and smiled at her. His breaths still coming in short gasps, but he just ignored it.

"It was... But where did you learn those moves! I've never fought someone who could pull off half that crap... You got to teach me some time!" She exclaimed, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, when I get it mastered that is," He shot her a cheeky smirk, making her look at him aghast.

"Well, well, well, look who's gotten a sense of humor now?!" Tatsuki chided, a devilish smile on her face. Rukia just looked at the two with mirth in her eyes as she tried to hold back a bit of laughter. Orihime on the other hand was laughing her buns off... Literally seeing as she had a couple of snack buns in her lap... Which were now laying in the grass.

"Joke all you like, I still almost beat your ass at Kendo," Ichigo said smirking, making the girls laugh this time.

 **[Alert – Kendo skill has increased!] x50**

 **[Alert – Zanjutsu skill has increased!] x100**

 **[Alert – Beat Tatsuki in a dual!]**

 **Win – 1,000 Exp**

 **Draw – 500 Exp**

 **Lose – 250 Exp**

"Well, we need to get going girls, Ichigo and I have to get some studying done before the weekend is up... Right Strawberry?"

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!" He howled, hucking the Shinai at her head.

"And that's our que to leave as well, bye Kurosaki-kun! Rukia-san!" Orihime exclaimed as she got up and waved to the two, grabbing her now soiled buns as she went. Tatsuki trailed after her.

"See you both later... And i'm going to kill me a midget now!" He grinned evilly as the raven haired girl looked at him with terror.

"Uncle?"

"No uncle..."

"Dammit..."

"Damn right."

* * *

Sitting down at his desk, Ichigo rubbed his temples, having dealt with his fathers incessant houndings about Rukia being his fourth child and third daughter, or some such crap... ANYWAY, Rukia was now staying at his house permanently... Instead of at Urahara's place like he had thought would happen. Not that he cared much, he liked the thought of another girl staying with his family, she might be a better influence on his sisters than his father was... Though that was only wishful thinking on his part mostly.

Groaning in exaspiration, he opened his **[Character Window]** and began to look at his stats and vitals. Allocating points as he went.

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 9]**

 **[Title – Protector...]**

 **Exp – 9,331/10,000**

 **Hp – 1,200/1,200(1,125/1,125 - 120hr)**

 **SP - 2,160/2,160(2,510/2510)**

 **Str – 45**

 **Vit – 45+5Pp(-5{120hr})**

 **Per – 37+3Pp(+25)**

 **Dex – 42+9Ft**

 **End – 49+9Ft**

 **Cha – 36(+25)**

 **Wis – 38+2(-5{120hr})**

 **Int – 45(+25)**

 **Luk – 31(+25)**

 **Ft=from training**

 **PP=point pool**

 **10 points**

 **[All points are distributed.]**

 **Achievements: [Substitute], [The Intimidater].**

 **Skills:**

 **[Zanjutsu Lvl 3 – 0/50]**

 **[Kendo Lvl 2 – 19/50]**

 **[Healers Touch Lvl 3 – (15%)**

 **[Intimidate Lvl 10 – (23%)]**

 **All other skills are unchanged... Please keep at it!**

 **Titles: Equipped – [Protector...], [Intimidator], [Substitute Soul Reaper], [Older Brother], [Healer].**

 **[Protector...]**

 **Following in the light of your own names meaning, you have become the Protector! When an innocent is near and in danger, you leap into action defending them from the danger that befalls them!**

 **Added bonuses when Title is equipped: +25 Perception, +25 Charisma, +25 Intelligence, +25 Luck, +200 Spiritual Power, +25% to Exp gain.**

 **Detracts Five(5) from Wisdom and vitality for the first 120 hours/five days.**

* * *

"... You've got to be fucking kidding me... Is this ability rigged or some shit?" Ichigo asked himself as he gaped at his stats, punching the exit button after he finished allocating his points, Ichigo slumped back in his chair. Heaving out a great sigh, He heard knocking at his door.

"Can I come in Ichigo?" A womanly voice asked. Grunting in return, he got up and opened the door.

"Get in here," He mumbled a he let Rukia walk in, letting her take a seat on his bed. He then sat back down in his computer chair and leaned back, eyeing Rukia lazily. "What's on you're mind Midget?"

"Not a midget..." she mumbled, "I was going to as you about school this Monday... what all do we have to bring in?"

"Well, depending on your schedule, you could be taking just a Pencil and a notebook... But I would take this..." He turned around and took out a piece of paper, writing a list of things to get on it.

 _-Pen & Pencil_

 _-Three notebooks_

 _-Calculator_

 _-Dictionary_

 _-Thesaurus_

 _-and a Protractor... Just in case._

"That right there should cover most classes... Oh, and binder... Don't forget that," Ichigo yawned, not paying attention anymore, feeling to tired to care if that was all she'd need.

"Thanks Ichigo..."

"No prob... Now get out so I can sleep..." Ichigo grouched, rubbing his head as he pointed towards the door.

"Fine, strawberry, I'll leave... But really, thanks for everything, I don't know what I'd have done without you there..."

"Drop dead most likely..." He quipped, an eye opened as he looked at Rukia, getting a small chuckle out of it thanks to her ticked expression, "But you're welcome, just don't make a habit out of it alright?"

"Fine, Jackass..." She laughed and left, leaving the ginger haired teen to his sleep.


	4. How To Deal With Overprotective Brothers

Sitting at his desk working on some Trigonometry pamphlets, Ichiog rubbed his chin in confusion as he stared at the last question. It was a word question that was written just so that it made too little sense to complete. Granted the question was circled as a bonus question for the pamphlet, it still confused the hell out of the sophomore.

"Hey Rukia... Question #126... Were you able to figure out what the hell they were asking?" Looking over at him as he peered over his shoulder at her, she stared at him with bloodshot eyes. Her left eye was twitching uncontrollably and her mouth was spasming like it was trying not to smile.

"Ichi...go... I... Am going to burn... This pamphlet... Nothing here makes sense!" She raged jumping off the bed and tearing the papers to bits as she snapped from the mental strain.

Noting this, Ichigo just sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. "Alrighty then..." and he turned back around and ignored her, going back to his work and trying to figure out how to answer the question. Suddenly there was a beeping noise that interrupted both Rukia's rant and Ichigo's study time, silencing their inner thoughts.

"Hollow?"

"Hollow," Rukia confirmed as she pulled on a skull and blue flame backed glove, slamming her palm into Ichigo's chest, launching his body into the chair as his spirit body was then pulled forward.

"Well, where is it?" Ichigo asked, working his shoulders as he looked at his partner in crime.

"Just over two miles from here... on the other side of the school..." Rukia said as she handed him the phone, letting him see its location.

Seeing the red dot on the screen, Ichigo almost turned pale white. He then quickly grabbed Rukia and threw her over his shoulder as he flew out the window, his shihakusho fluttering around him as he traveled across the rooftops towards his friend.

"Ichigo! What's the hurry!"

"That Hollows over by Orihime's! And Tatsuki was going over there for a sleep over tonight... I got to protect them Rukia!" He exclaimed, fear alight in his eyes as he raced towards his two friends.

Barely letting his feet touch the ceramic as he launched off and landed on the next, using a bastardized version of the Soul Reaper Shunpo/Flash Step. He used anything and everything in his way as a platform to get to this destination. Roofs, poles, flag poles, and even a few power lines as he charged on without hesitation.

"Ichigo, were almost there..." Rukia said seconds before he somehow flashed them to their destination, making him screech to a halt on a flat roof opposite of Orihime's house.

"Where is it Rukia... I don't sense anything... Could it be that one from this morning? The one we thought tried to kill Orihime?" Ichigo asked frantically as he snapped his head around to look for any kind of danger.

"Nani, Ichigo?" (What) Rukia asked as she gave him a confused look. "Hollow from earlier? What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Earlier, Orihime said she had been pulled out of the way of an oncoming car... But there was a large ass bruise around her leg... And another around her arm... So i'm thinking that there was a pair of Hollows fighting over her and one of the me was able to win... But with everyone there it didn't do anything..." Ichigo explained, not making any sense as he informed Rukia of his personal thoughts. Granted, neither knew how right he was... And how wrong at the same time.

"That... Is the stupidest thing I've ever heard dumb-ass... just... Just go down there and kill the Hollow, I'm going to stay here and look out for any other Hollows that come along... And if I see Hollow-san, I'll tell you... Now get going!" Rukia growled as she kicked him in the shin.

"Damn Midget!" He cried as he hopped of the roof, clutching his shin in slight irritation.

Sitting around her living room table, Orihime and Tatsuki talked and gossiped about the goings on at their school, and about boys they found interesting and the like. Tatsuki was dressed in a pair of slimming tan, almost skin, colored tights and a white wash californication T-shirt that had a few autographs from the Red hot Chilli Peppers. Orihime on the other hand was wearing a loose purple top and a long free flowing skirt that reached her toes.

The two had just finished their dinner when Tatsuki asked a rather embarrassing question of her Burnt Orange haired friend.

"Hey Orihime... I gotta know... I've known you for almost eight years now, and I've always seen you looking at this one guy in class..."

Tatsuki turned towards her friend with a Cheshire grin plastered to her face.

"Do you Like Ichigo-kun?!" Tatsuki asked as she slammed her hands on the table and leaned across in anticipation.

Seeing her friends face light up such a bright red, Tatsuki knew instantly what her answer was... But waited for her to voice it anyway.

"Um... I...uh...***..."

"What was that Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, actually curious.

"Y**..."

"Eh?"

"YES! DAMMIT YES! I AM IN LOVE WITH KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime screamed, knocking Tatsuki off the table with her outburst and onto the floor. She then began laughing uncontrollably at her friends exaggerated response.

"Damn! I knew you liked the guy, But LOVE him! That's great!" Tatsuki laughed a bit as she climbed back up off the floor. Whipping a tear from her eye as she smiled kindly to her friend.

Blushing up a storm, Orihime hid her face behind her hands, not wanting to give Tatsuki any more ammunition against her.

"Tatsuki is so mean..." Orihime mumbled behind her hands as she blushed uncontrollably about her confession.

"Eh!" Tatsuki exclaimed, suddenly bursting out laughing again at her friends childishness.

Calming down and taking a deep breath, Tatsuki looked at her friend seriously before asking her a rather important question- to her at least.

"Orihime... Why haven't you confessed to him? You know nobody else is going to anymore after he's scared them all off with that damned scowl of his," Tatsuki explained as she flashed her friend a cocky smile, "And he who knows... he may just say Ye-"

Tatsuki was interrupted when a massive red wyrm like creature with a skull like mask and black blue black hair came rushing out of the wall, blasting her across the room and into the opposite wall.

" **ORIHIME! WHY DID YOU FORGET ME!** " The creature howled as it began to inch towards her.

" **ORIHIME! WHY DID YOU FORGET ME!** " The dual-toned voice of a Hollow screamed from the Living room of Orihime's apartment as Ichigo rounded the divider and assaulted the bastard. His Glaive life sword barely having enough room to clear the valuables in her apartment, let alone to fight off a wyrm. Jumping in front of Orihime, he brought it up in a guard to keep the red wrym from sticking its clawed hand into Orihime's chest. Shocking her as he stood before her in a black outfit, Orihime muttered only two words before she was knocked away by Ichigo's skidding body.

"Kurosaki... Kun?"

Orihime and Ichigo ended up in a tumble on the far side of the room, Tatsuki laying next to them moaning as she stirred.

"What the hell..." She mumbled as she got to her hands and knees. Looking over she saw Ichigo and Orihime, one with a massive sword and black outfit, the other as she remembered her.

"Ichigo... What the hell?"

"RUN!" He yelled as he shot to his feet, the massive weapon coming with him as he blocked a double sweep from the red wyrm in front of them.

Not needing a second to think, Tatsuki grabbed her friend and ran outside, though she hesitated when she saw Ichigo not following them.

"I'll keep him busy! Just get out of here!" he grunted, holding off a dual pronged attack from the Hollow as he played a dangerous game of tug-o-war with it and his sword.

"Be safe... Ichigo..." Tatsuki said as she and Orihime ran outside, only to be confronted by another of the creepy looking creatures... Though this one was about human size and had fore arms that looked like swords instead of arms. It had an elongated skull with a grill like mouth piece and pincer like protrusions that wrapped down along its cheeks to the crux of where the lips would have been on a normal person.

The womanly Hollow, they could tell thanks to the pair of c-cup breasts adorning her chest, stared at them with a curious air. It stood about six foot, maybe shorter if it had a normal skull, and was covered in bone white armor that looked eerily similar to Muscle bundles. She stood off to the side in an alley way, just minding her own business as she looked over them.

Then another Hollow morphed out of the ground before them, making the female hollow become on edge as it saw this. The new Hollow was similar to a wolf, but it was covered in dark fur. It had deep blue eyes and a long wiry tail. It had appeared almost twenty feet from them, its front paws were covered in blood and its chest had a few deep wounds on it that seeped blood at an alarming rate.

Looking directly into Orihime's eyes, it strode forward with a noticeable limp to all but its hind right leg. Once it was only a few feet from her, if dropped its head, and then preformed a small awkward bow. It then looked up expectantly into her eyes, a feral looking grin forming on its lips as it looked at her.

" **My name... Is** **Gurētourufu** **... Inoue-san... And I... Am yours to command...** " The massive ten foot tall, at the shoulders, wolf rumbled as it heaved out a few labored breaths. His barrel expanded and contracted evenly with his breathing as he looked at the gobsmacked faces of Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Um... What?" Were Tatsuki's only words before a large plume of smoke shot out the side of Orihimes home as a black clad body came flying towards them. Colliding with the asphalt, Ichigo slowly got to his feet, breathing heavily as he glared at the hole with a heavy scowl. The others took note of his disheveled appearance, the multiple foot long gashes that ran crisscross across his chest and back. He had several small gashes across his brow and arms, making him look like he had goen through a food processor just about.

"Dammit..." Ichigo growled as he was then set upon by their attacker, it having come out of thin air as a Garganta opened up and deposited him right in front of the strawberry. Swinging down with all his might, Ichigo was able to lop off the Red Wyrms left arm it had tried using as a shield.

"Die already you bastard! And leave my friends alone!" He yelled, his sword coming around for a decapitating move... Though it only managed to slice off a portion of the Hollows mask... Making it shatter. This revealed the face of the Hollow before them, which shocked everyone present, Hollow, Human, and shinigami alike.

Before them was the face of Sora Inoue... Orihime's long dead elder brother... And, at one time, last living friendly relative...

"Sora?"

"Ori...Hime?" Sora asked as he was shocked out of his blood lust and brought partially to reality. Ichigo slowly walked over to stand in front of his friends, making sure that the Hollows were all before him. He then called out to the one he knew he recognized.

"Hollow-san... Good to see you again... Plan on telling me your name now?" Ichigo asked curiously as he smiled at the Hollows very presence. It helped ease him that a known ally was within reach.

" **Now Ichigo-san, what kind of Hollow would I be if I did? Have you gotten stronger, is the question you should be asking... Ichigo-san,** " The female Hollow said as she walked over to stand with Ichigo, her bladed forearms crossed over her chest. Her slightly mocking voice made Ichigo huff out in half annoyance and half amusement as he glared down the Hollowfied form of Sora Inoue.

"True... But I have gotten stronger... But even I don't think I'm where you want me just yet... Right Hollow-san?"

" **Correct Ichigo-san... Now, Sora, was it? If you have any last words for your sister... Speak , for our resident Soul Reaper here will need to be purifying you soon... Seeing as you are harming the living,** " Hollow-san stated as she waved a bladed arm at Ichigo.

Orihime and Tatsuki on the other hand were mystified by everything happening around them, How their friend was conversing with, what amounted to, a monster and seemed all to comfortable with it. They were both also trying to comprehend that Orihime now had a 'Hollow Wolf' as a body guard persay.

"Kuro...Saki-kun? Is that you?" Orihime asked, wanting to get that one fact out of the way.

"Hmm?" Ichigo perked up as he turned around, he then spotted his two friends staring at him with wide eyes. "You two can see me!?" He exclaimed, not having registered what all had happened till now, realizing that he had talked to them and everything and even ushered them out of the house.

"Um...Yeah... and what's going on here Ichigo... Why does that monster now have Sora's face?!" Tatsuki yelled as she pointed nervously at Sora.

"... Well... Apparently, he became a Hollow, A spirit that is overtaken with despair and anger... Or a great many other negative emotions... That or he was eaten by one and is now the main spirit within... Having a stronger will than the rest... Other than that, this here," he motioned to Hollow-san, "Is Hollow-san, she helped with a bit of my training a while back... Other than that, the rest can wait till later."

Both girls nodded and waited for the rest of the battle to comence, that is until the Great Wolf Hollow grudginly moved and laid down beside the female Hollow, shicking her somewhat by the sudden move.

" **Gurētourufu,** **Do you truly serve the Hime girl?** " Hollow-san asked with a curoius edge coloring her voice.

" **Yes... Hollow-sama...** " He huffed out, his labored breathing making sound like a massive breath than actual words.

" **Orihime... It's me ...Sora... I'm sorry for eveything... For almost getting you killed... for hurting you... But... why... WHY DID YOU FORGET ME! ...Why... You used to pray to me everyday! ...Now, now you barely pray to me once a month!** " Sora howled as his mask tried to reform, though he stopped it with his claws, surprising the other Hollows present. They had never seen a fellow Hollow have a will strong enough to stop their own mask from reforming... Even if it was with their claws, it was a spectacle for them.

"I... I stopped brother... because I didn't want you... To worry for me... I wanted to show you that I was happy, and that you didn't need to stay around to keep me happy, that you could move on... I'm sorry I didn't pray more... I'm so sorry..." She cried, falling into the waiting arms of her best friend Tatsuki.

" **I... I understand Orihime... And I forgive you... SOUL REAPER?!** " Sora demanded, making the others jump at the sudden roar, " **I request your sword... I wish to.. Purify.. Myself for my transgressions against my sister and you this night... For it burdens my nonexistent heart to know I did this to my sister... So plea-** " He stopped as a massive weapon of war was tossed at him, making him catch it.

"Sure, just don't hurt yourself," Ichigo said smirking, making the Red Wyrm Hollow chuckle at his ironic advice, seeing as you normally yell that at the one wanting to use a weapon... It was in fair taste they supposed.

This was all what Rukia arrived to when she finally made it off the roof of the store across from them all. Her brow was quirked up in confusion and distress at the sight of so many Hollows, granted the majority stood with Ichigo and not against him.

"Ichigo...What the hell's going on?"

"I'll tell ya later Rukia... Just watch the show..." Ichigo shot back as he stared calmly at the Hollow that was about to purify itself, saving them all the trouble.

Sora lifted the massive blade, that now looked like a regular katana in his large hands, and quickly shoved it through his chest, before he reversed his grip and brought the blade up through his chest and out his face, no blood spilling from the action as he purified himself and ended his torture.

" **Will I ever see her again Shinigami?** "

"Maybe... If you become strong in the Soul Society and make a name for yourself... You might see us all again some day..."

" **Will you-** "

"Protect her? You don't even need to ask.. Not about any of them..." Ichigo said as he shot everyone around him a rare smile, making the Female Hollow blush slightly behind her mask while the other girls just turned their heads to hide the slight pink of their cheeks.

" **Thank you... Kurosaki Ichigo... The one Who Protects... Your Mother would be Proud...** " His last words surprised the heck out of everyone present, most having known about Ichigo's mother's death... Though any questions were for naught when Sora burst into spirit particles and his soul flew up to Soul Society.

"Alright..." Tatsuki stated, getting everyone's attention, "Its time for some answers..." She glared at Ichigo and Rukia, both going a little blue in the face at facing the strongest girl in Japan... Walking back to the destroyed apartment, with unconscious girl in arm, she grabbed a few blankets and told them to walk with her towards the last place anyone would look for them... The canal embankments. As she led Ichigo and his two compatriots, Gurētourufu followed along as well, though he was stopped by Ichigo and healed some with his new healing ability- granted this raised it several levels as well in the process of healing the Great Wolf.

* * *

Several hours later, and many a revelation, Tatsuki and Orihime were brought up fully to date, though the 'Strongest Girl in japan' did kick some serious Substitute, and ex-shinigami ass after wards. And now she stood atop the smocking pile of Ichigo and Rukia, her foot firmly planted on Ichigo's right butt cheek, the image this created for the others was that of a conqueror claiming her property.

"Alright, So let me get this straight..." Tatsuki grumbled as Ichigo inched from under her foot. "You," She pointed her finger at the Strawberry, "Are what amounts to a Substitute Shinigami... Thanks to her," Shifts point over to Rukia, "And her giving you her power, not all on purpose, to save your family... And until you," She moved her finger back to Ichigo, "have done her job long enough for her," And back to Rukia again, "powers to come back and she can return to Soul Society or what not... Right?"

She stared back at ichigo as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!" He exclaimed with a sheepish smile, making Orihime giggle slightly, having woken up before the interrogation had even started.

"Kurosaki-kun... You're really cool! I mean, you fight ghosts and protect the innocent and, and, and all kind of other cool stuff!" Orihime flailed her arms around in excitement, making Ichigo chuckle and smirk while Tatsuki just grumbled and rubbed her head.

"Ya'know... I really want to kick your ass again, but I don't think I can seriously do it anymore... Knowing that you're helping everyone and all..." Tatsuki sighed and ran a hand down her face.

" **Ichigo-san... I did not know about your mother... And for that I am sorry,"** Hollow-san started, bowing and showing a great respect for the teen before her, " **But I must ask... How can you fight along side us...** " she motioned towards herself and Gurētourufu, " **Being that we are Hollows as well?** "

"...I can fight along side you... Because you're Hollows... And not despite it," He began, making the two Hollows tilt their heads in confusion, "It's because you have not maliciously gone after souls to devour in my presence, nor have I been called on to purify you... And you have shown a sense of Honor that most other Hollows don't have...Right, Rukia?"

"Very true Ichigo... You two Hollows have been more concerned with the living world and its protection than any other... well being really, I've seen very few Shinigami that would put their lives in danger just to protect the living before... Save from another Hollow, And if Ichigo trusts you, then so do I," Rukia said, a small smile spreading across her face as she looked at the two Hollows. Tatsuki and Orihime also smiled at the Hollows, making the two in question turn their heads away at such praises from their Mortal enemies and forever prey... It warmed a long thought empty part of their souls at such words.

" **Thank you... Hime-sama... Ichigo-sama..."** Gurētourufu thanked as he bowed to each person separately. Though his title for Ichigo was unexpectedly received. Ichigo spluttered slightly before trying to form a rebuttle for its use.

"Um, Gurētourufu-san... you don't need to call me that... I'm not for all the Honorifics and crap... Just Ichi-"

" **No, you are a servant of justice and protection... You have righted a wrong here tonight and saved your friends in the process... I have heard of your name through the depths of Hueco Mundo... Or the Hollow World... And they are of a Honorable warrior of the living... And not very many Hollows will go against you if you were to ever show your face... Ichigo-sama... So please do not take offense at the gesture,** " Gurētourufu bowed once again and stood tall, his Hollow hole now becoming visible through his chest, being about as big around as Ichigo's head.

"... Ugh... Fine, But I won't stop bothering you until you just call me Ichigo," The boy siad as he smiled at the Hollow, resting his Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Well... We all need to get going... Orihime, Tatsuki, you're both welcome to stay at oure house for the night, or until we can fine you a new place to stay... alright?" Ichigo invited offhandedly as he walked past the Hollows and down the street towards the direction of his house.

"Sure!" Tatsuki exclaimed as she dragged Orihime of after him, Rukia trialing behind as the group of four made for the Kurosaki clinic.

" **...** **Are you sure it was wise... To ally ourselves with him...** **Lady Sence?** " Gurētourufu asked as he sat down next to the other Hollow, looking after the children as they finally walkedo ut of sight.

" **Sire Gurētourufu... You must trust in the young ones sometimes... For they will surprise you in the grandest of ways...** " Hollow-san, or as we know her, Lady Sence purred as she began opening a Garganta for them to use.

" **If you say so...** **Reina Madre...** " Gurētourufu bowed and walked through the Garganta, closing it behind him.

* * *

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled form down stairs, having gone up and retrieved his body and jumped out his window, "Get down here!"

Ichigo was in the living room with Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia sitting around the table, each drinking some coffee that he had made to help steady their nerves. Ichigo was busy tapping his foot on the ground waiting for his father to show... And right on cue, there was the sock covered foot flying towards his face. Shocking Tatsuki and Orihime at the violent greeting their friend got, they were only able to watch as ichigo grabbed onto said foot and tossed said father into the far wall, his face slamming into the memorial picture of his long dead mother. As the two girls laughed nervously at the casual beat down Ichigo had just given his father, they saw the relaxed stance he was in, almost as if he had missed the presence of his... Exuberant father.

"Good job Ichigo! You'r reflexes are improving immensely!" The lightly bearded man said as he flew to his feet.

"Eh, I need ya to have Orihime and Tats stay the night Goat-chin... Orihime's apartment kind of exploded on them an hour ago and Rukia and I went to get them... They need a place to stay while they look for a New apartment... You don't mind... Do you..." Ichigo shot his father a death glare, somehow some of his mothers ability to coerce the doctor into anything with her look alone had passed on to her son.

Granted it was how her eyes got when she was overly determined and about ready to kill him, but still Mother son bonding after the grave for the win!

"Su-sure son! Any time! Just... Don't kill me..." Isshin squeaked out, huddling in the corner.

"Good... They can have one of the extra guest rooms till everything is situated... Right?" Glare still in place, Ichigo unconsciously impressed his will on his father even more.

"Yes!" He squeak out, moving deeper into his corner.

"Good..." Ichigo then looked to the wide eyed faces of his friends and didn't pay them much mind as she showed them to their room. "This way Tats, Orihime..."

After getting them comfortably Situated, Rukia and Ichigo bid them good night and returned to their separate rooms. Getting to her room, Rukia informed the, now awake, twins about the two girls staying with them and that they could greet them in the morning.

Ichigo now lay on his bed, looking at the annoying pop ups that he had been ignoring for the past several hours. Staring up at his stats board, he grinned at his progress.

 **[Mission Alert!]**

 **Rescue Orihime and Tatsuki from the Hollowfied Sora!**

 **Completion-**

 *** Save Tatsuki - +10,000xp +? Rep**

 *** Save Orihime - +15,000xp +? Rep**

 *** Purify Sora by any means - +20,000**

 **Bonuses -**

 *** Unknown**

 *** Unknown**

 *** Unknown**

 *** Unknown**

 **Failure -**

 *** Orihime Dies - -5,000 reputation with all factions**

 *** Tatsuki Dies - -2,500 reputation with all factions**

 **Sora lives**

 **You die – Game Over**

 **[Mission Alert!]**

 **Rescue Orihime and Tatsuki from Sora!**

 **Completed!**

 *** Save Tatsuki - +10,000xp +2,500 Rep**

 *** Save Orihime - +15,000xp +3,000 Rep**

 *** Purify Sora by any means - +20,000xp & +1,000 for self purification**

 **Bonuses -**

 *** Gain ability – Bastardized Shunpo/Flash step!**

 *** Arrive before Sora shows and hear Orihimes confession!**

 *** Garner aid from Hollow-san!**

 *** Gain a new Follower in Gurētourufu-san!**

 *** [Added] +5,000 Rep to Hollow-san and Gurētourufu-san!**

 **[Alert – Game Feature Activated!]**

 **You now have enough members in your group willing to follow you, you can now form a faction within the game of your Followers. This allows you to go on raids and into Dungeons... Also allows the use of [Squad Creation].**

 *** [Squad Creation]**

 **This lets the [Gamer], you, create a group that has anywhere between two and X amount of other beings in it, Hollow, Shinigami, Human, or otherwise. Leadership of groups can also be passed on to another, effectively making them a [Demi-Gamer] for the duration of the group lifetime. Further details in the Stats menu.**

 **[Alert – Game Feature Activaited!]**

 **[Dungeons] You are now able to explore dungeons... But must have a party of Two(2) or more.**

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 13]**

 **[Title – Protector... and The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 10,331/14,000**

 **Hp – 1,500/1,500(2,250/2,250)**

 **SP - 3,650/3,650(4,650/4,650)**

 **Str – 55(+50s)**

 **Vit – 50(+50s)**

 **Per – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Dex – 51+19(+50s)**

 **End – 58+12**

 **Cha – 36(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Wis – 40**

 **Int – 45(+25p)**

 **Luk – 31+9(+25p)**

 **40**

 **[All points are distributed.]**

 **Achievements: none.**

 **p = the Protector Title and its bonuses**

 **s = the Substitute Title and its bonuses**

 **Skills:**

 **[Zanjutsu Lvl 7 – 26/50]**

 **[Kendo Lvl 6 – 38/50]**

 **[Healers Touch Lvl 9 – (15%)**

 **[Intimidate Lvl 20 – (46%)]**

 **[Bastardized Shunpo/Flash step Lvl 3 – 1/100]**

 **All other skills are unchanged... Please keep at it!**

 **Titles: [Protector...], [Intimidator], [Substitute Soul Reaper], [Older Brother], [Healer].**

 **[Title Equipped/Perm] – [Protector...] & [The Substitute]**

 **Protector... has become a permanent part of your very being... All stats have been permanently adjusted to fit this... The Substitute is now the equipped title.**

 **Reputations - Left side equates to what the person in question thinks of you, the right is what you think of them in turn.**

 *** Orihime – 5,000/10,000 Loved One/One sided Love**

 *** Tatsuki – 4,200/5,000 Childhood Friend/Family**

 *** Rukia – 2,000/5,000 Friend/Partner**

 *** Chad – 5,000/5,000 Right Hand,Family/Brother in Arms,Family**

 *** Hollow-san 7,000/20,000 Acquaintance/Friend**

 *** Gurētourufu-san 5,000/20,000 Acquaintance/Unknown**

 **Factions: These are the factions you know of in the world thus far, to the far right is your standing with them, this can be updated with your won feelings on the factions later on in the game.**

 *** Soul Society/Seireitei – 100/100,000 unknown**

 *** Hollow World/Hueco Mundo – -2,000/100,000 Disliked**

 *** Hollow Kingdom/Hueco Unido – 2,000/100,000 liked**

 *** Karakura Town – 50,000/100,000 Greatly Supported**

 *** Karakura gangs – -100,000/100,000 Hate Without Ending**

 **{Do you wish to create you own faction?}**

 **[Yes/No?]**

 **[Yes]**

 **[Name?]**

 **[Fāsutoburakkukōto** **/First Black Court]**

 **Occupants** **of the** **Fāsutoburakkukōto Group**

 *** Kurosaki Ichigo – Leader/founder**

* * *

He was slightly surprised at how highly regarded many of his friends held him, Like Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad for instance. Orihime held the Loved One/One Sided Love for him... Which kind of saddened him for never noticing... And that fact that she basically confessed her love to him anyway... Thanks to Tatsuki. And speaking of Tatsuki, she thought of him as family... Granted he thought the same, but still! It was refreshing to know that those he held close felt the same way, Even Chad thought of him as family...

And then there was Chad... Brothers in Arms... That was a new one... And the novelty of that wasn't going to wear off for the teenager anytime soon that's for sure. Having met the Giant of a man only a few years ago, the two were like true brothers in all but blood... And had traversed many hardships of blood and fire that bonded them together so strongly. The two had promised to protect whatever it was the other ever wanted to Protect... Their souls howling, in tandem, with the need to protect when they were able to fight together... No matter the location... No matter the cause...


	5. How To Deal With Homicidal Quincies (P1)

Walking out of school, Rukia and Ichigo were talking idly about their recent adventures; The odd Hollow that helped save Rukia's life, the time a few nights ago when Ichigo had purified Soran, Orihime's long dead older brother, and how the Hollows seemed to be appearing rather frequently as of late.

"Our lives have been rather interesting as of late haven't they?" Rukia said a she stretched one arm above her head as she yawned. Classes had been quite a bore for the two of them that day, learning about the history of Rice and Paper in Japan... Their class's brightest students, Ichigo and Uryū Ishida, were both just about bored out of their minds with the mind numbing reading they had to preform.

"Yeah, that whole thing with Soran was... Different though, I've never seen a Hollow come back like that. And for the guy to purify himself, I didn't think a soul could do that- did You?" The orangete Asked as he kicked a small rock of the sidewalk and out into the road.

"No, that was a first for me as well, I just hope Orihime and Tatsuki will be safe now that Soran is no longer there to try and eat them," The purple eyed girl shrugged as she and Ichigo walked past a small convenience store.

Walking past it, Ichigo scowled and shot his hand out beside him, stopping Rukia in her tracks. Giving the teen a confused look, she asked the obvious question, "What's wrong Ichig-"

"Hello, Shinigami-san... I see you finally noticed me," A teen in a white long-sleeve dress shirt and suspended navy-blue dress pants, declared as he landed before the doe. Having dropped down from some great height, the raven haired Ishida glared lightly at his Scholastic rival as he pushed up his glasses. "I've been watching you Kurosaki... How you have been 'Protecting' the town from Hollows... But you've been missing almost half the Hollows that have been coming here..." Uryū stated as he walked a little closer with each word. "Like the ones in central park, Kōun Industries parking-lot, Furyoku Electrics parking garage not even a week ago... You're sloppy, and you are getting in my way, Shinigami-san... And I intend to prove to you who the better Hollow destroyer is!" Uryū declared, throwing his arm out to emphasize his words.

* * *

 **[Uryū Ishida – Lvl 34]**

 **[Title – The Last Quincy]**

 **Stats – Unavailable**

 **Skills – Unavailable**

 **Summary – Uryū is known as the second best student in class, next to Ichigo Kurosaki, and also as the Last Quincy. He was given his title by his Grandfather, whom passed on many years ago. Quincy are excellent archers... And with Uryū's expert precision with his own skills- this only adds to his dangerous skill with a bow and arrow.**

* * *

"...Uryu right?" Ichigo said as he flicked a bit of earwax from his fingers, "I don't know if you noticed... But i'm one... Guy... And I can't be expected to be every god damned place at the same damned time... Just like how YOU cannot be at ever place at once, am I right Uryū Ishida?" Ichigo leveled an accusing glare at the prideful teen before him, not liking how he was degrading the work he had done for the town and all the souls he had been able to protect.

"As that may be... I will still prove my worth, as a Quincy, and as a protector of this town! I am the one who protects it! NOT YOU!" Uryū raised his voice as he pulled a small puck like disk out of his back pants pocket. Showing it to the due, their reactions varied. Ichigo's was one of hidden anger and concern, while showing obvious confusion. Rukia on the other hand was abhorred and disgusted by what was in his hands.

"That's a-a... How'd you get that?" Rukia asked, her hand shakily pointing at the puck shaped disk in Uryū's hand.

"This?" he asked as he looked at the puck, "this I got from my old mentor... Before he was killed by the very Hollows you Shinigami were supposed to have purified... I stood and watched, while I could do nothing as the Hollows came in droves against my teacher... My grandfather, as you shinigami waited in the wings until he was dead to come to his aid... I know this, because I heard them talking!" Uryū cried out as tears ran down his face, his anger apparent for all to see as he glared at the purple and brown eyed teens before him.

"Uryū, that... Is the lamest fucking reason... I have ever... In my life... heard..." Ichigo deadpanned as he stared at the teary eyed boy before him, his eyes looking much older than they did moments before. His stance now slouched, his jaw now tensed, and his hands molded into fists. "If you want to hear a reason to hate something... Than listen closely dumb-ass... Cuz I ain't telling ya again!" Ichigo growled, his sclera turning black with a fiery blue iris lighting the center. "When I was but a child... I was walking with my mother, we were on our way home from Karate practice... And it was storming outside," Ichigo ground out, his hands shaking from the anger and pain he felt from reliving THAT night over again in his head. "I was holding her hand as I walked along the outside of the sidewalk, making sure she wouldn't get splashed by the disgusting water filing the drains... When I saw a small girl standing not three feet from the edge of the canal that runs under Karakura bridge... Seeing this _girl_ in danger, I rushed off, not heeding my mothers warning voice coming from behind. I knew what the little girl was going to do... and I knew I had to stop her, But had I known what she really was... I would have run screaming in the other direction for my mother to run and saver herself, to leave me to my fate and live... But I didn't, and she didn't," Taking a shaky breath, he continued.

"Running off after her, my mother followed me. I was able to get to the girl before she fell into the river and drown... But I was soon knocked unconscious, my last memories being of a large masked face grinning madly at me and my mother behind me..."

"Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled, holding her hand in front of her mouth to try and keep from crying out. She was holding herself back with a considerable amount of willpower as she stood and listened to her friends story, already seeing where it was all going.

"When I finally came to, I was laying on the ground with a heavy weight pressed down upon me... When I noticed what it was, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For minutes at a time, I lay there, telling myself it couldn't be possible... But when I finally worked up enough courage to move, I knew she was gone,"

"What do you-"

"What I'm saying... Uryū Ishida... Is that I WOKE UP UNDER THE DEAD BODY OF MY OWN GODS DAMNED MOTHER!" Ichigo screamed, spittle and tears flying from his chin and cheeks as he glared down the shocked form of Uryū. The boy then found himself on the ground, scooting slowly away form Ichigo's overbearing presence.

"I, was the cause of her death... I, was the reason my mother died and left my two four year old sisters without a mother... I, was the reason my father looked at me with nothing but disdain for most my life! I, was the one that led her to her death at the hands of a Hollow!" Ichigo screamed, making Uryū and Rukia flinch as they stared at the emotionally scared teen before them.

"If ANYONE has a reason to hate something with all their being... Then it is me... I, should hate the Hollows with every. Fiber. Of. my. Being... But I don't, I forgave them... Their race... Their very way of life... But I will never forgive the one that took her from me!" Ichigo finished with a hollow sound in his voice, it was empty of emotion, of feeling, of anything else but pain and loss.

"But thanks to her, and her sacrifice for my life, I have protected others where I could not have done so before... And that right there is what makes it so easy to forgive them..." Huffing and puffing, Ichigo glared at the Quincy before him, the shocked and scared Quincy that now sat on its ass and looked at him in awe and hate.

"You... FORGAVE THEM!" Uryū howled as he jumped to his feet, his face ending up being just a few inches from Ichigo's. "If they took her from you, then you should want to kill them as much as I want to kill the Shinigami!"

"And I already told you DUMB-ASS! I FORGAVE THEM!" Ichigo yelled in his face right before headbutting him. Making the Quincy grasp his forehead and fall to his knees in pain.

"If that's how you want to do it Shinigami! Then lets see who the better Protector is!" Uryū shouted from his spot on the ground, his hand enveloping the Hollow bait as he ground it to bits between his fingers.

"The one to clear the most hollows wins! Now, defend this town Shinigami, or else everyone in it will die!" Uryū shouted as he suddenly drew a large bow like construct made entirely of spirit particles.

 **[Event started!]**

 **Hollow summons! Kill all the hollows while trying to achieve**

 **Bonus ?**

 **Bonus ?**

 **Bonus ?**

 **Exp earned during Event:**

 **(0)xp from kills**

 **(0)xp from completing the event**

 **(0)xp from side-quests and Achievements.**

 **Gaining Exp during an event is done by one of three ways, though participation in the event is mandatory: Completing missions during the event, killing enemies during the event, or by gaining achievements during the event. The better the kill, mission, or achievement, the better the reward afterward.**

Jumping away into the sky, Uryū began firing arrows at the slowly appearing Hollows. Much to Ichigo's anger, he knew he had to participate... that is if he didn't want to be weighed down with the deaths of hundreds of thousands and the lives of his family and friends. So looking to Rukia, he gave her a quick nod. "Do it... I don't have a choice anymore."

"Gotcha," Rukia said humbly as she pulled on her soul repulsion glove, after that she pulled Ichigo from his host body and out into his soul form. His black shihakusho(soul reaper uniform) rippled in the breeze as his massive sword began to glow from atop his back. Pulling it out in one massive move, Ichigo was ready to fight.

"Lets go kick some Hollow and Quincy ass... Right Rukia?"

"Right Ichigo!" Rukia yelled enthusiastically, not wanting to back down from such a fight herself. She would help as much as she could, using Kido and other methods of killing Hollows... But she knew she would only be able to support Ichigo in this, and not truly help.

* * *

Slashing down and to the right, Ichigo lopped off the right arm of a massive Oni looking Hollow, its scream of pain filling the mid afternoon air just seconds before Ichigo cleaved its head in half with the back swing. He then brought the massive blade up in a full body block, stopping a slash from a singularly bladed Hollow, its one massive cleaver like arm now resting on the flat of ichigo's sword. Pushing up and over with his blade, Ichigo opened up the Hollows whole left side, which he took advantage of. Attacking with a mighty fierce kick to the side, he sent the Hollow flying.

As it crashed into another Hollow, stopping its advance, it righted itself and charged back at Ichigo with the other one hot in its heels. The two hollows then attacked in concert, the singe armed one from the left, and the other from the right. The one that attacked from the left was a tiger like Hollow with claws and black fur covering its body. Bone like armor protruded out from its hide where main muscle groups were located, giving it an oddly intimidating look.

Growling in irritation, Ichigo buried his sword in the Oni Hollows chest, pinning it to the ground as he did. Flipping over the Tiger Hollows attack, he landed on its head. Raising his foot, he slammed it down into the crown of the Hollows head. Repeating this move several times before the Hollow could shake him off, he dived out of reach. Rukia then appeared and fired a small [red cannon fire] directly into the spot that Ichigo had weakened moments before.

"Good job Rukia!, Now only several hundred to go!" Ichigo mused as he pulled his sword out of the ground, the Hollow having dissipated moments after being skewered. Flicking the blood from his great blade, Ichigo turned to a small group of Hollows coming his and Rukia's way.

"Rukia... Got anything that fires fast and doesn't take up tons of Spirit power?"

"Yeah, I got just the thing!"

"Alright... Get up on something high, and start blasting that Kido of yours all over the damned place, hit anything we would consider an enemy... If you see Hollow-san from before, alert me and I'll see what I can do!" Ichigo ordered as he charged towards the horde, his blade held high and his resolve burning in his chest as he met the oncoming tide.

Cleaving the first two in half with one swing, Ichigo was hit with an overhanded punch to his back that sent him stumbling. Recovering, he turned around and slashed repeatedly at the Hollow attacking him, cutting off pieces with each swing. At the final swing, he clipped the inside edge of the Hollows hole, with then made it swallow itself up in a gruesome fashion...

Fighting the need to retch at the sight of such a monstrous death, even for a Hollow, Ichigo kept on fighting, dealing death blows with every step he took. His anger and loathing finally bleeding away so that he could actually enjoy the battle around him, for that was what it truly was... A battle, a war... A slaughter... And he was in the thick of it!

Hacking, slashing, bashing, and pummel checking were all taking place as Ichigo tore through the throngs of Hollows, bleeding and being bled on was all he knew as he purified Hollow after Hollow Loosing count after the twentieth Hollow fell to his blade.

"COME AND KILL ME YOU BASTARDS, I"LL TEAR YA APART!" Ichigo howled as he was surrounded by over a dozen Hollows at once. Grinning in blood-lust and madness, Ichigo lost himself to the fight, something that would have made any true master of battle lust proud. Slicing open a Hollow right as it got close enough, Ichigo launched into a quick flurry of thrusts and slashes with his massive sword as he used his body like a fulcrum to maneuver the massive blade around for the kill. Slashes one and two set up a Hollow for the first jab, which entered through the base of its throat and out the top of its head. Slashes three, four, and seven set up the next one, while slashes five and six dissuaded a pair of Hollows from attacking. Jabs two and three ended the second hollows life as they first punctured the Hollows chest, and then its face when it hunched over. Slashes eight and nine bifurcated the next Hollow, the top half landing in a sickening crunch of bone and flesh. The lower half just toppled over easily after wards.

Jabs four and five ended the next two Hollows with two, succinct, shots to the head, ending them instantly. Blocking a straight jab form another Hollow, Ichigo slid back from the power of the hit, his heels digging into the earth as he went. Not relenting in its attack, the Hollow flew after Ichigo, launching small red blasts form its fists as it punched at Ichigo. He was forced to duck under a high jab while blocking a low kick from another Hollow that moved in tandem with the other.

Gathering a bit of his Spirit Power in his hand, Ichigo flashed it at the Hollow that had previously attacked him, acting solely on instinct as he did so. A small flash of blue fire lanced from his hand and caught the Hollow in the face, burning its mask and distracting it. Scrambling away, Ichigo beat a hasty retreat and prepared for the next Hollow to attack him.

Catching a breather, Ichigo growled at the same pair of approaching Hollows, his mind still locked in the illogical stance it had been in since he had started this battle. In an instant, the two were upon him, both swinging at him from wither side. His eyes flashing with a certainty of survival and resolve to end them, Ichigo hefted the large sword up and over, swinging it in a hammer like fashion towards his opponents as he let his SP flow through his blade.

As the blade took on a sky-blue flame, it struck the ground in a massive explosion. Unleashing its destructive capabilities towards the two foes across from him, Ichigo let a victorious grin spread across his face. As the shock wave of blue like flames over took them, they let out pained screams and dissolved, returning to the reincarnation cycle. A large fist then managed to clip Ichigo's right shoulder from behind, sending the teen spinning off in an arc of blood and fury.

Landing on his face, Ichigo rolled over, managing to dodge a massive foot coming down to crush him. He sprung to his feet and tried to reach for his Zanpakuto... Though it was out of his reach on the other side of the hollows massive foot. Huffing in indignation, Ichigo jumped up and delivered a Reiatsu(Spirit Energy) augmented kick to the Hollows face, toppling it over as he lunged to the side as another Hollow tried to snatch him from the air. Adding more Reiatsu to his arms and legs, Ichigo started to beat on, and defend against, the Hollows bearing down on him.

Taking almost as many hits as he blocked, Ichigo was starting to look like a lump of bruised meat... Until he got close to his Zanpakuto again. Hearing his foot rustle the fairly long bit of chain that extended from the hilt, Ichigo tried to quickly snatch it up... Though he only ended up falling over and only grasping a hold of its chain.

Latching onto the bit of metal for almost dear life, Ichigo pulled... Though he found that the chain kept on coming. As the chain extended, it began to thicken in his hand. Even as he began to think about how that was possible, he was thrown from his thoughts when a Hollow caught him in the ribs with a powerful kick, launching him up into the air, and out of the mob- his Zanpakuto following not to far behind at the end of the chain.

Landing in the side of a business, Ichigo saw his Zanpakuto flying towards his position at the end of the chain, right before it landed blade first next to his arm... In the space between said arm and his waist that is.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he finally snapped out of his battle lust, his mind coming back from the brink as it was faced with a flash of unwilling suicide. "Why... Do I fucken feel... Like I was used as Tatsuki's punching bag again..." Shaking slightly from the close call, Ichigo didn't have much time to react as he was pulled from the building. Now dangling upside down from the hand of a truly menacing Hollow, it looked like the love child of Freddy Kruger and the Puppet from Saw... Its eery smile terrified ichigo on some primal level as it began to lift him up towards its gigantic maw.

With his hand still gripping the chain of his zanpakuto, which still happened to be stuck in the building, Ichigo pulled, willing his sword to come out with all his might. He willed it to move, to come to his aid and kill this monster, for that is what it truly was- even to his inexperienced eyes. The beasts soulless yellow eyes burned with an innate glee as it readied to devour the Teen... Though it was not ready for the fact that a sword as now imbedded up to its chin from below. The blade had miraculously come loose from the wall, and, in an act of pure survival instinct, Ichigo had swung the chain like it was his sword. The chain, acting like an extension of the hilt itself, responded and swung the sword down and up into the Hollows body. The blade, having partially bifurcated it fro the waist up to its chin, was now lodged there, freezing the Hollow in the midst of its act of consumption.

Pulling on the chain did nothing to remove the blade, and seeing this Ichigo let go of the chain, opting for a more direct approach. Powering Reiatsu into his right hand, Ichigo punched a spot right between where the wrist and hand connect. This was like smashing a hammer on a nerve in the sense of how much power was used to hit the nerve cluster there that controlled the hand... This forced the Hollow to release Ichigo and drop him... Though this ended up with the Substitute soul reaper landing on his head... So in retrospect it wasn't his best plan.

Getting up, Ichigo sprinted over and jumped for his sword, using his weight to try and dislodge the mighty weapon. Latching on, Ichigo planted his feet on either side of the blade, his hands tightening around the long hilt as he gave a great pull. The Hollows body moved with the pull of the glaive-like weapon, its blade stuck fast within the Hollows spine and innards.

"Give... Me... Back... My... ZANPAKUTO!" Ichigo yelled with a final pull, finishing the swords trajectory as he pulled it up and through the Hollows mask, killing it off finally. Panting as he fell to the ground, Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he looked around, seeing no more Hollows.

"Must have fled or something..." Ichigo mused as he leaned against the side of the business he had crashed into. He let himself dwell on the things he had could remember from he bout of Battle Lust. Glancing down at his hands, he tried to recreate the feeling that rushed through his veins when he had used that fireball like thing with his hand... He could tell that it was similar to his ability he used with his Zanpakuto... Almost exactly the same, save for the fact that the power was flowing directly through his arm and out through his palm.

Clenching his right fist again, he concentrated on the feeling. Feeling a slight twinge of Reiatsu(Spiritual Energy) flow, like sludge, into his hand, Ichigo gave off a strained smile as he held the power in his hand for a moments long... Before it exploded in his face...

"Kami dammit!" He howled as he grabbed his face and patted out his burning hair. "Fuck! That hurt!" Ichigo cried as he rubbed his eyes, getting the stinging feeling to leave. Growling he removed his hands and stared at them, "I REALLY need to work on my control if I want to get that right... And not blow myself up..." he muttered as he let his head back to rest against the wall. Looking over at his Zanpakuto with a sidelong glance, Ichigo mulled over what he was able to do with the chain. As feeble and weak as it was now, it was strong enough to be used as a whip, with the massive blade being the Fall(End of the whip)...

Bouncing up off the wall with a spasm of his back muscles, Ichigo looked at the unassuming chain at the end of his sword. Reaching over and grasping the chain, Ichigo thumbed it over. Getting a good feel of the chain in his grasp as he tested the tensile strength of it with his fingers. Finding that the small chain lengths weren't as weak as their size would entail, Ichigo began pulling on the chain, willing it to lengthen as he did so. Surprisingly, to Ichigo at least, the chain did lengthen, coming out to be around several yards long if he so wanted it... Around ten feet in all was spooled at Ichigo's feet, though he got the distinct feeling that more could come out if he so wished.

Flinching when an acidic ball slammed into his leg, Ichigo jumped away, dodging the next five acid globs that slammed into the side of the building. Trailing the chain behind him, Ichigo yanked, pulling the massive glaive like weapon towards him. Pulling it into his hands, Ichigo glared at the three dog like Hollows growling at him with inhuman sneers spread across their maws.

Gripping the hilt in a traditional Kendo stance, Ichigo rushed them, swinging down with a hammer blow to the first ones mask. The Hollow having not expectedd the speed, was quickly vanquished. Its fellows soon followed as Ichigo then used his chain like a whip and lassoed one while slashing another. Pulling on the leash like chain, Ichigo launched the Hollow towards himself. Fist raised and empowered with his own spiritual power, Ichigo dashed its mask to bits, rendering it inert as it returned to its home.

"Alright dammit... Time to find me a damnable Quincy... AND BEAT THE PISS OUTTA HIS ASS!"

 **[Hollows exterminated = 32 X 100xp = 3,200xp earned]**

 **[New Ability – Passive – Battle Lust!]**

 **Battle Lust... It calls to all those that have yet to fight in a true tug-o-war of the soul... Fighting against instinct and the Logical mind as one kills all those that are tagged as enemies within the Gamer's line of sight.**

 **\- Threat! This ability is passive and has to be willingly fought to end, it can drive the user insane from the amount of adrenaline and endorphins flooding the mind in such a state of carnage. Not letting the mind process what all has happened as the body takes damage. In such a state, the user does not register wounds, of any type, no mater they be flesh or otherwise.**


	6. How To Deal With Homicidal Quincies (P2)

Pulling his massive sword out of a hollows face, Ichigo delivered a high kick to anothers face, sending it flying back as he spun around with his sword and cleaved another in half. Launching himself back, Ichigo dodged an over handed swing from an ape like Hollow. He then spun his sword in a quick clockwise fashion, deflecting a few small blasts from a scorpion like Hollow.

"Dammit... Why did that idiot have to break that damned bait... Is he a fucktard or something?!" he grumbled as he stopped mid spin and slammed the tip of his blade a few feet through an oncoming Hollow, before pulling toe the left. Pulling it out, he then ended up planting the blade in another Hollow... Making him scowl at how much he was having to move his damned oversized blade.

"I need to get Rukia to teach me some control exercises... 'cause this shit is pitiful..." He scowled as he planted a fist in the Hollows face, blasting it off his sword and into the playground jungle gym below.

 **[Killed five Lvl 4 Hollows – 500xp earned!]**

"Well, at least I'll get a few levels out of this crap..." Ichigo mumbled as he punched the 'X' and then backhanded a hollow into the ground, killing it with his superior strength and level bonus. Comparing him to them, was like comparing a man to a bulldozer in pulling power.

"Alright, next!" He bellowed, catching the attention of over three dozen Hollows... Which wasn't much of a good idea now that he thought about it, seeing as his ass was bloodied and bruised as is. As the frist wave of Hollows arrived, Ichigo spun his large sword in one hand before placing the hilt behind his back, holding it like a massive glaive like weapon... Which it kind of was. He then jumped up, sword in hand, and turned to his left, using his body as a fulcrum he was able to decapitate over half the Hollows around him in one go. Landing on the ground, he didn't even have time to rest before the next group was on him, making him block with the flat of his blade.

"FUCK YOU!" He growled out, headbutting the Hollow, the blow taking off a few of his own Hitpoints as well. Pummel bashing a Hollow on an upward swing, he then dropped tot he ground, lanidng on his back. Barely avoiding a volley of arrows, Ichigo saw a slightly battered Uryū stumble towards him, his right arm was missing some of the sleeve from his school uniform... Not that that was surprising, seeing as the teen fired fucking bolts of pure Spirit Power from his fingertips!

"Hey four-eyes... How do you feel about that dumb-ass bet now?" The orange haired teen asked, shouldering his massive blade as he wipped a bit of blood from his face.

"This shouldn't be possible... That bait should have only attracted about a fraction of the Hollows that are here now... god dammit all! This is all my fault..." He cursed, making the other teens brow raise in interest.

"Well, if that's the case, then this is a problem... And until we get this shit cleared up... Truce?" He asked, reaching out with his slightly bloody hand.

"Fine... Truce... Until this is cleared up anyway, then we are going to see who is the best Kurosaki..."

"That's fine dumb-ass, but just live long enough to do that okay?" Ichigo said smirking, quickly pulling Uryū towards him as he lashed out with his blade, cleaving the devious Hollow in-twine.

"Thanks..."

"Don't thank me yet... You still owe me for this shit Ishida, now go get'em!" Ichigo jumped up into the air and began ripping the Hollow forces apart, cleaving through their lines like they were tissue paper. Taking down another quintet of Hollows, to go along with the last twenty or so he had killed moments before, Ichigo felt a massive amount of Spirit energy start to fill the area.

"Ichida! Get you four-eyed ass over here! We got company!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed a few more Hollows to bits, his Shihakusho now covered in hundreds of tears and rips from the constant battling.

"What Kurosaki!"

"That!" He pointed up at a large tear in the sky with his sword, making Uryū look on in horror...

"Oh kami...," He mumbled as a large pointy nosed white mask started to filter through the hole, followed by a large sheet like body.

"No shit... Rukia! What is that!" He yelled, getting the Purple eyed girls attention.

"Menos Grande! We either need to call the royal guard, or the captains... We aren't strong enough to even hurt that thing!" She warned, looking even paler than normal and about to faint.

"Well... I only see one option here... See ya guys!" Ichigo yelled as he ran at the massive creature, his sword held in a knights stance as he ran. Pouring his Spiritual Power into his movements, he began to move faster, his steps starting to crack the ground as he poured more energy into them. AS he started to unconsciously pour energy into his blade, it started to glow an eery blue color that looked like blue flames were now dancing across the blades edge and face.

"FUUUUCK YOOOOOOU!" He bellowed, jumping up, and with the aid of his immense Spiritual power, ended up at the Hollows mask where a large ball of red was forming. Swinging down, he unleashed all the energy from his sword right as the blade hit the mask... A massive wave of blue flames then carved their way down and over the Hollows mask, lighting it up as it let out a tumultuous roar of pain... before it started to fall in half.

AS it started to fall, strands of its body started to shoot out between the cut, healing it. But that was not to be, seeing as Ichigo was still poised for a second attack.

"DON'T THINK SO FUCKERRRRRR!" He howled, unleashing a second, and then third swings of the same caliber on the massive Hollow, the blue flames making a massive X across the monsters chest.

As the beast started to disappear, Ichigo began to fall towards the ground in a controlled fashion, using his spirit power to slow his momentum as best he could with the crappy control he had.

"What the hell was that Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, flying at him with a high leaping kick. Not noticing it in time, Ichigo was dealt a crippling blow to the head... Just as he was about to tell her he didn't know too.

 **[Killed 63 Lvl 4 Hollows – 6,300xp earned!]**

 **[Killed one Lvl 10 Menos class Hollow – 5,000xp earned!]**

"If you hadn't hit him, I think he would have told you Kuchiki-san..."

"That hurt you know... Being attacked by Midget, and then being defended by you... Kind of hurt my pride with that one, but thanks Uryū..." Ichigo said, surprising the two of them as the teen sat up rubbing his face. "Now, as to what the hell that was... I don't know what technique that was I just used... I just felt this pull in my chest that it was right... So yeah," Ichigo explained blithely, making the two sweat drop.

"That doesn't help much Kurosaki..."

"Eh, not my problem," Ichigo said as he picked his nose. "Well, I'm off to get my bo-" cutting himself off, Ichigo fell forward, his surprised yelp being heard by the two teens before him.

"Ichigo, now's not the time for jokes..."

"No doubt Kurosaki, now get up,"

"Um... I can't guys... I can't feel my body..." A large stream of Spiritual energy then erupted from Ichigo's body, jettisoning over a mile into the sky as his body began to release the equivalent of Captain class Spiritual Pressure from ever pore.

"OH FUUUUUUU-!" Ichigo howled as his body began to burn from the inside out. The only thing that saved Ichigo from burning up from his reserves just suddenly exploding out of him was Uryū Ishida, whom was now standing on his sword firing massive holly arrows as he tried to lessen the energy coming form his, hopefully, newest friend.

Uryū continue to fire arrows composed of Ichigo's Spiritual energy for almost three hours straight. His fingers now bled raw from the amount of energy he was needed to control as he stood their firing arrows. Ichigo laid there, in awe, of this teen that now went out of his way to save his life, risking his own fingers to make sure that he stayed among the living.

After another hour of painfully shooting arrows, the energy finally died down... To about lieutenant levels...

"Uryū..." A bodily tired and strained Ichigo called from his spot on the ground. "Thank you... I'd be dead right now if not for you..."

"Don't thank me Kurosaki... We're just even now," The Ishida boy parroted Ichigo's words back to him from earlier, save that he figured they were even now.

"No, we're not Ishida-san..." Ichigo let that set in before he continue, "I owe you my life... But instead of me owing you my life, how about I owe you a life long friend instead?" Ichigo asked as he got to a knee and looked up at the blood soaked teen before him.

"... That sounds... Reasonable... I guess," Uryū smirked, reaching out painfully with his bloodied hand for Ichigo to take. Grabbing it softly, Ichigo shook it.

"Friends?"

"Friends,"

The two Ex-mortal enemies, now friends, grinned at each other competitively and let go. Their hands coming to rest at their sides.

 **[Alert!]**

 **You've earned a Rival!**

 **[Alert!]**

 **You've earned a True Friend!**

Both windows quickly disappeared on their own, much to the relief of Ichigo... not having the strength to even try to exit out of them in his current body.

"Uryū, come by my house, I can get my dad to check on your hands for ya. He's a doctor and would be able to to a better job than if you did it yourself..." Ichigo offered offhandedly, shocking the bespectacled teen slightly with the invitation.

"That... Sounds good, I'll walk with you two..." Uryū smiled painfully as he tried to guard his raw fingers from the wind.

"Alright... just let me grab my body and we can get going... That sound good with you Rukia?" The two turned to look for the raven haired girl... Only to find that she had left without them, leaving Ichigo's body on a nearby bench.

"... Does she..?"

"Yes... though she doesn't do it too often... Just when I'm being a dick and crap I guess..."

"Makes sense..."

"Ass..."

"Moron..."

"Eh."

"?"

"I have my moments of stupidity, I won't disagree with that..."

"Oh, alright..." Uryū looked at Ichigo, slightly surprised by his non-combative answer.

"Now, that body..." Ichigo then hobbled his way over to his sleeping body and quickly got inside, where he was suddenly assaulted by a very sore cheek and shin.

"DAMMIT!"

"What now!" Uryū asked, slightly surprised by the shout, then he saw ichigo holding his cheek and left shin... And tried not to laugh at the sight.

"She beat my body while I was gone!" The teen cried, anime tears rolling down his cheeks as he jumped around in pain.

 **[Event cleared!]**

 **You have appeared in your first major pivotal battle, your choices have granted you a new ally when hunting Hollows, he can be called upon at any time a Hollow appears... But don't bug him to much!**

 **Friend/ally – Uryū Ishida – Class: Quincy**

 **Title – Event planner! - Grants +100% Exp gain during events! - Can be stacked!**

 **Achievement: One step further! - You are one step closer to unlocking your Zanpakuto's true name... Just listen and you might hear something!**

 **Exp earned during Event:**

 **14,900xp from kills**

 **5,000xp from completing the event**

 **2,000 from side-quests and Achievements.**

 **Gaining Exp during an event is done by one of three ways, though participation in the event is mandatory: Completing missions during the event, killing enemies during the event, or by gaining achievements during the event. The better the kill, mission, or achievement, the better the reward afterward.**

"Alright Uryū, just to warn you... My family is kind of..." Ichigo was about to finish, when his front door suddenly flipped open and Isshin Kurosaki came flying out in a leaping kick towards Uryū's face... Said kick was then intercepted as Ichigo grabbed hold and slammed his father into the side of the house. He then left him there and motioned a flabbergasted Uryū inside.

"You're just going to leave him there?" He asked, not believing the orange haired teen.

"He'll be fine, right dad?"

"Yosh!" Isshin howled as he came sailing over Ichigo's ducked form, his body landing in a lump on the living room floor. Looking at the man in surprise, Uryū just blinked owlishly before he glanced back at Ichigo.

The teen was absentmindedly picking up a roll of newspaper, which had somehow been timed perfectly for his fathers assault, and was now looking at his fathers crumpled body in the front room. Snickering a little Ichigo walked over and slapped the man with the paper, getting his attention.

"Dad, I need ya ta look at Uryū's hands, he got into a little fight with some pricks after school, dumb-asses tried to mug'im, but we took care of them, right Uryū?" Ichigo called over his shoulder at the bespectacled teen.

Uryū could barely believe that the Delinquent he normally heard stories about was so easily defending him, coming up with a story on the spot as he maneuvered his own father to take care of his injuries. "Yes, they were trying to take some money I had saved up for a project... Thanks to Ichigo here I wasn't even worse off than I already am..." Uryū lied smoothly, adding on to the tail to make it more believable.

"Ah, that sucks Uryū-san! I'll fix your hands up in a jiffy!" Isshin then jumped up from the floor and sped off, his white medical coat fluttering behind him.

"Is he-"

"Yep, every damned time I wake up and every time I walk through the front door... Unless he was with me.. But even then..."

"Ah... I see," Uryū muttered as he fixed his glasses, pushing them up farther on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

One quick medical treatment, and several squabbles between father and son, later... We come to find Ichigo, Uryū, and Rukia sitting down in the Orange haired teens bedroom. Each teen was holding onto a small plate of food that Yuzu had prepared for them, consisting of grilled halibut, crab and shrimp sushi, and a plethora of cooked Greens.

"Was this truly necessary Kurosaki-san?" Uryū asked as he looked at his plate, his brow raised and mouth slightly salivating.

"Trust me, you wouldn't have gotten out of this house without my sister trying to feed you at least ONE plate of her coking..." Ichigo smirked as he calmly dug into the food, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rukia tore through her food with little care for manners.

"I...See," Uryū mumbled as he cautiously scooted back from the ravenous soul reaper beside him. He then picked up his chop sticks and began eating, normally. Perking up in surprise, he looked at Ichigo and smirked, "This is really good Kurosaki,"

"Just tell my sister before you leave, she'll love ya for it," paying little attention to anything but his food, Ichigo quickly finished.

"Thank you, Kurosaki, for having me over... I shall make due my leave and thank your Sister for her wonderful cooking... I'll see you both at school then?"

"Yep, just don't bring that superiority crap with you," Ichigo chided playfully as he bit into a large piece of halibut.

"Shut it strawberry!" Uryū growled, his brow twitching in annoyance.

"Whatever," the orange haired substitute mumbled as he chewed. Walking out, Uryū mumbled about asshole strawberries.

"That wasn't very nice Ichigo..." Rukia said after swallowing her food.

"Eh, just one last jibe between friends is all," Ichigo quipped as he let out a slow burp, patting his belly in a satisfying manner.

"And that was just plain rude!"

"...Excuse me?"

"... You're excused, Moron..." Rukia growled, her brow twitching in annoyance, though she then caught what Ichigo had said about Uryū. "So you're friends already Ichigo? Kind of a fast turnout for everything he put you through today..." Rukia eluded, trying to get something out of the Substitute.

"Eh, he saved my life, after your ass left, injuring himself in the process to keep my ass from blowing the fuck apart... So yeah, we're friends," Ichigo waved her off as he leaned back in his computer chair. "Oh," he then jabbed her in the face, knocking her over, causing her to cry out and clutch her now bleeding nose.

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!"

"That, Kuchiki, was for beating the shit out of my body and then leaving me to my own devices! I could have fucking DIED if not for that Four-eyed bastard! You're lucky I don't beat the piss out of ya!" Ichigo fumed, his face red as he got in her face, making her shrink back in horror and fear as his Reiatsu poured down upon her, unconsciously.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You're Lucky..."

"Wha-?"

"You're lucky I've already forgiven your ass Rukia..." Ichigo calmed, backing away as he let out a huff of air. His face cooled as he slicked back his fair with his free left hand while his right rested on the desk, holding him up.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled, tears coming to her eyes as she looked down at the bed, her emotions running rampant in her chest as she tried to comprehend what she had done. As her tears began to fall and stain the bed sheet, Ichigo took notice and sighed. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, it's alright... I'm alive, that's all that matters,"

"But... But I... Left you," She sobbed out between the hitches in her voice.

"In the hands of someone capable..."

"I still left YOU!" She screamed into his chest, wanting to hit him again for acting so nonchalant about it all.

"I know... And I forgave you... Now get over it, you're not some little girl that goes around crying her eyes out," Ichigo said as he rubbed her back, trying to rectify his shouting at her. Granted, he really didn't need, nor should he even have, to do this... He just felt slightly guilty at having caused his closest thing to a godsend to come to tears. "You're Kuchiki Rukia, a strong and able gimp that is able to kick my Substitute Soul Reaper ass from here to Tokyo on a whim... So get your shit together and be that Rukia.. And not this sniveling little snot that can't cope with doing something wrong," His words reached her as she mumbled a slurred and tired thanks into his snot and tear covered shirt. Grunting in disgust and resignation, Ichigo lifted the tired girl up and took her to bed, laying her in the bed his father had reserved for her in Yuzu and Karin's room.

Walking down stairs, Ichigo came face to face with his younger sister Karin, the ever cool and collected one while inside the Kurosaki residence... Though that did change when she left, becoming slightly arrogant and hotheaded. She was sitting on the living room couch, sprawled out watching some rerun of a show called "Ghost Detective – The Don Kanonji Adventures!". She was looking away from her show, and directly at her brother, a small, sad, smile ached at the edges of her lips.

"Ichi-nii... Can we talk?" Karin asked, her voice slightly strained as she looked up at him with sad, bleary eyes. She looked like she was trying to hold back tears, which surprised Ichigo in a bad way- 'Who has the audacity to make my little Karin-chan cry! I'LL EVICERATE THEM!' he howled in his mind, his mental self spewing fire from his mouth and brandishing two massive cleaver like swords in a threatening fashion.

"What's wrong Karin-chan?" Ichigo asked in a quiet voice, knowing that she could only ever let him call her that if he was the only one in the house... and sensing that his dad and Yuzu were out, he knew she wouldn't mind. Rushing over, and clearing the couch in one leap, Ichigo was beside her, wrapping his lengthy arms around her petite body, holding the older 12 year old Kurosaki twin close to his chest.

"I... I saw something horrid... I saw someone... _Die..._ Today Ichi-nii... This... Monster... It came down and pulled their soul, their _soul_ Ichi-nii, right out of their body! And ate it! Blood splashed everywhere! It had ripped them in two! It was..." She couldn't say anymore, her cries taking over as he cradled her, patting her back and telling her it was all going to be alright. Patting her head, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her up stairs to his room, not wanting to wake Rukia from her tear induced slumber.

"Ichi-nii... I... I also... I saw you... I saw you today..." Karin mumbled as he closed the door, making him cringe slightly as he hugged her even closer. "I saw You... Fighting..." She mumbled out between gasps and half sobs. Cursing to himself internally, and vaguely hearing a voice agree with him, he sat down in his bed and kissed his sisters head. Trying to calm her down so he could possibly explain everything to her.

"What all did you see Karin-chan?" He mumbled into her raven black locks, his warm breath bringing a slight smile her her face as she tried to stop the cries.

"...Y-you were f-fighting this... Massive monkey looking monster... It was covered in black fur... You were fighting it until... Until another one hit you from behind... You hit the ground... Hard... And when it was about...About..." Ichigo told her to skip that part, knowing that she was referring to the part where they tried to curbstone his back in... "After... After that, I saw you in the air, and the other two were gone..." Karin whispered, her breath coming in ragged heaves as she tried to steady herself.

"What else did you see Karin-chan... Did you see anything you want me to explain now?" Ichigo asked, not even trying to deny what she had seen.

"...You killed Ichi-nii... I saw you kill one of those monsters... Cleaved it right in half with that massive sword of yours..." Karin muttered, having calmed herself down enough that she wasn't stopping herself ever other word. "Blood... And then it disappeared..." Karin finished, having stopped crying now as her eyes were to sore to cry anymore.

"Where would you like me to start, Karin-chan... ?" Ichigo asked, letting his words trail off as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Everything... OR... Or at least enough... So I know you aren't out... Killing innocents... at least..." She jibbed, making him chuckle a bit at her strike at morbid humor.

"Aye, well... It all started a few weeks ago... When that 'Truck' slammed into the house..."

"It wasn't a truck... was it Ichi-nii..."

"No... It was a large Hollow, a soul that had stayed in the living world so long that it had become corrupt and morphed from a Plus- normal soul- into a Minus- Hollow soul-... It had tried to eat you and Yuzu-chan... But thanks to Rukia, I was able to save everyone, including her," Ichigo stated, making Karin look up at him in slight awe and confusion.

"If she was the reason... you saved us... Then how did you save her too... That makes little sense Ichi-nii."

"Well, She was, and kind of still is, something called a Soul Reaper, or death god... Or Shinigami if you really want to get technical about it," He laughed, making Karin laugh as well. "She had shown up in my room, just minding her own business as a soul on a mission... And I kind of over reacted and got a binding spell placed on me... I broke it and ran down stairs when I heard the Hollow shriek and the wall crash in... I then tried to beat it off with a Metal bat I found laying around the floor."

"So that's what happened to my bat!" Karin exclaimed her cheeks slightly red in anger, but soon laughed, "So, lemme guess, you hit it with the bat and only managed to bend the bat right?"

"Not exactly... I smacked it hard enough in the face with the bat that I cracked a bit of the mask," Karin looked at her brother in awe, having seen what it could do to their house... And for her brother to hurt it without whatever power it was that Rukia had given him really stunned her.

"After that, I was tossed around like a rag-doll, getting my ass thrown back down the street... And in the process of it trying to eat me, Rukia stepped in and tried to block it with her sword... But instead was bitten by the Hollow on her shoulder. So, I hit it again and got it off her before I got her away from it,"

"Ichi-nii... You can be an idiot sometimes..."

"Trust me... I know... Anyway, I got her away and set her down under a street light... There she asked me if I wanted the power to save you guys... I said yes and so I stabbed her sword into my chest, right through my-"

"What the hell ichi-nii! You stabbed yourself!?"

"Yes! Now hush, Rukia's sleeping... Now, where was I... Ah, I stabbed myself in the chest and suddenly an amazing power rushed through my being... It was extraordinary!" Ichigo exclaimed, chuckling as he mused his sisters hair, making her smile softly while giving off a small annoyed huff.

"After that, I was able to take down the monster... I killed it, Karin-chan... I..." Ichigo let a lone tear race down his chin at the thought of killing, never, even when having to cleanse Hollows, liked to kill a living thing...

"I'm sorry Ichi-nii..." Karin soothed as she wrapped her arms around her elder siblings shoulders, letting his small tears stain her shoulder for a moment. After a few minutes of silently consoling each other, Ichigo straitened up and sighed, coughing a few times to clear his throat.

"Alright... Well, after I cleansed it, which is what my job is, I've been going around and taking on creatures similar to it.. Though I have found that not all Hollows are heartless bastards that will devour everything in their paths... I met this one that actually just wanted to have a quick spar, and then it, better yet she, helped me save Rukia after a long day of practice..."

"Really?"

"Yep, She, being the Hollow, was kind of cool. She just showed up and looked at me like I was going to make her day or something... But she didn't have a mouth so I couldn't really see her smile, but I knew she was happy by the look in her eyes... Which were Red by the by..."

"Sounds awesome ta me..." Karin muttered, eyeing her brother with a small smile. "And I don't think I've ever heard you talk about another girl like that before Ichi-nii... And I've seen Tatsuki and Orihime gush over you before and you don't say anything..." Grinning cheekily, Karin mock punched her brother in the chest.

"Erm... Eh he... Yeah, Well... Ya see..." He spluttered and tripped over himself in a race to clear his name... And failed miserably.

"It's Okay, ichi-nii, I won't tease ya 'bout it... So, what else have you done besides that?"

"Well... I got in a fight with Orihime's deceased elder brother Sora..."

ichigo then continued to tell his little sister about his escapades and how his life had been changed thanks to everything that had happened just over a few months ago... He told her how he was thankful he had someone, unrelated to the whole shinigami thing, to turn to and talk with now... Even if it would put her in danger- granted he would never let anything happen to her or her sister, their father was negotiable though. When he told her that she kind of laughed and told him he better take up the mantle should their father really kick the bucket... though she did hold a bit of mirth in her eyes when they talked about it.

"So..." Karin said as the two of them sat comfortably on the living room couch, Ichigo sprawled out as Karin laid on him. The two were watching a rerun of the Star Wars trilogy- currently they were on Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. "Are you going to tell the other two... Or do you want me to just keep quiet about this?" Karin asked reluctantly as Luke Skywalker walked though the Cloud City of Besspin Looking for his fraternal Twin Leia and his friends Han Solo and Chewbaka, Chewbaka being a massive being called a wookie that stood around eight feet tall and was covered in brown hair.

"Keep it quiet if you can please... We both know how over reactive goat-chin can be about crap... And Yuzu would just worry herself to death more so than any of us if she knew... But if it happens to come out, then it comes out and there won't be anything we can do about it..." Ichigo stated flippantly, moving his free hand around in a 'whatever' fashion.

"Alright then Ichi-nii..." Karin muttered as she shifted her pajama clad self into her brothers chest even more, having gotten ready for bed not long before coming down stairs to watch a few movies as they waited for the rest of their family.

Suddenly the front door burst open and a screaming man and preteen came flying yelling about a wonderful day and how the moon was blue and the sky was so clear and a bunch of other bull-crap that neither stoic sibling really cared about.

"That's all good and wonderful dad... but its fricken 11:30... Where the hell've you an' Yuzu been?" Ichigo asked as he peered over the top of the couch, his nose barely making it over the rim as he glared daggers at his father.

"Um, didn't you see the note on the fridge?" Isshin asked as he pulled a note off the right door to their fridge, the note saying something about the two of them going out for a father daughter day, and that they would have taken Karin, but that she was out practicing with her friends for 'football' (soccer).

"Oh... No we didn't see that... Well then... If you guys want to get some popcorn out and made, we're close to finishing Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, if you wanna join us..." Ichigo informed them as he got back into his comfortable position on the couch, Karin still cured up on his chest.

"Yosh! We'll be in there soon my son! And Popcorn shall be served, isn't that right my wonderful daughter Yuzu-chan!"

"Yep!" Yuzu chirped as she hunted down the Popcorn and slapped a packet into the microwave.

After that, the family of four readily continued watching the Star Wars Sequel Saga and enjoyed the time they were able to spend as a normal family for the next few hours... Much to Karin's and Ichigo's secret enjoyment.

* * *

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 15]**

 **[Title – Protector... & The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 3,121/16,000**

 **Hp – 1,600/1,600(2,250/2,250)**

 **SP – 3,750/3,750(4,750/4,750)**

 **20 points to allocate...**


	7. Family Issues

Getting up and Remembering to put on more guest friendly cloths than a sleeveless grey shirt and sleep pants, Ichigo got ready for breakfast. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand and opening the bathroom door, that so happened to have the sound a shower running behind it, Ichigo walked in and started his morning routine. He then started going through a mental check list...

Appropriate morning attire... Check

Brushing teeth... Check

Still partially asleep... Triple check...

Running shower in a two bathroom home with five girls and two men...

 _ **This is brain speaking... You have reached a disconnected number... Please, call your local phone operator and speak with a local representative to fix this issue... Your mind has now shut the fuck down... Have a nice day!**_

 _Hiya brain... This is Kurosaki Ichigo, you help run my body?-_

 _ **Yes, how may I help you?**_

 _-Well... see, we're currently in a bathroom that has a running shower... And said shower ony has a plastic curtain shielding said occupant from our adolescent gaze... Could you please rectify the fact that we are in a bathroom with a possible female resident of this establishment... Cuz I don't wanna die!-_

 _ **Sure! Just give me a moment to reboot your cognitive functions and we can clear you right out! … … … And done! You are good to go Kurosaki Ichigo-San! Have a nice day, and please, don't be afraid to call your conscience again for assistance!**_

Getting the hell out of dodge, Ichigo dove out of the bathroom, toothbrush and deodorant in hand, and barrel-rolled down the hall to get away from certain doom. Little did he know that there wasn't even anyone in there and that Isshin only 'forgot' to turn off the water. Though the man didn't do it on accident... That was to be sure...

Walking down stairs, Ichigo looked rather disheveled as he plopped down into his normal seat at the dinner table. Sitting around it in a slightly awkward fashion was his sister Karin, to his right, Rukia, to his left, Orihime and Tatsuki both sat across from him on the other side of the table... To his far right sat his father Isshin with a rather large grin plastered to his face.

"What's up Goat-chin... Need a new ass beatin' today?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly as he fixed a plate of egg rice balls, fish- of some kind- and a few hand fulls of fruits.

"Nay, my, oh so, gracious son! With you providing me such beautiful daughters I cannot bare to think of ruining this morning!"

"Already did Goat-chin..." Karin muttered from Ichigo's left as said Strawberry leaped over the table and began to strangle his father. Much to Tatsuki's, Rukia's and Karin's secret enjoyment, and Orihime's open dismay.

"Should they be...?"

"They do it every morning... Not something new for the rest of us..." Rukia stated evenly as she nibbled on a very delicious bunny shaped Egg & Rice-ball. Yuzu shouted a few words from the kitchen to her father and Ichigo to stop and get back to eating before the day started, getting the two hyperactive men to stop and eat their food.

"Thanks Yuzu!" Ichigo stated rather loudly, making sure that she could hear him, and with her mumbled 'Welcome' from the Kitchen he knew she did. Going about eating his breakfast, Ichigo methodically devoured his rice balls and took a healthy gulp of cranberry juice to chase down the sweet tasting breakfast. Knocking back some fish and fruit next, Ichigo whipped the remains from his mouth with a proffered napkin, courtesy of a slightly blushing Orihime.

"Thanks..." Ichigo stated politely as he, making the Orangete girl blush even more as she busied herself away with her meal.

"You're welcome..." she mumbled as she nibbled on a rice ball, similar to what Rukia had been doing before.

"So, dad, will you be walking the girls to school today," Ichigo asked as he leaned back in his chair and stretched, earning a few sideways glances from most the girls at the table, sans his sister of course. "Or were you wantin' me ta take 'em?" Yawning at the end, he glanced at his dad.

"I can't today... I have a patient arriving in about half an hour... So you'll have to take them Ichigo," Isshin said, acting even vaguely serious as he stated his intentions for the day.

"Alright..." Felling a little shocked by his fathers seriousness, "Yuzu!"

"Yeah?!"

"Did you hear dad?!"

"Yeah... I'll be ready to go in ten! Just make sure Karin-chan is ready and I'll be out!" The youngest member of the Kurosaki family said as she continued with her work in the kitchen.

"Alright... And what about you three, do you mind walking with me to drop off Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked his three female guests as they followed the conversation around the household.

"Sure!" Orihime chirped.

"Why not..." Tatsuki stated noncommittally, busying herself with a piece of toast.

"I don't see why not," Rukia replied with a small smile.

"Ichigo... Are you sure Yuzu and I need to be walked?" Karin asked, feeling slightly embarrassed that her brother would be walking her to school... Granted it wouldn't be her father and all his nut-job glory doing it...

"...You should take that up with him..." Ichigo jabbed a thumb towards their father... Whom so happened to be plastered to the massive picture of their mom as he mumbled incoherent rambling of an insane man to it.

"...I'm good thanks..." She muttered as she went back to finishing off her food.

"Alright then, if that's all set, i'm going to head upstairs and finish getting ready... Anybody need me... Knock first at least..." He shot behind him as he dragged his still lethargic body up the stairs to his bedroom.

After having thrown on some clean school cloths and grabbed a few umbrellas, Ichigo marched his happy ass down the stairs and came face to face with his father being laid out by a very red in the face Karin... Whom also seemed to be in her school uniform.

"Goat-chin?"

"Goat-chin..." Karin growled out lowly as she removed her foot form her fathers back, freeing him form her wrath... For now.

"Is everybody ready?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his school bag out from a cubby he had placed it in earlier the night before, since he had no homework that night.

"Yep! ...Oh! I forgot umbrel-" Orihime was cut off as a bright orange umbrella was suddenly tossed towards her, almost lazily.

"Can I-" Tatsuki was also interrupted by the red umbrella flying towards her at break neck speeds, "Thanks Ichigo!" She cried, catching it with a flurry of arm movements. The next one was tossed towards Rukia, it having been aimed directly towards her head. She deftly caught the forehead seeking umbrella-missle and glared daggers at the whistling teen across from her.

"Her ya go girls..." Ichigo said as he handed the twins their own umbrellas with practiced ease, a flowery pink and yellow one went to Yuzu, and a black and blue trimmed one went to Karin. Both girls happily exclaimed their thanks and quickly went outside, the sky being overcast and struck with a high chance of rain.

"Be safe all!" Isshin feverishly waved as he cried tears of joy at his children walking off to their respective schools together once again.

Walking down the road Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia walked in an 'H' formation with Yuzu and Karin walking in the middle of them. For Ichigo, it was instinctual to protect his sisters, and as he moved on this instinct, his spiritual energy that leaked from his body- AKA Spiritual Pressure- took on a protective feel, though it being targeted towards his siblings held an interesting affect that none knew was taking place. They, being the three older girls, had basically taken heed of the instinctual feeling to protect the things that the air around them was telling them to protect...

Hence why they were moving as a single unit with the two young girls in the middle and Ichigo in the front left corner, Orihime took the back right, Rukia the back left, and Tatsuki took the front right. The girls were in the positions normally meant for support/healer, Orihime, Long-range/rearguard, Rukia, and finally second in command/front-line fighter, Tatsuki.

"Karin, Do we turn left up ahead, or right?" Ichigo asked as they came to a crossing.

"Right, left's the mall... remember?" Karin retorted with a fake suffering sigh, making the other girls laugh at the jab at Ichigo's intelligence.

"Yeah, whatever..." Turning the corner, they continued on their trek towards the junior high school.

As Ichigo took the lead down the small side walk, the rest following him, Karin moved up beside her brother. Her face was set in stone and unreadable to all those that looked at her, save her Ichi-nii.

"What's wrong Karin?" Ichigo asked with a hushed voice, not letting the other girls hear him, seeing as she had made a job out of making sure they didn't hear what _she_ was going to say.

"I'm curious Ichi-nii..." her affectionate name for him brought him up short for a split second, before he righted himself. He wasn't going let it faze him as he continued to lead them down the empty sidewalk.

"Yeah Karin-chan?"

"Do Orihime-san and Tatsuki-chan know about all this?" She asked as she kept her eyes dead ahead, not wanting to alert their company to their conversation.

"Yeah, I told them after a Hollow tried to eat them... Not exactly the best of nights... But it could have been worse... Hollow-san could have chosen _not_ to show up and help out..." He muttered with a hint of humor in his voice, making Karin chuckle slightly, but not enough to make her giggle.

"Oh, alright... Then the only person here that has no clue as to what's going on is Yuzu... right?" Karin asked bluntly, watching as her brother stumbled slightly form the claim.

"Yeah..." He mumbled out in a guilty fashion.

"I think we should tell her soon... Just so we won't have such awkward situations like this..." She motioned around herself, but he understood.

There had been an awkward silence in the air as the group of six had headed out that morning, and it had only gotten worse as the morning had dragged on.

"I know you wanted to protect her from all this... and you wanted me to keep it a secret from her and dad... But I realize I cannot lie to Yuzu... As much as it pains me Ichi-nii, I can't keep that promise..." She muttered out sadly, not liking the fact that she was letting her older brother down.

What she didn't know however, was that he was secretly overjoyed at her decision. He was proud that she would tell him directly that she couldn't lie to their family, especially her twin, and that warmed his heart... For family was the closest thing anyone could have... Though the bond of a twin is even greater in many respects...

"Alright... After dinner tonight I'll pull her aside and we can tell her... Alright?" He asked, not wanting to upset his only saving grace.

"That should be good... Oh!" She exclaimed when she suddenly noticed they were standing in front of her school, all the other children milling about like ants as they traveled from one gossiping group to the next.

"Well, I'll see you later Karin-chan..." He bent down and gave her a hug, and a slight peck on the head as he bid her goodbye.

"Talk to ya later Ichi-nii, she mumbled as she smiled her last real smile for the day till she got home.

"By Ichigo-nii!" Yuzu yelled brightly as she ran past, catching up to a group of her friends as they began to talk about the people that had escorted her and her sister to school. They mostly wanted to know who the man was. When she told them, they were floored, seeing as most were hormonal preteens or teens themselves. They were jealous that their friend had such a hot looking older brother, and when a few mentioned this, they were surprised to hear that most of the other teens older than them thought he was some sort of delinquent because of he naturally star-burst orange hair.

Grumbling to themselves they then started bombarding her with more questions about her older hunk of a brother.

"Oh boy... Rumor mill 101... Never let Yuzu near her friends when family takes you to school..." Karin muttered to her brother before she walked off, he shot her an agreeing grunt as he waved her and Yuzu off, walking back towards Karakura High.

"So, What was that chat you had with Karin-san about?" Rukia asked as she skipped gleefully along, hopping from one cement square to the next in a game she had thought of in her head. Taking great pleasure in stunning his second newest friend, he told her exactly what was going on.

"Oh, she was just talking about Shinigami stuff... Not much," he droned out, watching as Rukia stumbled and landed on her face.

Laughing internally at her strife, he pulled her to her feet by the back of her school jacket. Seeing her look of utter Horror did make him laugh though as he set her down.

"Don't be so surprised... With everything that happened yesterday, you should be happy ALL our families don't know about this..." Ichigo informed her, though he couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he did so.

"What the hell Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she glared daggers at him, "Why the hell would you involve your sister like that!" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well... If it wasn't for the fact that she had seen our whole fight with Uryū yesterday... And been chased by a Hollow... That I later killed... We wouldn't even have to worry," Ichigo stated, brooking no argument from his shorter companion.

"Uh..."

"Yeah..." The two stopped talking for over ten minutes before Orihime spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Kurosaki-kun... What are we going to do now?" She asked, looking worriedly between herself and Tatsuki.

"What do ya mean Orihime?"

"I mean," Orihime took a quick gasp of air and tried to explain, "Well, with us living at your house now... Are we going to be staying there or are we going to be looking for a new apartment?"

"Well..."

"Cuz we could be family! Ya know, fighting off creatures of the night and stopping crime like a super hero family!" Orihime cut him off, breaking out into a few judo and Karate stances as she pretended to fight off unseen attackers and do a barrel roll.

"...Uh... We'll see..." Ichigo sweat dropped as he glanced at his orange haired counterpart.

"Tatsuki... I do have a question for you," Ichigo asked as he turned around and started walking backwards as he stared at her.

"Um, yeah?" She answered dumbly, being caught off guard by his sudden question.

"Do your parents know about you staying over at my house?"

His bluntly asked question, caught all the girls off guard, though none more so than Tatsuki herself. Rukia just glanced over her shoulder at them, wondering what that was about. Orihime turned a little white and hid her face behind her hands, not wanting to see her Kurosaki-kuns face when Tatsuki told him the news. Both about his question, and why she was at her house to begin with.

Ichigo Just kept his gaze even and cool as he took in the reactions of his closest friedn and her best friend... Noting that they both had gone white in the face. ' _Oh-boy... This is going to piss me off isn't it...' '_ _ **You have no idea kingy...**_ _' 'Huh? Who said that?'_ Ichigo called out in his mind, knowing he hadn't heard the voice, or else his friends would have reacted as well. Brushing it off for now, Ichigo refocused his gaze on Tatsuki.

"Well?"

"Um, I... I -..." She mumbled so low he couldn't hear her.

"What was that?"

"I said, I... I didn't... Tell... him,"Tatsuki said, her face hung low and slightly tinged with red and a few tears.

Not being surprised in the slightest, nor even a bit angry at her words, Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"That's fine... WE can deal with that later, but I gotta ask," He looked her in the eye as she raised her head at his words, "Did ya at least tell him about you staying at Orihime's?" he asked, apprehension coating every word he spoke as he saw the negative response forming in her eyes.

"...No..." She quietly murmured, just loud enough that he could hear.

"And why?"

"BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO..." She stopped herself from crying out in rage and hurt and took a shaky breath, letting a few tears streak down her cheeks, "He was... Going to... Ra-" She was cut off when a full blown bear hug knocked the air out of her, surprising her greatly. Her face currently rested in the chiseled chest of her long time Orange haired friend and sparing partner, Kurosaki Ichigo... And he was _hugging_ _ **her**_...

HE then began to tell her it was all going to be alright, and that she wasn't ever going to have to see him again as long as she lived. Orihime, then slammed into them and joined the hug, and then Rukia even joined in, her small arms not even going around Tatsuki and Orihime.

"WE, we will make sure nothing happens to you Tats... Right?"

"RIGHT!" Orihime declared happily, right in their ears, though it was received graciously nonetheless.

"Do you have to ask Ichigo?" Rukia barked as she mock punched his shoulder, making the girls laugh as tears rolled down their cheeks.

After having calmed their nerves and straightened themselves out, the group of seven made it to school, having picked up Chad, Chizuru, and a surprised Uryū on their way in. The group made it to room 301. Ichigo, being the most outspoken and hotheaded of his friends and pseudo family, grilled the teacher until they allowed the group of friends to sit together at the back of the classroom. This surprised everyone, and when they asked him to explain his reasoning for doing so, he laughed and said it would be better for them.

Not really giving them a reason just confused them more.

"Ichigo, what the hell?" Uryū asked as he sat down next to the Orange haired substitute. His brow was creased in exasperation and slight anger. "Why did you want us to all sit back here Kurosaki?! Now I can't see as well!" Uryū yelled, while only getting a bored look out of the boy in question.

"I did it... So we could help her..." Ichigo threw his thumb over towards Tatsuki, her face red with embarrassment at having all their faces trained on her so suddenly.

"Ichi-Baka!" She growled and punched him in back of the head, knocking him face first into his desk, sending a pile of papers flying.

"Ough..." he mumbled into the wood... "Meeeean..."

"I'll kick your ass nine ways to Sunday if you do that again..."

"Hate you... Hate you so much..."

"Shut it strawberry..." Uryū drawled, pulling the man up from his face planted position. "Now would you both kindly explain.. What the hell... Is going on?" Uryū groaned out as he rubbed his temples, trying to keep from strangling his new friend.

"Tatsuki... You wanna or.."

"I'll do it..." She mumbled, not wanting her childhood friend to blow things out of proportion. So, she told them what was happening. How her father had been belittling her for the past few years, how her mother did nothing, and how until recently, her father had never laid a hand on her Sexually. The last part almost had Uryū, Chad, and Chizuru up in arms to go skin them a father. That is until Ichigo had rectified what she had meant by 'hand on her' and what she meant by belittling... Then the whole lot of them were about ready to sharpen knives and pitchforks to go hang them a dead man.

Internally, Tatsuki was overwhelmed by the love and loyalty her friends, and Ichigo's friend, were showing her. Though when Keigo and Mizuiro showed up... It was turned up a notch in the loyalty department. The two young men both looked at her coldly and then at each other and nodded. Mizuiro and Keigo then told her that they had dealt with similar parents in the past, and that they would die before the left her to such a fate...

By this point, the strongest girl in Japan... was now an emotional mess. Her friends had just shown her that she would never have to be alone anymore, relying solely on Orihime to keep her sane and from a deep depression... Now she had a plethora of great friends to fall back on.

"Thank you... Thank you all.." She was then showered in hugs and the occasional kiss on the head from Chizuru as the red head made sure to convey just how much she meant to them. "Alright, alright... That's enough," Tatsuki yelled with a smile, getting her friends to back off slightly with all the affection, and though her smile still showed, she made sure they knew that she wasn't going to be this affectionate in the future.

"You're welcome Tatsuki-" Chad was about to continue when the teacher yelled at them that class was beginning. So the group of friends sat down and spent the next three hours wading through classes and dealing with the occasional bully that thought they could get a dig in at the group of misfits.

None of them realized that this was pry the strongest group of Human beings in all the earth... Or at least in Japan.

* * *

Now we find Ichigo, Uryū and chad sitting in the only class they shared just amongst themselves away from the girls, English 103, the advanced class, just one step below the college level class. And with the three of them taking up a spot each in the top twenty, they were sure to reach the AP class next semester instead of staying in the advanced class.

"Now class, repeat after me... _She found shells by the sea shore... and they were very fine..._ Now, repeat," The teacher, a Kenzou Fumihiro, asked the class as he looked them all over with pride.

" _She found... Sells by the sea sore... and they were very fine..."_ Chad repeated in his deep baritone voice, making the teacher smile kindly at his try.

"That's good Sado-san... But you need to speak a little more clearly with your _Sh'es_... Shells, souned more like sells... and Shore, sounded like sore... Do you understand?" Kenzou-sensei clarified for the much larger built teen.

"Yes Sensei, thank you..." Chad said in perfect Japanese as he nodded in thanks.

"Now, Kurosaki-san, would you please?"

"Ah-hem... _She found shells by the she shore... and they were airy fine..."_ Ichigo siad with slight disdain, knowing he had just messed up on his words.

"AH, I can tell by the look on your face that you know you misspoke a word or two... Would you mind telling us which ones you might have mistranslated?"

"Hrm... I think I messed up on sea... and Very... But i've been distracted recently by a few things happening at home... So I haven't practiced as much recently..." Ichigo informed the teacher with a small scowl. This teacher having been one of the more... Respecting of his students, had gotten Ichigo's respect... Though only just.

"Ah, understandable Kurosaki-san, I know your father runs a clinic out of the home... So I can see where things might get distracting... And it wasn't all that bad, from either of you Sado-san, Kurosaki-san... Just remember to practice and any English speaker won't know the difference," Kenzou said with apparent pride.

"Understood Sensei," The two boys uttered in unison, striking the teacher with another wave of pride.

"Now onto the rest of the lesson... We will be learning about..." The teacher droned on and on, having the students work on a few written assignments and other smaller pieces.

* * *

Several hours later, and it was lunch time, Ichigo, Uryū, Chad were talking together as they ascended the stairs to the roof. Their conversation consisted of what their last two classes had planned for the next week... Group Projects... They were thankful that the three of them had been fast enough to pick each other for the projects, and not some of the other dimwits in the class... Like Keigo and Tomta, and Shinagi... Keigo would have been the most tolerable out of all the idiots there... But he even just hearing about the projects, he broke down into a puddle of nerves and brain farts.

"Well, if Chad can bring in some tinfoil, baking soda, and a small soda, I got the paper mache, wire, and the cardboard... What about you Uryū?" Ichigo asked as he counted off on his fingers all their materials to go grab.

"I have a large area we can use... Just so long as we don't plan on actually testing the volcano there... I also have food and drink available for us," Uryū stated in an uncharacteristically calm voice, He pushed his glasses up as he and his two colleagues marched up the last two flights of stairs.

"HEEEy Ichigo!" Keigo shouted from the far side of the roof, he was waving his arm around frantically in greeting.

"Shut up Keigo... The dead can hear you..." Ichigo stated as he sat down next to Orihime.

"So mean..." Keigo cried out as he drooped his head and let anime tears stream down his face in a comical fashion.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, Chad... Ishida-san, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked with peaked interest.

"Kurosaki-san asked me to eat with you all earlier... Hence why I'm here now..." Uryū stated, assuaging their questions and pulling out his own bento. He then sat down next to Mizuiro and Orihime. None deemed it necessary to question him more, seeing as it was Ichigo that had asked him to join them... There must have been a reason.

"So, Ichigo... What's been on your mind lately... You seem to be much quieter than normal..." Tatsuki asked, not knowing what all to say as an awkward silence fell over them all.

"Eh, not much Tatsuki, just school and the occasional spirit bugging the hell outta me, ya'know, the usual," Ichigo said nonchalantly, making Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru spew their drinks all over the ground.

"When the hell did you begin to stat seeing ghosts!?" The three of them asked at once, though Mizuiro's reaction was more sedate than the other twos.

"Um...Since ever?" Ichigo said, a slight bead of sweat rolling down his face at the situation he was now in.

"How...?" Keigo asked, a gobsmacked look etched on his face.

"Um, since before my moms death?" He stated as he backed up from Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru's encroaching faces.

"And the reason you didn't say crap to us is why...?" Chizuru asked with a deathly sweet grin, making all men within sight turn slightly blue in the face.

"Um... Forgot...?" Ichigo said, trying to get her to believe that he had forgotten to mention that to his newest friends. His three friends then proceeded to, attempt, to beat his ass, sans Mizuiro, and ended up with the two hot heads in a pile of limbs on the far side of the roof, smoke wafting up from their bodies as they twitched uncontrollably from the beat down.

"You do realize we will want answers soon right?" Mizuiro stated as he looked on at his two friends, unsurprised at their state of being as he looked back at his phone.

"Yeah, I know, They just got a little close for comfort there... Just give me a week or two to get my story straight and i'll tell you guys how it all happened, alright?"

Ichigo turned away from his friend, noting his dismal nod while his phone took up most his attention.

* * *

"OI! Rukia!"

"What Strawberry!"

"First, I'M NOT A DAMNED STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo fumed, shaking a fist at his friend, "Second! Have you been sensing anything out of the ordinary around here... I feel that there's... Something not quite right about the school as of late..."

"Yeah... I've felt it as well. Do you think it's anything to do with your friends gaining Spiritual pressure recently?" Rukia asked as she looked sidelong at her only Human friend thus far.

"Well, it might... But them having spiritual pressure has been something that has been growing for years, least now that I know what the energy is," Ichigo said in an off handed manner, making Rukia looked at him with a stunned expression.

"What do you mean, 'growing for years'! I've only just noticed that their energy has been growing!" She hastily whispered back, making a face at her orange haired companion.

"Yeah, but I had noticed that their reserves had plummeted recently," Ichigo started, making her look at him in awed interest, "But it's only been recently, since you got here, that their energy has returned in any measurable amount.. And it has increased quite a bit too... Though for what reason I can't fathom," Ichigo said as he leaned against the railings.

"I don't know berry-kun... But lets go eat lunch before everyone eats it for us..." Rukia stated as she ducked under a broad swing, blowing a raspberry at Ichigo as she raced him back to their friends, 'That idiot... He should know that he's there reason for their exponential growth... But I guess even a genius has his moments of stupidity.'

* * *

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 15]**

 **[Title – Protector... & The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 3,121/16,000**

 **Hp – 1,500/1,500(2,250/2,250)**

 **SP – 4,650/4,650(6,150/6,150)**

 **Str – 55(+50s)**

 **Vit – 50(+50s)**

 **Per – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Dex – 70(+50s)**

 **End – 70**

 **Cha – 36(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Wis – 60**

 **Int – 45(+25p)**

 **Luk - 40(+25p)**


	8. The Hollow Coven

**Three weeks after Roof Top incident**

* * *

Walking through the streets of Karakura Town, Ichigo and Rukia were on patrol for any signs of Hollow activity, that did not have anything to do with Hollow-san or Gurētourufu-san. They have gone one these patrols frequently as of late, having each felt something off about the surrounding area, like there was an air of malevolence permeating the very atmosphere of the town. In the time that Ichigo and Rukia have been preforming their patrols, Ichigo has also begun his training in the _Art of Destruction_... Or _Hado_.

As of now, he was working on _hado #1 – Sho_. Also known as Thrust. It was a chant-less _Hado_ , making it one of the easiest ones to learn... Supposedly... But as Rukia has learned in her time teaching Ichigo how to use it... there are those that can make even the simplest things hard.

"Ichigo... All you have to do is gather a small, SMALL, amount of your energy in the tip of your index finger and then release it in one direction... Here, I'll demonstrate it for you again... For the hundredth time," She murmured to herself as she showed her supposed student how to use the Hado.

" _Hado #1 – Sho_!" She exclaimed evenly as she jabbed her finger at a can sitting on the side of the road, both high schoolers watching as it exploded up into the air and then crashed down with a small tink of tin meeting cement. "And that," Rukia said as she blew the smoke from her finger comically, "Is how its done. Now, your turn Ichigo."

"Alright... _Hado #1 – SHO_!" He yelled, a mall ball of white blue light forming on the tip of his finger for a second before it exploded in a show of light and smoke. Coughing as he waved away the offending air, Ichigo glared at his finger for a second. He then grew rather irritated and began shouting all sorts of obscenities towards the high heavens... Much to Rukia's continued irritation and amusement.

"Damn, fucking, bastard, cunt, shit faced, dick licking son of a bitch!" He howled, getting rather creative with a few of his curses as he then accidentally let off a burst of _Hado #1 – Sho_ at an unsuspecting tree, blowing it in half from the power. "Um... Oops?" He chuckled out weakly, looking disbelievingly at the destroyed tree. Neither Shinigami was able to comprehend the fact that Ichigo had just used a _Hado_ Spell without even using its name, just by subconsciously forming the energy like he had been doing and firing it off with his rage.

"Um... Ichigo... Fire your _Sho_ at that tree again... This time... No name... Just shoot," Rukia stuttered out, not really comprehending how this should be possible. So, listening to her instructions, Ichigo wordlessly pointed his finger at the tree, and fired off a _Sho_ without even trying, blowing another chunk out of the tree with his over powered _Hado_.

 **[Alert – New ability gained!]**

 _ **Hado #1 – Sho**_

 **This is a _Hado_ spell that fires a shot of Kinetic energy at its target, acting like a shove or push, as its name suggests. Though, given enough power, this seemingly none-lethal move can cause quite an amount of damage. If enough energy is applied, then this move may become lethal.**

 **[Learned a new skill! +150xp]**

 **[New skill tree added to menu – Art of Destruction/Hado skill tree!]**

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo beamed to himself as he fist pumped the air. Grinning mildly at his ability to use the _Hado_. Looking over at Rukia, Ichigo smirked at her gobsmacked face and just about laughed his ass off. But thanks to his years of holding his scowl in place... He still laughed at her.

"Buwahahahaha!" He exploded with laughter as he pointed an accusing finger at her, snapping her out of her funk with a glare growing angrily across her face.

"Shut up Strawberry!" She yelled with a flying kick to his face, bowling him over.

Now standing on his chest and face, Rukia began to ground her heel into his nose and mouth.

"That's what you get for laughing you idiot!"

Growling at him she suddenly stopped and pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket. Looking at it she saw that Soul Society had informed her of a group of Hollows that had just made their presence known in the area just outside southern Karakura... And with them being the only ones close enough, they were left to get it.

"Come on Ichigo, we got a Hollow nest to go clear..."

Rukia stepped off his black and blue face, the rest tinted red for some odd reason.

"Ohhoho... Hate... You... So much..." he mumbled as he rubbed his face slowly. Getting up he dusted himself off and gave her a pointed look, "Okay, where to captain smalls?"

He shot her a look that said ' _Well, what the fuck?_ '

 **[Endurance increased +1]**

"There's a group of Hollows out by the southern end of town, and you're the only one close enough to go take care of it... SO get ready and lets kick some ass!" Rukia said, holding her bicep in a show of strength with a maniacal grin on her face.

"...Let me get Ishida... We might need the help..."

Pulling out his phone, and shooting Rukia a slightly worried look, he started dialing numbers. After a few rings, Uryū answered the cell, sounding rather irritated.

" _What the hell do you want Kurosaki... I'm studying..._ "

"There's a-"

"Hollow Nest"

"-Hollow nest not far from the southern end of town... Apparently I'm the only one close enough to take care of it... Wanna release some of that pent up aggression on some dumb-ass Hollows?"

" _AS much as I would love to kill Hollows with you Kurosaki... I have to study... If I leave I'm a dead man..._ " Uryū whispered as a door opened in the background. " _ **Uryū, who are you on the phone with?**_ " A deep masculine voice asked.

" _Just a friend from school Ryuken... He had some questions about the project we're working on... Do you need anything?_ " Uryū asked begrudgingly, his hate for the other person in the room palatable even over the phone.

" _ **Very well then... Carry on, and don't forget you have chores after ward...**_ " The voice said with a bit of eery finality as it left the range of the receiver.

"And that was?"

" _My_ _father._ _.. He's an ass..."_

"I know the feeling... My dad's just about a certified lunatic... As you've seen..." Ichigo said with a slight chuckle, "Well, if you can't go, then I'll just wish you luck... See ya at school Uryū..."

" _As much as it pains me to say this Kurosaki... Good luck as well... Don't act rashly you bastard!_ " Uryū barked over the phone with a bit of mirth as he taunted his Shinigami(Soul Reaper) friend.

"Yeah, and pull that stick out your ass and ya might get more done!" Ichigo shot right back as he snapped the phone shut, smirking as he got the last word in.

"So... No Ishida then?"

Rukia stood there with a pensive look to her, her body slightly stiff and her foot tapping the ground rapidly.

"Nope... I guess his dad's a hard ass or something... Don't look forward to meeting him..." Ichigo muttered as he looked at his phone for a minute. "We could call Orihime and Tatsuki!" Rukia blathered for a second, making Ichigo shoot her a look of confusion.

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"'Cause they can see Hollows too, and if they are going to get any experience fighting them, then going out and taking care of weak Hollows would be the best thing... Wouldn't it?" Rukia asked, looking rather innocent as she gave him a puppy dog face and sniffled a bit for effect.

"FINE! I'll give them a call..." He then shot her a glare, "But I'm not going to pressure them into it ya hear me Midget!" Rukia just shot him a triumphant look that looked vaguely superior

Growling, he flipped her off. He dialed Tatsuki's number and waited for her to answer.

 **Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...**

" _Sorry for not being able to answer the phone right now, But I'm busy and don't need your shit!"_ The static filled voice of Tatsuki's voice mail answered, her own voice having taken over for it with her own message... One that was so much a part of Tatsuki it almost made him laugh.

"Well... She's not picking up, lets go!" Ichigo declared, having basically won their whole argument about bringing the girls along to help.

"...Damn strawberry..." Rukia muttered just loud enough to be heard, not that Ichigo really cared right then.

* * *

"Hate my life!" Our Orange haired hero screamed as he dived out of the way of a Tiger Hollows claws, after having jumped over a Tarantula/demon like Hollow... That also had a scorpion stinger coming out of its back end, near its spinnerets... It was a fucking creepy looking thing that had sickly green eyes and all eight legs of a spider. It also had a pair of spider fangs on either side of the creatures elongated, demon like head. This head was attached to a human like body that had pincers for arms, this 'extension' of the Hollow was connected to the front of the spider like body, right where the mouth and pincers of said behemoth would have been.

"Son of a bitch!" Ichigo howled as he dodged a strike from the Spider/Scorpion/Demon/Human Hybrid thing.

 **[Dexterity & Endurance increased +1]**

"Rukia! Shakkahō! Shakkahō now!"

"I'm working on it Ichigo!"

" _Koten_ _Zanshun_ _: I reject!_ " The voice of Orihime called out as a blade like beam of light came bounding around Ichigo and tore a Hollow straight in half with its power.

Looking on in shock, Ichigo almost laughed in joy at seeing his friends... Though when he looked at them, he saw they were in dire straights to begin with. Orihime was on her last legs as it was. Her shirt was missing its back, and two sets of angry red lines trailed criss-cross from shoulder to hip, her brae's strap was also torn off and hanging out behind her. Her pants had been torn around the shins, revealing darkening bruises. Her hair was a massive tangle of knots and frayed ends, looking like she got in a fight with a brush and lost. Tatsuki on the other hand wasn't much better, her shirt was ripped to shreds, revealing her brae, and a trio of red angry lines trailed over the visible skin. Her left pant leg was missing above the knee and there was a small stream of blood slowly trickling from the hidden wound. Even though Tatsuki was standing, she was barely even conscious as Orihime held onto her with one arm.

 **[Alert – Bloodlust Activated!]**

Seeing his two closest friends in such a state brought Ichigo to a whole new level of **Pissed the fuck off** that Rukia and those in question had never seen. A massive blast of blue white reiastu then exploded from the teens body, creating a crater from his immense power, which even floored his three allies.

Landing on their knees from the intense power Ichigo was letting off, they were only able to look on in awe as he then smashed through all opposition like it was nothing.

Pointing his finger at the Ugly ass Spider-Scorpion-Demon-Human thing, A blast of almost visible air blasted towards the Hollow. Upon reaching it, nothing happened at first... That is until it was blown into two ragged halves, destroying most of its upper body and sending its crumpled body through a large warehouse behind them, toppling the structure as the Hollow took down most of the structural support the rusted out building had... Crushing its remains.

 **[Cleansed one(1) Lvl 20 Hollow Hybrid +2,000xp)**

Ichigo then Flashed out of existence and decapitated several Hollows with a quick spin and flash of his sword. He then jabbed a finger in the direction of a Hollow that had been trying to sneak up on his friends, unleashing another _Sho_ on the unsuspecting Hollow, he blew its head off, sending it toppling to the ground.

 **[Cleansed five(5) Lvl 4 Hollows +2,000xp]**

It dissipated before it even touched it.

Looking at the rest of the coven that had taken residence inside the now destroyed warehouse, Ichigo looked like a master of death as he quickly mowed them down. Landing body hits and decapitations left and right as he let his rage and resolve drive his actions. Lopping off ones arm and then blasting a powerful _Sho_ through its gut, the monster fell to its knees in agony, though Ichigo ended said agony when he also blew its head off as well.

 **[cleansed nine(9) Lvl 3 +2,700xp]**

Then, as if by sheer luck of the draw, a Hollow latched its massive maw onto the teens shoulder, biting into his skin, tearing muscle, breaking bone, and tearing tendons and mutilating cartilage... He screamed out in pain, dropping his sword from the pain he then used his other fist to pinch the Hollow in the mask repeatedly, breaking it and inevitably getting the Hollow off him. **[Alert – Blood Lust Broken!]**

 **[Hp – 1,281/2,250]**

Then, without any notable hint of the action, a Garganta opened, revealing a new set of threats to the Substitute and his friends.

Three large Hollows appeared in the blackness of the Garganta, each different from the last. The first was a large ape like Hollow with a boar mask that had large tusks, its body was a mottled color of green, orange, blue, and red. The second one was not as tall as the others, though it commanded a... Presence of sorts, one that no sane man would overlook. It had no eyes, no nose, and it was stark white... Its teeth lined the outside of its mouth, and it had a pair of bat like wings that were folded against its back, acting like a long white cape. The only piece of the Hollow NOT white were its hands, which were stark black and were armed with five inch long needle like claws on its fingers.

The last was a large elephant like Hollow, elephant like being that it was an elephant crossed with a centipede... It was weird... It was brown and black with a Hollow hole placed in the center of its thorax, instead of its chest below its head where they usually are.

"Well...Fuck..." The Orange haired Substitute stated as he eyed the three new arrivals wearily. Ichigo then flashed over to his friends, using his superb physical speed instead of any shinigami technique... seeing as he didn't consciously know one...

" **Orihime... We can heal him for you if you wish..."** A deep baritone spoke from behind Ichigo, spurring the teen on to check his friends, though with such massive threats now having arrived, he really didn't want to waist time looking at what was going on behind him. If his friends weren't going to show fear towards it, then he shouldn't worry either.

"Um... If you say so Ayame..." Orihime stated nervously, " _Sōten_ _Kisshun_ _: I reject!_ " A large bubble then formed around Ichigo, surprising him as it wrapped him in its glow and warmth. As it finally enclosed him fully, he felt a... A feeling, a feeling he hadn't felt in over six years... Though with Orihime's tendencies, and her maternal instinct, he should have seen this coming... It was a mothers warmth... A warmth that had eluded him for so long he thought he had forgotten it... And it was wondrous... Her powers... They were the embodiment of a mothers love and protection... Though also her wrath when threatened... It was beautiful to him.

 **[Healed for 600hp – 1,881/2,250]**

Feeling a sense of ease and, astonishingly, healing wash over him, Ichigo looked himself over, and to his amazement, he saw that many of his wounds had started rebuilding themselves. His shoulder was no longer bleeding as profusely as it was. His many gashes and cuts had all sealed over as well, save for the more severe wounds, like his shoulder and a nasty gash on his chest from the Scorpion thing form earlier.

"I feel a lot better Orihime! I think I ca-"

" **Shinigami...** " The, almost blindingly, white Hollow asked in that slightly warbled tone that their race had. " **Why are you here?** " The middle Hollow asked, his mouth moving slowly as he talked, his words drawn out.

"Um... Under orders?" Ichigo stated, not entirely sure what the hell was going on right then. Three Hollows walk out and start asking him why he was here, yeah, that wasn't something that happens everyday...

" **And?** " The Hollow asked, leaving the rest of his statement unsaid as an invitation.

"Well... I was told to come clear the place out... But apparently, I might be outclassed here..." Ichigo stated nervously, rubbing the back of his head while shooting the three Hollows a nervous smile.

" **Ah... Then I can forgive this... If you leave... Now...** " The eyeless bat-like Hollow said as he stepped forward, acting in a slightly threatening manner.

"Um... Sorry I can't do that... Seeing as you'll be eating souls and such..." Ichigo remarked offhandedly as he tightened his grasp on the massive katana like sword in his hand.

" **You think we're here to kill, Shinigami-teme?** " The Centipede Hollow stated with a heavy amount of venom and contempt lacing his tone, " **We're here to hide, not to kill... We'd go back to Hueco Mudo to do that shit, fucking trash... Ulquiorra... Can I just kill them and get this over with?!** " The large Centipede/elephant Hallow asked with all due distaste for the group in front of him.

"Well, if you're hiding, then tell me... What are you hiding from?" Ichigo asked, not letting his eyes stray from them as he lazily placed his massive weapon on his shoulder with well disguised ease.

He let his eyes grace over their names, drawing in their levels and what stats he could quickly gather... Along with names, or name in Ulquiorra's place.

 **[Ulquiorra (unknown) Lvl 32]**

 **Class – Adjuchas Hollow**

 **HP – 3,100/3,100**

 **SP – 5,065/5,065**

 **Str – 39**

 **Vit – 100**

 **Per – 91**

 **Dex – 106**

 **End – 80**

 **Cha – 50**

 **Wis – 45**

 **Int – 77**

 **Luk – 20**

 **[Centipede/elephant Hollow Lvl 22]**

 **Class: Adjuchas Hallow**

 **HP – 3,545/3,545**

 **SP – 3,600/3,600**

 **Str – 200**

 **Vit – 163**

 **Per – 12**

 **Dex – 35**

 **End – 83**

 **Cha – 22**

 **Wis – 50**

 **Int – 50**

 **Luk – 9**

 **[Ape/boar masked Hollow Lvl 18]**

 **Class: Gillian Hollow**

 **HP – 1,800/1,800**

 **SP – 2,520/2,520**

 **Str – 93**

 **Vit – 60**

 **Per – 30**

 **Dex – 35**

 **End – 61**

 **Cha – 36**

 **Wis – 45**

 **Int – 36**

 **Luk – 16**

He was even gathering a bit of energy into his hands, for him at least it was a bit. Waiting till he would need to fire off either his unknown power, or the wordless _Sho_ he had been able to create...

" **There is a group of Hollows hunting us in Hueco Mundo... But they are to much for us now...** " The first one, the large Ape looking Hollow stated, Drawing everyone's attention to it. The large Hollow was a dark Grey color, save for its boar like mask. " **Ulquiorra-dono here told us that staying in the world of the living might be the safest route... Had we known that these mutts would take our spot... We would have come sooner to deal with them,** " The Ape like Hollow stated, glaring daggers at the Elephant/centipede thing and the other Hollows still alive.

 **[Quest!]**

 **Issue an ultimatum!**

 **Chalenge the bat-like Ulquiorra to a duel...**

 *** Win conditions: Win duel +10,000xp, come to a draw +5,000xp**

 *** Lose conditions: Lose duel -500rep with all present individuals, Die – Game Over!**

"Well then..." Ichigo was damned confused as hell, having worked with a Hollow, or two if you count Gurētourufu-san... Then he had no reason not to believe them... But if they were lying, and all things pointed to this, then lives were at risk... and that was something that Ichigo was not going to let stand, no matter the cost. "How about this... I'll cut you a deal..." This piqued the attentions of both the Bat like Hollow and the Ape like Hollow, "I'll take your word..." Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime looked at Ichigo with very alarmed faces and began to question what the hell he was thinking, and if he was even in the right mind.

"If you.." Ichigo pointed a finger at the bat Hollow, now proclaimed to be Ulquiorra, "Fight me one-on-one... And prove how truthful your actions are...Think of it as a friendly spar... No killing blows, sound alright?" Ichigo asked with a confidant smirk.

Having gained the ability to feel out the intentions, and sometimes goals, of his opponents through fighting, or sparing as with Hollow-san, Rukia, and Tatsuki... Ichigo figured he could grasp what their true intentions were from their leader... Even if he was only that for a moment.

" **Very well... Shinigami-san... I will fight you... But be warned... I won't go easy on you** **either.** **..** " The bat like Ulquiorra leveled emotionlessly at his soon-to-be opponent, walking slowly forward as he then fired off a small barrage of balas( _Spanish for Bullet_ ) at the other Hollows, sans his allies, killing them all instantly. This made it clear that the Hollow was telling the truth about killing off the other Hollows in the area... Though Ichigo didn't think he was lying about that to begin with.

As the orange shell that Orihime had placed over him vanished, Ichigo walked forward, keeping his concentration split between his building power and the enemy he was about to spar. Brandishing his great sword version of a Zanpakuto one handed, surprising his foe and his compatriots, Ichigo pointed the blade tip at the Bat Hollow and smirked.

"You ready Hollow-san?"

Ichigo asked with a quirked brow, not lessening his smirk in the slightest.

" **Depends Shinigami...** " In a sound of buzzing, Ulquiorra disappeared, " **Are you?** " He asked, reappearing right over Ichigo's left shoulder... A bad move.

"Yep..." Ichigo quickly pointed his left hand over his shoulder and fired off three shots of _Sho_ from his index, Middle, and ring fingers in that order. The first shot made Ulquiorra dodge to the right, where the next shot was aimed, this one slamming into his chest and making him stumble back a few paces, the last clipped his shoulder and spun him around, surprising him even further. **[Hit x2 = -400dmg US]**

Ulquiorra, thinking of a quick plan of action, used the Hollows version of Flash step, Sonido( _Spanish for sound_ ). Appearing in front of Ichigo this time, He lashed out with his claws, raking them across the Substitutes chest. **[-50dmg IK]** Drawing first blood, Ulquiorra then round housed Ichigo in the ribs and sent him flying. **[-32dmg IK]** Much to everyone's amazement, Ichigo stopped himself from landing in the massive pile of rusted out struts and other building material that used to be a warehouse.

Looking at him, everyone noticed a blue ball of energy engulfing his hand, he growled and then jabbed at Ulquiorra, as if the punch would actually reach the mostly uninjured Hollow... "Raah!" But when the energy leaped from his hand and fried off like a speeding bullet, Ulquiorra was forced to dodge again, though he was grazed slightly by the ball of energy, burning his right arm as it sailed on by. **[-50dmg US]**

Turning back to Ichigo, he was slightly shocked to see the boy now in front of him with his massive weapon on its downward arc... And only a few inches from his shoulder...

With a small splash of blood, Ichigo and Ulquiorra both jumped away from the other, looking at the injuries they had just received. **[-300dmg IK] & [-600dmg US]**

" **Hmm... you are talented... Shinigami...** " The bat Hollow stated with a slight air of respect... Though it was so minuscule that most didn't hear it for what it was.

' _Well... After clashing with him... I can say that he's a scary Hollow..._ _An_ _d_ _that he wasn't lying... And he's yet to throw a_ _killing blow_ _..._ ' Ichigo thought as he flashed towards Ulquiorra again, sword nowhere to be seen... Though there was a long ass chain in Ichigo's hand as he charged forward.

" **Coming at me weaponless... How tragic...** " the eyeless Hollow stated... Right before a massive sword came crashing down where he once stood. Several yards away, he reappeared, slightly surprised and respectful of his opponents use of the sword. ' _ **Hmm... An interesting Shinigami... I wonder what drives him...**_ ' He was brought out of his thoughts as the same sword form earlier then came flying towards him. Flying, just like a spear, the massive weapon shot through the spot he was just in, him having jumped above it to dodge... Though when the chain waved upward slightly, he should have at least noticed the weapon now flying up towards him.

A small slash now flowed from the base of Ulquiorra's spine all the way up and over to his left shoulder blade, having just missed severing his wings. The slash was nowhere near deep enough to be crippling, or even life threatening for that matter... But it did tell the Hollow that he was facing a warrior... One with extreme precision and dexterity... **[-10dmg US]**

Slowly drifting back down to earth, Ulquiorra looked over at his opponent with a higher bit of respect, it just being enough that everyone noticed his appraising look. For those that knew him, they knew that this was a rare, and obviously, priceless occasion... Their heartless friend/leader/lord was showing respect, however small, to a shinigami... and one that didn't seem to be of all to high a caliber either. Until now that is.

 **[Reputation with Ulquiorra increased +800 – 800/5000 Intrigued]**

" **Shinigami...** " Ulquiorra started, waiting for his opponent to retrieve his sword.

"Hollow..." Ichigo greeted, smiling at the Hollow as he did, walking out of the cloud of dust they had made earlier in their match, carrying his sword on his shoulder like it had been there all along.

" **How?** " he asked, looking at the Shinigami with appraising eyes, very curious as to how this boy had gotten his sword back so fast.

"Ah ah ah!" Ichigo began, wagging a finger at his opponent, "I can't reveal all my secrets now can I? How would our next spar go if we did that?"

Ulquiorra, and his two companions, stared wide eyed(or agape as in one Hollows case) at the Substitute for a moment. The same went for Ichigo's own group of friends, though they were a little more discreet about it... Save Rukia who looked livid beyond reason and was now being held back by Tatsuki and Orihime.

" **So... You trust us? Just after fighting me?** " The bat like Hollow asked, rather perturbed by the reasoning the Shinigami might be using to determine their trust as a group.

"Well... I have this knack... to feel out my opponents feelings during a fight... All I have to do is cross swords with them... Figuratively speaking, seeing as we used many modes of combat just now," Ichigo stated, smirking with a bit of arrogance and plenty of determined resolve and confidence to go around. "Though that may be the main reason I'm trusting you... Its also based on the fact that you upheld your word while we fought... Never once did you, or I for that matter, try to deliver a fatal blow..."

" **Yes... But that does not** **explain** **how you can trust them... So, do tell...** " The eyeless Hollow asked with a roll of his hand, indicating that the orange haired boy should continue.

"Well, to be honest... I don't trust them... At all really..." He stated with a shrug, making everyone, save Ulquiorra, sweat drop at that answer. "But, I trust you, and seeing as you're their defacto leader and all... I figure you'll be keeping them in line..."

" **A very astute observation, Shinigami-san...** **And yes.. I would keep them in line... No need to ask,** " Ulquiorra bowed slightly, showing his difference to the Shinigami boy.

" **Ulquiorra! What the hell man! This is stupid! We should kill this trash!** " The large centipede like Hollow roared, slamming several of his feet down in anger.

" **Shut up Yammy... They are far to strong for us... And I was beat fairly... So I shall abide by my betters words...** " the slimmer Hollow berated the larger, much angrier, of his companions, not paying the Ape and boar masked Hollow any mind as it hummed and nodded in assent to the agreement.

" **Grrr... Fine Ulquiorra-dono, I'll follow ya... For now,** "

" **Shinigami-san... What is your name... It is best that we are able to distinguish between us who we are talking too when we next meet...** " Always the logical thinker, Ulquiorra bequeathed the young man, not really caring otherwise save for the fact of easy conversation later.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo... But just call me Ichigo, Ulquiorra-san,"

" **Very well, Ichigo-san... I will make sure to k** **e** **ep these two, and any other Hollow that wishes to hide here, under control... And should the need arise, eliminate them,** "

"If that's what you feel is just... Then alright... I'm trusting you Ulquiorra-san... Don't betray it... I won't hesitate to act,"

 **[Quest!]**

 **Issue an ultimatum!**

 **Chalenge the bat-like Ulquiorra to a duel...**

 *** Victorious!: Come to a draw +5,000xp**

 *** Bonus: +800rep with Ulquiorra!**

 *** Bonus: Ulquiorra is now an available sparring partner!**

 *** Bonus: Ulquiorra's Coven is now a faction!**

 *** Bonus: +10,000rep to Hollow Coven (led by Ulquiorra)**

Turning away, Ichigo walked over to his friends, each of them looking at him with awe, Rukia had a little bit of awe and anger in her look, but that's just her Soul Reaper pride bogging her down.

"We can talk later... Alright?" He asked, his voice heavy with strain and fatigue.

"Yeah... Whatever jackass..." Rukia mumbled, though Ichigo just threw her over his shoulder, he then got Tatsuki to climb on his back while he carried Orihime Bridal style. They then vanished in a burst of speed, thanks to his bastardized Shunpo(Flash step).

 **[Zanjutsu increased by nine(9) points!]**

 **[Kendo increased by three(3) points!]**

 **[Intimidate increased three(3) levels!]**

* * *

"Ah crap!" Ichigo shouted as a flying kick to his face sent him onto his bed, courtesy of a purple eyed midget and her excessive anger mismanagement...

"WHAT THE FUCK ICHIGO!" she howled, shaking the house as they, Tatsuki and Orihime, latched onto anything solid. Both girls were looking at Rukia like she had grown a second head, seeing as she was kicking the ass of the one guy that had just saved their lives... By making an ally out of an intelligent Hollow. Getting up and, trying, not to flip his shit... And failing miserably, Ichigo pommeled the older shinigami into the ground... By way of ultimate noogie...

Now with a slightly less willing, to destroy his personal well being, Rukia sitting in the corner... Ichigo was able to finally address the two girls sitting on his bed.

"Alright, spill it, what the hell were you two doing out there?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his sword head while he leveled an imposing glare on his two long time friends. "You two could have gotten seriously hurt if I hadn't shown up!" He growled, wincing when he aggravated his shoulder wound.

"Um... Would you believe in coincidences?" Tatsuki asked, looking rather sheepish for the 'strongest girl in Japan'.

"Yeha, we weren't trying to-" Orihime tried to start, but was cut off by Tatsuki's hand covering her mouth as she shot Ichigo a nervous smile.

"Uh hu... And the tooth-fairy happened to be there handing out candy in a frilly pink tutu..." Ichigo dead panned, making both girls sweat-drop at his heavy sarcasm.

"Um...Yes?" Orihime said from behind Tatsuki's hand, making Ichigo flip out.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUTTA BOTH OF YA! THAT WAS SOME GRADE "A" STUPID OUT THERE!" He howled, his face getting redder and redder with each word he said, "AND IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO FORGET THIS SHIT, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU SHOULD BOTH BE HAPPY DAD AIN'T HERE! HE'D HAVE ALL OUR ASSES FOR THIS KIND OF CRAP!"

Finishing his rant, Ichigo, huffing like a mad bull, tried to calm himself.

"At least we weren't beaten too badly... Right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sheepishly... Though the death glare she received afterwords told her everything she needed to know.

"Just..." He sighed, rubbing his face as he slammed down into his computer chair, "Just go get cleaned up... I'll go get some bandages and patch you two up... And then we can talk about that power of yours Hime..." Ichigo commanded weakly as he walked by, placing a hand on each their shoulders as he passed. ( **Hime = Princess in Japanese** )

"Um...Okay..." Orihime mumbled as her face turned into a tomato. Tatsuki, doing the same along side her, managed to hide her blush before Ichigo, or Rukia, could see it.

* * *

 **-Some time later at a Department store-**

* * *

"That'll be ¥4,253.16 ( **$35.78 USD** )" The Cashier muttered disinterestedly as she handed the bag of medical supplies; gauze, hydrogen peroxide, Q-tips, mothballs, a large container of Oversized band-aids, and a tube of neosporin. Ichigo dropped the due change in the woman's awaiting hand and grabbed his bag. "Have a nice day sir..."

"Thanks! You too!" Ichigo said as he ran out the door, not paying the bewildered customers and service staff any mind as he ran down the street towards home.

* * *

 **-Half an hour later, Kurosaki home and Clinic-**

* * *

"Alright, this is going to sting... So just grab Tatsuki's hand, alright?" Ichigo instructed Orihime as he dabbed some Hydrogen peroxide on a moth ball and readied to clean one of her wounds.

"Why does it have to be me?" Said black haired girl whined as she shot Ichigo a pout, not wanting to be held in Orihime's death grip.

"You and her got into this, so you get to hold her hand..." Not waiting for her to move her hand from Orihime's grasp, Ichigo made quick work of her wounds, cleaning them in record time... Though he did take long enough for Tatsuki to know that doing something like this ever again would brook the same result...

Finishing up with applying the neosporin, bandages, and gauze, Ichigo was ready to work on his other friend. Applying the same procedure to her as he did Orihime, Ichigo worked Tatsuki over, cleaning wounds, applying Neosporin, and layering on the gauze and band-aids like a pro.

"I...Ichigo..." The tomboy began, huffing slightly after having dealt with Ichigo pulling a few bits of glass from her arm and cleaning out a few deep gashes. "If.. If I didn't know any better... I would tell you to go into Medical... But I know you got no patience for those idiots..." Ichigo nodded, leaning back in his computer chair, ' _Speaking of Idiots...'_ Ichigo looked over at Rukia, whom still was pouting in the far corner of his room, and gave her an appraising glance.

"Hey midget... You done sulking? Or do I need to pull you out and beat ya again so you can get over yourself..."

Smirking at his victory over the midget demon, seeing as she was now flying at him with renewed vigor and loathing, he blocked a flying kick to the face and deflected her towards the bed. There she made a soft landing and mumbled into his pillow...

"Can't hear ya midget.. Ya gotta speak louder than that," he teased, smirking as he saw a vein on her head start pulsing uncontrollably.

"I SAID!" She pulled up from the pillow quickly, getting in his face, "THANKS! YA DAMNED STARWBERRY!" She screamed at him with such force that his hair blew back some...

Staring widely at her for a moment he then patted her head.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" Flashing her a cheeky smile, he didn't see the fist that connected with his chin and plastered him across the floor.

"JACKASS!" Tatsuki yelled, her face red and a large vein throbbing across her brow.

"Why... Pain... Do you love me..." He mumbled as he stared at the pretty Hollow-san's floating around his head, each dancing to some unknown anime song.

"...I think you broke him Tatsuki-kun..." Orihime mumbled to her friend as she went up and poked his shoulder.

"Good! He's an asshole who needed his ass kicked anyway!" She growled out, shaking her fist at the downed teen threateningly.

"...Scary..." Orihime giggled out, seeing as her friend was still dressed in her torn cloths.

"Ugh... Mommy... Don't spank her... It was my fault..." Ichigo blathered comically, his eyes rolling about in his skull.

Slipping into unconsciousness, Ichigo could only just hear a voice cackling at the back of his mind... The sound of crazed laughter echoing up form the dredges of his unconscious...

* * *

 **[After having tended to your friends injuries, you have gained Six(6) levels to Healers touch!]**

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 15]**

 **[Title – Protector...(perm) & The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 14,971/16,000**

 **Hp – 1,500/1,500(2,250/2,250)**

 **SP – 4,650/4,650(6,150/6,150)**

 **Str – 55(+50s)**

 **Vit – 50(+50s)**

 **Per – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Dex – 70+1(+50s)**

 **End – 70+2**

 **Cha – 36(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Wis – 60**

 **Int – 45(+25p)**

 **Luk – 40(+25p)**

 **'p' Represents the [Protector...] Title**

 **'s' Represents the [Substitute] Title**

 **Ichigo Skills and other information!**

 **Skills:**

 **[Zanjutsu Lvl 7 – 35/50]**

 **[Kendo Lvl 6 – 41/50]**

 **[Healers Touch Lvl 15 – (23%)**

 **[Intimidate Lvl 23 – (55%)]**

 **[Bastardized Shunpo/Flash step Lvl 3 – 1/100]**

 **[Hado]: Skill tree expands from here...**

 **[Hado #1 Sho – A blast of kinetic energy that can, with enough power, become lethal to the users opponents.**

 **[Unknown skill(s)] The number of used unknown skill = 2**

 **Titles: [Protector...], [Intimidator], [Substitute Soul Reaper], [Older Brother], [Healer].**

 **[Title(s) Equipped] – [Protector...(Perm)] & [The Substitute]**

 **Protector... has become a permanent part of your very being... All stats have been permanently adjusted to fit this... The Substitute is now the equipped title.**

 **Reputations - The left side of the / is how the person in question views you, the right side is how you view the person. If there is no divider, then the feelings are mutual.**

 *** Orihime – 5,000/10,000 Loved One/One sided Love**

 *** Tatsuki – 4,200/5,000 Childhood Friend, Family**

 *** Rukia – 2,000/5,000 Friend, Partner, Unknown**

 *** Chad – 5,000/5,000 Right Hand, Family, Brother in Arms**

 *** Uryū – 2,500/5,000 Rival, Brother in Arms, Friend**

 *** Keigo – 5,000/5,000 Friend/One Sided Best Friend**

 *** Mizuiro – 5,000/5,000 Friend**

 *** Chizuru – 4,500/5,000 Friend**

 *** Hollow-san 7,000/20,000 Acquaintance/Friend**

 *** Gurētourufu-san 5,000/20,000 Acquaintance/Unknown**

 *** Ulquiorra 800/5,000 Intrigued/Acquaintance**

 **Factions: These are the known factions of the world, your own personal opinion of them can be added at a later time.**

 *** Soul Society/Seireitei – 100/100,000 unknown**

 *** Hollow World/Hueco Mundo – -2,000/100,000 Disliked**

 *** Hollow Kingdom/Hueco Unido – 2,000/100,000 liked**

 *** Karakura Town – 50,000/100,000 Greatly Supported**

 *** Karakura gangs – -100,000/100,000 Hate Without Ending**

 *** Hollow Coven (Led by Ulquiorra) 10,000/100,000 Respected**

 *** First Black Court/Fāsutoburakkukōto – 100,000/100,000 Owner/Will Follow Just About Anywhere**

 **O** **wned Faction(s):**

 **[Fāsutoburakkukōto** **/First Black Court]**

 **Occupants** **of the** **Fāsutoburakkukōto Group**

 *** Kurosaki Ichigo – Leader/founder**

 *** Chad – Unofficial Member**

 *** Rukia – Unofficial Member**

 *** Orihime – Unofficial Member**

 *** Tatsuki – Unofficial Member**

 *** Uryū – Unofficial Member**

 *** Chizuru – Unofficial Member**

 ***** **Keigo –** **Unofficial** **Member**

 *** Mizuiro – Unofficial Member**


	9. They Have The Power!

Two weeks had passed since the appearance of Ulquiorra and his Coven... And Ichigo had just gotten back from checking in on them, and sparing with Ulquiorra for the ninth time... Sporting a series of small gashes down his right shoulder- reaching his thigh, he also wore a trio of gashes on his left cheek, right under his eye from a near miss with said bat-Hollows claws. His shuhakusho was also in taters, besides the massive rip on his side, he also sported only half of his shuhakusho's hakama(pants) having had the right side ripped off at the thigh by a passing swipe.

He was also bare chested from having a bala slam into him, witch, incidentally, sent the teen right through the very building the Hollows had just rebuilt... Much to their chagrin and mirth.

And that is where we find him now, just having left the Coven and slowly walking home.

' _All my hate... That...Hurt...'_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his temple.

 **'Naw, they're just toughening ya up kingy!** ' the echoed voice in his head said as it pealed with maniacal laughter.

' _Ya know... I've been meaning to ask you something now that you're finally here...'_

' **ohho! Really now Kingy! I've never heard ya call to me?! So whats the occasion?!** '

' _...WHAT DO YOU MENA HAVEN'T HEARD ME! I'VE BEEN YELLING FOR YA FOR THE PAST MONTH AND A HALF!_ ' The teen raged in his head, almost bowling the inner voice over with his intensity.

' **Son of bitch!** ' he roared, laughing at the anger boiling inside his host. ' **That's some grade A hate right there I tell ya! Now, focus it and let it flow through you- Use the dark side!'**

' _...Really... A dark side reference... seriously?' Ichigo thought blankly, stopping in the middle of the road as he shook his head in exaspiration. 'Whatever... But seriously... Who are ya?_ '

' **Me kingy? Well, how's about ya tell that hot momma of a shinigami to teach ya how to speak to me! Haha! Then maybe we can have some _real_ fun with her!'** the voice cackled, making Ichigo scowl even more at his inner voice.

' _I'm really tempted to just force my way in there, wherever there is, and just kick the shit outta ya...'_ Ichigo replied evenly, his only response being a slight chuckle before a uproarious fit of laughter took over.

' **YOU, BEAT, ME?! That's a hoot Kingy! I'm your better in every way! I'm fast, stronger, and more of a killer than you'll ever be!'** the voice cried out in laughter before it was silenced by a wall of willpower, courtesy of Ichigo.

"Oh just shut up..." he muttered out loud as he picked up the pace.

* * *

 **Next day – School**

* * *

Walking up to the roof top to eat lunch, Ichigo felt an odd spiritual signature coming from up there. Quickening his pace some, Ichigo hurried along to protect his friends.

"Guys! Is every...thing... What the?" Ichigo paused as he looked at his friend chad oddly. The man, seeing as he was a good half foot taller than most adults, was holding a bird cage with a blue cockatiel situated within.

 **[Chad Lvl 10]**

 **[Rukia Lvl ?]**

 **[Uryū Lvl 38]**

 **[Tatsuki Lvl 9]**

 **[Orihime Lvl 8]**

 **[Mizuiro Lvl 9]**

 **[Keigo Lvl 6]**

 **[Chizuru Lvl 7]**

"Hey Ichigo," Chad greeted, waving slightly at his friend.

"Hey Ichigo!" Keigo and Chizuru yelled, causing several of them to grasp their ears out of pain.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime greeted with a blush, Tatsuki sitting next to her with her head in the girls lap.

"Yo, Kurosaki," Uryū greeted amicably as he spotted the teen.

"Hey Strawberry, what took ya so long?!" Rukia taunted as she shot him a superior look.

"Stuff it Midget!" He growled back after waving at everyone else.

Turning to his best friend, Ichigo pointed at the bird, "So, what's up with the Cockatiel?"

"It talks... And it says that there is a Hollow chasing it..."

Looking at the Orange haired substitute, he continued.

"Do you know what it's talking about Ichigo?" Ichigo went riggid for a second and then shot a look at Rukia, Uryū, Orihime and Tatsuki, seeing what they thought of this. Seeing that they were each as shocked as he was, he knew that there would be a problem with this.

"I might..." Dragging his friend away from the others, he made sure they were out of ear shot.

"Alright, Chad... Do you trust me?"

"Of course Ichgio..."

"Alright... Do you know what a Shinigami is?"

From there, Ichigo explain what he was, what a Hollow was, and what exactly was hunting the bird he was holding... And the most likely reason it could talk... And after hearing the confirmation form the bird itself, he was proved right...

"So... You're a Substitute soul reaper?"

"Yes"

"You fight against these... Evil Spirits called Hollows..."

"Correct"

"But you have a few allies that are Hollows, whom I'm guessing aren't going to eat souls..."

"Correct again."

"And this bird..." Chad pointed at the cockatiel, "Is a container for a soul..."

"Yep..."

"And you, Rukia, Orihime, Uryū, and Tatsuki... Have all seen and fought against these things..."

"Corre-"

"And the reason you haven't told me sooner is?" Chad shot Ichigo a stern glare, making the shorter teen step back nervously.

"Um... Didn't want to put you in danger?"

"No..."

"No?"

"No."

"Um What?"

"That's not good enough Ichigo..."

"Wh-"

"I said I would protect what you wanted to protect... And you told me you would protect what I would want to protect... That was our Promise to each other... Now, you better not go back on your word again, Or I'm going to sick Tatsuki on you..." Chad shot his friend an evil smirk, said orange haired teen sweating up a storm from the implied threat.

"Alright... Never again... Okay?"

"Never again... Agreed."

Both teen shook on it and walked back over to the group of gaping teens, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro doing the gaping while Everyone else was just laughing nervously and rubbing parts of their body in embarrassment. Orihime was rubbing her arm, Tatsuki the back of her head, Uryū just looked off into the distance, and Rukia was rubbing her legs together.

"...You four look like a bunch of nervous school girls... Uryū..." Ichigo jabbed as he ducked under a javelin like pencil flying towards his face.

"Shut up Kurosaki!" Uryū shouted as he reached for another pencil.

"Both of you... Calm down..." Chad chastised, much to the shock of... pretty much everybody, sans Ichigo.

Looking at the shocked faces of the others, and then back at the other three, Ichigo walked over to Keigo.

"So... They tell you guys everything?"

"Yep..."

"You seem... Normal... Still shocked?"

"Yep..."

"Gunna spaz out in a minute?"

"Hellz yeah..."

"Do I need to hit you?"

"Maybe... Don't know yet..."

"Alright, Just run at me if you need one..."

"Sure..."

"Good talking to ya Keigo..."

"You too Ichigo..."

The Orange haired teen then walked over to Mizuiro and Chizuru, both of whom had been looking at him the whole time.

"Is he alright?" Mizuiro asked with his usual bland expression when dealing with keigo.

"Naw, but he will be soon, told him if he needed a punch that he should just run at me... He knows the drill," Ichigo shrugged.

"Good, good... Now is everything they said true?"

"About the Hollow, shinigami, and me being one thing?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, it's true... "

"Ah... alright then... Should we be worried?"

"About?"

"About everything... 'Cause we're helping you... Seeing as we can see them to I guess..."

"...You guess?"

"Yeah... We can only see these outlines of thing... And they are truly big and menacing things too... We just walk the other way when they come out... But I've known something has always been going on... Cuz I always saw this smaller outline that seemed to fight them, now that I know it's you Ichigo... The two of us, including Chizuru here, want to help."

"Um...I guess... But you'll only be able to scout them out for me... Only Uryū, Rukia, Orihime and I have the power to kill these things..."

"Wait, Orihime has fought these things too!" Chizuru screeched, her eyes going as big as saucers at the thought of her beloved Orihime-chan fighting giant monsters.

"Yep... Saved my life not two weeks ago from a big old Scorpion demon looking thing... It was really nasty looking..." Ichigo recalled with a little bit of fondness.

"Wow... Did she kill it?" Mizuiro asked, looking slightly awestruck.

"No... I did, I saw how hurt Orihime and Tatsuki were and kinda went berserk on their asses... And I kinda killed them all," Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to be modest and stress the dangers at the same time. Both his friends just looked at him with wide eyes and just stared at him for a minutes before Chizuru rushed up and hugged him.

"Thanks for looking out for Orihime-chan!" She mumbled into his chest.

"No prob Chizuru..." He stuttered awkwardly as he patted her head.

"Ichigo!"

"Yeah?" He replied as he looked up at his larger than life friend.

"The bird says he can take us to the Hollows hide out... But we need to hurry before it comes to look for him."

"Alright... Uryū, wanna come with us? We might need the extra hand..."

"Eh, why not... They're going over remedial studies in the next couple classes anyway..." Uryū smirked at Ichigo, "But do you need my help, Shinigami brat?"

"Oh, oh you wanna go there quircy... Really?" Ichigo barked with a smirk, irritating the Quincy teen.

"Oh, really, that the best you got flower boy?!"

"I'll show you flower boy ya four-eyed bastard!"

"Four-eyes? That's so un-original Ichigo... But then again, a strawberry isn't very bright," The raven haired teen chuckled.

"...Eh, at least I don't have to dance around when I fight... Twinkle toes..." And with that they were off, chasing each other around the roof as the rest of the teens just looked on in wonder at how laid back the two were... Discounting the fact they were now at each others throats.

Turning to the rest of the teens, Rukia gave them an appraising look.

"So, who else wants to go...?"

"I'll go!" Orihime shouted, her fairies shooting off from her hair pins and giving their accent as well, shocking the three newest members of the 'in-the-know' group.

"Eh, I'll go, just to see what I'm getting into..." Keigo evenly stated, shrugging lackadaisically as he yawned.

"I'll stay here and run interference with the teachers Rukia... Somebody has to do it... And since they trust me more than the rest of you, it should be easy."

Walking away, Tatsuki just sent them a parting wave.

"Eh, we'll go too, right Mizuiro?"

"Yeah, why not..."

"Alright it's settled then!" Rukia looked over to Ichigo and Uryū... Whom were both in the process of beating each other over the head with their school bags.

"Hey! We're ready ya two bastards!"

"Alright, just follow Chad, we'll meet ya there!"

Sighing, she motioned for Chad to lead the way.

 **[You have gained 5,000rep with each of your group members!]**

 **[Status with three(3) of your members has changed!]**

 **[Gained a new passive ability! - The truth knows no bounds!]**

 **Grants a 100% increase to Rep gained when telling the truth to any person... Also works in reverse, Lying grants a 100% decrease in Rep when lying, only, to Family, Friends, and new acquaintances.**

Flying through the air, Ichigo and Uryū spotted Chad and Rukia down below, Both of whom were covered in small amphibian looking things. Suddenly the area was rocked by an explosion... And much to the boys' utter horror, Rukia and Chad were the sources of that explosion. Rukia was now sprawled out on the ground, while Chad was standing over her, protecting her from a large sickly green Hollow that had tufts of brown hair all around its chest and back, along with a mane like tuft around his head. His mask resembled something akin to a frogs face... Though slightly elongated and devilish looking. As the two landed, Ichigo looked about for his other friends.

 **[Mission – Kill Shrieker!]**

 **Kill the Hollow named Shrieker!**

 *** Kill Shrieker +5,000xp**

 *** Defend your friends! +2,000rep**

 *** Bonus! -Unknown!-**

Seeing Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro over to the side, he sighed with relief.

"Rukia! Glove, now!" Ichigo called out to her as he neared. She rolled over slightly and put on a pained grin as she threw the skull glove at him. Not accounting for the fact he couldn't actually touch the damned thing, Ichigo was thrown form his body. Reacting deftly, He caught his body and the glove and quickly moved over to his friends.

"Watch over my body guys!" Ichigo pleaded as he tossed it at Keigo, hitting him in the chest with said body as he ran off to help Uryū and Chad. Mumbling out his go ahead from underneath the body, Keigo threw Ichigo's body off himself.

"Alright, that was awesome!" he shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, it was..." Mizuiro's mono tone voice carried from behind the brunet.

"Aw come on Mizuiro, he just jumped out of his body! With a fucking HUGE sword on his back! Doesn't that just scream cool to you!?"

"No shit that was cool!" Chizuru screamed as she looked on with stars in her eyes, her gaze having settled on her love, Orihime. Orihime was busy healing Rukia and sending Tsubaki, using her Koten Zanshun, after the smaller amphibian things that kept trying to injure her friends. Uryū then jumped into her little day dream and fired off a barrage of arrows at their foe, missing only thanks to the Hollows timely use of Sunido.

Landing next to Chad, Ichigo fired off a quick _Sho_ he had been charging up... Though it missed and took out a sizable part of the wall.

"What the hell was that Kurosaki!" Uryū barked in astonishment, "That blew a damned hole in the wall!"

" _Hado #1 Sho..._ The fist level in the Destruction arts!" Ichigo informed as he launched his massive sword at their enemy like a spear, surprising everyone, save Rukia and Orihime, with his strength and dexterity.

Pulling on the chain in his hand, Ichigo maneuvered it to the left and cut off the Hollows escape towards the canal outside.

"Uryū! Up high! Orihime, right... I've got left! Chad, center!"

Ichigo flashed over to the far left of the construction complex, his swords chain still in hand. Letting go, he willed it to retract back into the hilt. With astonishing speed the chain flew from the ground and into his sword.

Smirking, Ichigo cracked his neck and knuckles. Getting ready for his chance at the Hollow, he bound into action. Watching as Uryū shot arrows at it to maneuver it towards the back. Meanwhile, Orihime used her Koten Zanshun and Santen Kesshun to maneuver the Hollow towards the left, her shield blocking it's escape while Tsubaki flew in to ward against any attack it might take against his mistress.

Chad raced down the center, using his immense strength to pound on the Hollows tough outer shell. His fists already bloody from repeated hits on the Iron like skin of the creature. Even though he felt like he wasn't doing much, he could faintly see that his hits were landing on the hazy creature. Each time a fist made contact, he could feel the tough outer skin give to the softer flesh underneath.

Then he was upon them, Ichigo appeared next to Chad, pulling him away from a vicious slash form the Hollows claws. Landing a few yards away, Ichigo flashed his friend a massive grin before racing off to rejoin the fight, Chad racing after him to help out.

Releasing a built up _Sho_ Ichigo blew off the Hollows right leg, sending it to the ground in a heap. This shocked most of everyone, save for Rukia and Orihime... Again... Flashing in and out of existence for a moment, Ichigo appeared with his sword in hand, the weapon poised over the Hollows head to cleanse it of its sins... Or so he thought...

Behind the downed Hollow a large gate with the faces of the damned appeared, a set of arms over lays the front of the doors acting as handle to a hinge-less door. It only opened part way before a quintet of chains shot out and entangled the Enemy Hollow, taking, kicking and screaming, through the doors.

"Rukia... What the fuckin' hell was that..." Ichigo asked, slightly green in the face from having seen through the doors of whatever that was.

"That, Ichigo, was the doors of hell..." She flinched when everyone present sent her unbelieving looks. "They only appear... When a soul has been cleansed... Or is on the verge of dying... And has committed grievous sins in its living life... And in its undead life... And according to Screacher, that being the Hollows name, he was a... Piece of work that one... Rape, murder, familial Rape, and... I'm not going to continue it was disgusting just listening to him... but he was Hollow in life as he was in death... And he just continued killing even after being given a second chance... So yeah," Rukia shivered from her spot next to Keigo and Mizuiro. The group of teens having run over with Ichigo's body as they tried to comfort Rukia, having heard what she was talking about.

"Lets get out of here guys..." Ichigo said as he walked over and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. Orihime then ran up and slammed both Rukia and Ichigo into a massive group hug, somehow encompassing Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru as well as they all embraced Rukia. Chad even joined in, pinning Uryū between him and Chizuru... Much to the glasses wearing Quincy's chagrin...

"Where to Ichigo?" Rukia asked, with chocked breath as she was squished between a set of massively squishy breasts and Ichigo's rock hard chest.

"The house... I'm sure Yuzu would love to have everyone over... Besides a few of us could help cook... And buy groceries for a small party. We just got to remember to pick up Tatsuki..." Ichigo shuddered at the idea of leaving her at the school. Besides the fact that her dad was a freak and a half, she would beat the life right outta him, him being Ichigo, for leaving her there while they had a party.

"Yeah... You remember last time..." Orihime squeaked out, thinking of her own flashes of almost death by Tatsuki.

"To the grocer store!" Keigo shouted as he jumped up and landed on Ichigo's and Chads shoulders, bridging the gap between them with his arms. His bright smile bringing everyone out of their funk and back to a more happy attitude.

"Alright! Lets go!"

 **[Mission Completed! Kill Shrieker!]**

 **Kill the Hollow named Shrieker!**

 *** Kill Shrieker! +5,000xp**

 *** Defend Friends + 2,000rep**

 *** Bonus: See the Gates of Hell, Discover a Dimensional gateway! Bonus 10 Wisdom!**

Showing up at the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo and company were all carrying a plethora of bags filled with groceries for dinner. Having called Yuzu and his family ahead of time, Ichigo didn't feel all that guilty for having invited his friends over for dinner. Tatsuki then walked up next to him and bumped him in the shoulder, smiling as she opened the door for him... Though when a man in a doctors lab coat cam flying out... It wasn't either of them that beat the man down...

"Dammit old man! Give him just one regular greeting for once!" Karin growled as she ground her foot into their fathers ass, making the grown man cry out in woe and sorrow for his daughters actions.

"...Nothings changed has it Kurosaki..." Uryū asked as he stepped over the grown man crying on the floor.

"Nope... Would it be the same if it had?"

"Guess not... Yuzu-san, where would you like these bags?" Uryū asked as he motioned towards everyone and their arms filled with food.

"Oh my! Ichi-nii! You didn't need to get so much! But I guess I can make a real Kurosaki Dinner now!" Yuzu cried out in excitement.

"Real Kurosaki Dinner?" Chizuru asked Rukia as she walked up next to he girl.

"Yuzu loves to cook... But she only makes small dinners usually... Small for them anyway... Which fills a normal dinner table... But a _true_ Kurosaki dinner by their standards, is a damned feast for a family of fifteen... SO we'll eat good tonight..." The raven haired girl whispered to the cherry red haired girl.

"Oh my..." Chizuru mumbled as drool began to travel down fro the corner of her mouth at just the thought of what Ichigo's sister might be making them.

"What all would you like tonight Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said as she popped in form the kitchen wearing her trade mark pink apron and yellow sundress.

"Eh, Lets go for a whole spread tonight... I'll be in there in a minute to help, I just got to grab a few things form the bags for the Tempura Fish Ramen you and Karin like so much..." Ichigo yelled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Since when did you Cook Ichigo?" Keigo asked, looking rather intrigued, along with everyone else... Though Uryū could already guess what the answer was going to be, and Chad already knew.

"I learned after Mom passed away, seeing as Goat chin here can't cook to save his life..." Ichigo shot a glare at his father, whom deflected it with a winning grin. "I also remembered a lot of the things mom would make, so I just decided that if I could give that to the girls, then I better well do it," he trialed off, glancing at Karin with a kind, loving smile spread across his lips.

"Thanks Ichigo, Now go help Yuzu, I'll take care of Goat-chin here!" She then punted Isshin's ass clear across the room and into the living room.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'd like to help!" Orihime asked as she followed Ichigo into the kitchen, Uryū and Mizuiro followed, both professing a skill for cooking and a need to get Orihime out of the kitchen so she didn't kill anyone with her food creations.

Much to everyone's, sans Chizuru and Orihime, complete astonishment, Ichigo told them no and that it would only be him Yuzu and Orihime cooking... Telling everyone else to go sort out the groceries into what they wanted their meal to be made of... Which took the next forty – five minutes.

"Dinners Ready!" Yuzu and Orihime sang in consort, much to their amusement. Everyone rushed in and marveled at the massive smorgasbord that the Kurosaki family, and Orihime, had put out for them... It consisted of over twenty different dishes, and several of which none of them had never seen before. Like Tempura fish Ramen, which actually looked rather enticing, and a strange dish that was made of green beans and fried onion bits... Yuzu had called it a casserole... But it didn't look like any casserole they had ever seen.

"We were going to do a family favorites tonight... But seeing as we have guests," Yuzu smiled as Ichigo cut in for her.

"We just went ahead and mixed it all up, we have Western foods over here," Ichigo pointed to the far left side of the table, "And we have Japanese/home cooked foods over here..." motioning to the right, " And in the center we have the interesting creations of Orihime and myself... Seeing as I like some of her foods, we decided to see what we could make that didn't push the boundaries of food too... Far..." Ichigo said with a slight embarrassed tint to his cheeks.

"Hearing this, everyone looked at the dishes on the center of the table... And found that nothing untold looked wrong with them... They just seemed to be... Different.

Hours after everything had been eaten... And I do mean everything... Even the contraptions that Orihime and Ichigo had made were gone and devoured, though much longer after everything else. And now, we find everyone just crashed out on any comfortable spot they could find. Keigo was asleep on the couch with Chad, said bigger teen acting as a large pillow for the brunets head. Mizuiro was asleep in the love seat with Chizuru draped lazily over him. Her breasts were pressed into his back, delivering much needed dream food to his strained mind.

Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and Yuzu were asleep in their bedrooms, though Karin and Ichigo were busy talking in his room.

Uryū was asleep in the last comfortable place in the living room... Isshin's reclining Lazyboy arm chair.

Rubbing his face, Ichigo looked at his distraught sister, not knowing what he could do for her. She came to him asking for advice... And not the normal kind of advice either... Its the sort of advice that one would normally ask a parent... She was having... GIRL TROUBLE!

"Ichi-nii... please! Pleaaaaase don't tell dad about this..." His red faced little sister mumbled, her face buried in his chest. Tentatively placing a hand on her head, Ichigo tried to comfort her.

"Karin-chan... You're at that age... I know you don't understand whats going on, so just... Be safe alright?" Ichigo bent down to get eye level with her, "I don't want to have to beat the snot out of some little bitch that decided to hurt your feelings alright?" he smiled at her, brightening up her continuance with his simple words of encouragement. "And if you, suddenly, decide you want to date a boy or anything... Don't be afraid to ask me for anything alright? I may be your older brother, but I don't want to be an uncle yet yeah?" Ichigo teased, getting a rise out of her as her face turned even redder than before.

"Dammit Ichi-nii! That's not funny!" She fumed, her ears letting out a bit of steam as she punched him in the chest feebly.

"I'm just kidding Karin-chan, I just want ya to be safe... But seriously, no Uncle please... I'm not that good of a care giver..." Ichigo laughed as she began her assault on his person anew. Her fists pummeling him back into his bed. As his legs met it, he smiled evilly and wrapped his arms around his sister as he let himself fall backwards. With a small shriek from his sister they landed on the bed.

Laughing to their hearts content, the two siblings just laid there, letting the stress of their wacky days wash away in the simple warmth of familial company.

"Can I sleep here Ichi-nii?"

"EH... Don't AAH care..." Ichigo yawned out, eliciting a giggle from his sister as he soon succumbed to the peaceful embrace of sleep. Pulling his covers over their still clothed bodies, Karin kissed her brother goodnight and soon followed him to sleep.

* * *

Only a few minutes walk from the house, a large circular door of ancient Japanese creation appeared in the night sky. An almost blinding light came from within as two figures in black robes slowly walked out form within, the first had Raven black hair with several pieces of ceramic holding it together. The next, and last, of the pair had red hair, almost the color of fresh blood, done up in a top knot... Making his head look like a freakishly red pineapple...

"Captain..." The red haired one began as he stepped forward.

"We will wait Lieutenant... We must see which one has taken that which is most precious... Then we will take her... and end their pathetic life... Do I make myself clear?" The raven haired man ordered with an air of finality.

"Yes, Taicho( **captain** )"

Disappearing from sight, the two figures in black left to complete their mission.

* * *

The next day, we find everyone of the Kurosaki house, friends included, walking to school, Granted Uryū took his leave early to go dress in a new suit of cloths. Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki were busy with the three's retelling of the previous days events, filling Tatsuki in on what all had happened with the Hollow. The other four just listened in periodically as they talked among themselves.

"Hey Chad," Keigo asked his dark skinned friend, "What kind of Power do you think we have?"

His question brought the group of four up short, wondering where he had gotten that question form.

"What do you mean Keigo?" Chizuru asked, her red locks flipping around in the cool morning air.

Chad nodded, wondering the same.

"Well, Ichigo's got those kick-ass Soul Reaper powers... And that massive sword... and then there's Orihime with that crazy healing thing that she has... and her crazy mean attack guy that can cut through just about anything... Then there's Rukia and her whole BEING a real soul reaper... I mean common, doesn't it make you wonder what kind of powers we could have if that is what our friends can already do?" Keigo asked with excitement, and a little bit of dread.

"Yeah... It does. But, and this is a big one, what if we don't even have powers?" Mizuiro asked, trying to make his friend think about the whole thing.

"Uryū even has powers dude..." Keigo pointed out in a deadpan, basically denying the fact that they couldn't have some kind of powers.

As they all conversed and held a rather joyous air about them, it all came crashing down when a massive black... Hole opened up in the sky. Several dozen Hollows began pouring out, startling everyone. Ichigo had Rukia knock him from his body, Orihime brought out her shield and 'sword', Rukia started chanting a string of unfamiliar words and charging a red ball of light in her hands.

Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chizuru all got in a circle, back to back, and readied for anything that might come their way... A dozen Hollows then landed around them, each more bazaar than the last. The first two looked like a cross between a gator and a gazelle. They had the gator like tail and head, but had an gazelles antlers and barrel shaped body... they also had oversized human like arms with Gator legs. The next looked like a lion... Save for the fact that everything but its head was covered in a suit of scales that were as sharp as blades. The three after that one all looked like a combination of apes... Large arms, smalls legs, and different ape like masks ranging from Silver-back to Orangutang.

Next was a large chitinous looking Hollow. It had a scorpions tail and pincers, ten arachnid like legs, and a set of over grown fangs that dragged along the ground as acidic venom ate away at the asphalt under foot. On its right was a pair of Ant looking Hollows, except they had, instead of pincers, a human-esk face, and two scythe like fore limbs that were eerily similar to a Praying-mantis.

On the opposite side of the four was a group of three Hollows... One was a mantis looking Hollow covered in spikes and hundreds of different scars marred its body. Beside it were two very scarred and marred Hollows, the one on the right an Oni with a club for an arm, and on the left a Gaisha looking Hollow with a string like instrument melded to its left hand.

"Well shit..." Keigo groaned, not liking this one fucking bit, "We're so dead..."

"Yeah, I don't see how we're getting out of this..." Mizuiro groused, looking rather annoyed.

"Doesn't matter, we fight."

Chad dashed forward and landed the first strike, doubling the Gat-zell over in pain. That's when all hell broke loose. Hollows started charging them left and right, trying to grab them in their amalgamation of limbs and kill them with whatever weapon they had on them.

Mizuiro rolled under a swing and took out a taser he had hidden in his pocket... and thrust it into the Hollows groin, sending the creature to its knees with the electrical current coursing through it.

Keigo grabbed a petrified Chizuru and ran with her, dragging her under the Mantis Hollow and away towards Ichigo's group. Dropping her off next to Orihime, he ran back to help Chad and Mizuiro.

Then, out of nowhere, a large blue wave of energy flashed into existence and whipped out a third of the Hollows attacking them. Mizuiro and Keigo looked over, along with the other Hollows still attacking them and saw that it had come from Chad... His arm having transformed into large maroon and black colored variation of his own with a shoulder like guard protruding up into the air from the top of his shoulder.

"What the!" Keigo shouted in amazement, though it didn't last long as he had to roll out of the way of another Hollow trying to kill him. "Thank you PE!" He shouted as he continued to dodge and jump out of the way of the perusing Hollows.

Looking at Chad, Mizurio thought about what Keigo had said, about them having powers as well... And after seeing Chad just pull that out his ass, he couldn't fault the boy for thinking like that. So, with very little fore thought, he tried to emulate what Chad had done... But nothing happened, so he had to jump out of the way of a club flying towards his head.

Rolling on the ground and up to his knees, Mizuiro thought of just shooting the damned thing like his father had shown him when they used to go shooting together back on the main land of China... And as if on command, something heavy fell into his hands. Looking down he was astonished, though he didn't let it show. A pair of SW1911 Pistols were in his hands. The grips were light brown and felt like he had been using the weapons all his life... The rest of the weapon was a dim Silver color and didn't reflect light like a normal silver coating would.

Hefting the weapons and aiming down the sights, he aimed at one of the Hollows attacking his friend Keigo, and fired. Unleashing a pair of shots from each pistol, four speed defying balls of light flew from the barrels and tore through the Hollow. Four fist sized holes were blown out of the Hollows body, three in the chest and one in the arm, taking it completely off that the elbow.

Surprising himself and those around him, Mizuiro fired again, this time at the Oni Hollow about to strike him down. His first shot obliterated the club, his next two slammed into its chest, and the last blew its head apart.

"Six shots left in each... Got to make these count!" He declared to himself, trying to psych himself up. Aiming at the head of another Hollow he fired, and missed, having been tackled by Keigo. Looking at his friend to chastise him, he saw that the Mantis Hollow had just landed where he had been standing. Thanking his friend, he tried shooting the Hollow... But his shots only pinged off the Hollows skin and did nothing.

"Oh shit!" Keigo shouted as he picked up his friend and ran towards Chad. "Shoot at the ones in front of us!" He pleaded with his friend as he ran, carrying Mizuiro bridal style in his arms. "AND KAMI BLESS PE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted for the world to hear. Mizuiro aimed with his right hand towards the Hollows between them and chad, and just let loose with his pistol, blowing off legs and just reeking havoc on the Hollows before them.

"Chad! Behind us!" They shouted as Chad saw them running towards him with the large mantis Hollows right behind them.

"Left!" he shouted getting ready to unleash his power on the creature before them. Making an immediate left turn, Keigo and Mizuiro just barely got out of the way in time as a wave of energy washed over the Hollow and destroyed it.

"Whew... That was close..." Keigo sighed, dropping Mizuiro and falling ot the ground exhausted, "Right Mizuiro?"

"Ugh..." The raven haired teen mumbled from the ground feeling overly exhausted from using his pistols...

"Hey, where'd those bad-ass guns of yours go?"

"Th're ri... Oh..." Mizuiro mumbled as he noticed that they were gone now. Thinking back, he realized that he had fired more shots from his one pistol than he had from the two combined... 'Have to ask Ichigo about that...' he thought to himself as he got up, hauling Keigo to his feet as well.

"Hey Chad," Mizuiro greeted amicably as the taller teen walked up beside them, his arm also back to normal.

"What happened to your arm Chad?!" Keigo asked, his usual excitement coming back as his energy supplies refiled.

"I willed it away, and it was gone," the gentle giant droned out in his deep baritone voice, making Keigo pout at the simple answer.

Lets go see what Ichigo wants..." Chad said as he pointed at a waving Ichigo.

 **Earlier – Beginning of fight**

 **[Event! Hollow invasion! Kill the Adjuchas leading them!]**

 *** Kill all Hollow threats +10,000xp**

 **** kill ten Hollows +5,000xp**

 **** kill twenty Hollows +10,000xp**

 *** Kill Adjuchas class Hollow leader +5,000**

 **** Kill in less than ten blows +5,000xp**

 **** Kill in less than five blows +10,000xp**

 *** Keep all party members alive +3,000rep to each relevant faction!**

 **Group 'A' leader – Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **** Tatsuki 1,200/1,200**

 **** Orihime 1,000/1,000**

 **** Rukia 1,500/1,500 Augmented due to loss of ability**

 **** Uryū 6,000/6000**

 **Group 'B' leader – Kojima Mizuiro**

 **** Chad 1,200/1,200**

 **** Keigo 970/970**

 **** Chizuru 1,000/1,000**

As a couple dozen Hollows dropped down around Ichigo and his friends, he was forced to fight those around him as he saw his friends Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Chizuru get surrounded on their own. Getting knocked out of his body by Rukia he was in his soul reaper body and drawing his sword in an instant. Flying at their enemies with a resolve and determination rivaled only by the captains of the 13 Court Guard squads... And his father- though he doesn't know that yet!

Destroying a trio of Hollows with a few well placed _sho_ blasts, Ichigo blocked a strike from a scythe armed Hollow, its four weapon like arms grinding against his massive blade as he landed a kick to the monsters gut, sending it into a group of Hollows getting ready to chase after Mizuiro's group.

 **[3/10-3/20 Hollows killed]**

Getting their attention trained on him, they all charged. Rushing in to meet them, he was blocked by Uryū, the Quincy archer unleashing a barrage of arrows down on them. Grunting in annoyance, he jumped away and brought his sword down on anothers head, cleaving its mask in two and cleansing it.

 **[4/10-4/20 Hollows Killed]**

Hearing a scream come from Orihime, Ichigo turned to see a hollow trying to break her shield, and her Tsubaki unable to do anything as he bounced off the Hollows steel like outer skin. So, seeing this, Ichigo jumped into action, his sword raised off to the side as he raced towards his friend... Though there wasn't a need when Tatsuki came out of nowhere and spin kicked the Hollow straight into a building. Her legs and arms covered in sets of plate like armor. Landing beside her, he got a closer look.

"What the hell is that Tatsuki!?" He asked as he pointed a shaky finger at her arms.

"I got no clue Ichigo! I just saw Orihime in trouble, and wished I could do something about it... Then this shit appears on my arms and legs and I could feel myself getting faster and faster as I got closer to her... And when I hit that bastard, I felt like I could have shattered a buil-" she was cut off as the building that she had kicked the Hollow into just collapsed, burying the Hollow under several hundred tons of concrete, plaster, sheet metal, and other miscellaneous building materials.

"You were saying?"

"Sh-shut up!" Tatsuki yelled, her face blooming into an intense blush as she glared daggers at Ichigo.

"I'm not the one that toppled a building..." He dead panned.

"Behind you!" Rukia shouted as she fired off a lance of blue lightning towards an oncoming Hollow, blowing a small hole through its chest, right below its Hollow Hole.

Flipping around, and with a quick flick of his body, Ichigo delivered an almost supersonic kick to the Hollows chest, blasting it backwards. Flying after it, Ichigo brandished his sword and readied for a decapitating blow... That was blocked by a Sword fish looking Hollow, having the head of said fish and its snout attached to its fore arm. It blocked Ichigo's sword with ease and tossed him back with naught but the flick of its wrist.

Landing feet first on the side of a building, Ichigo pushed off and flashed out of sight, appearing right behind the Hollow in a crouch, his left hand pointed up towards its back. Unleashing a torrent of Spiritual power, the Orange haired Shinigami fired off a quintet of _Sho_ from his fingers blowing the Hollow apart with the amount of damage done.

It dissolved in seconds into spirit particles.

Letting his spiritual power flow into his blade, he flipped around and unleashed it on the three Hollows getting ready to jump him. Blasting them apart as well

 **[9/10-9/20]**

Looking to his right, Ichigo saw a very... Odd looking Hollow. It stood about as tall as him, but it looked like a bipedal iguana of some kind... Long clawed fingers sprouted from the ends of its long scaled arms. Its Lizard like mask had a forked tongue flicking out of it every other second, sensing the Spiritual pressure in the air.

Looking at the red ball of energy glowing in his hand, Ichigo felt a sense of dread was over him.

"RUN ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed as she tried to fire off a _Shakaho_ ( **red fire cannon** ) That is, until the red ball of energy let loose and shot straight through Ichigo's ribs, blew a hole in his right lung, and shot out the back of his chest... Sending him straight to the ground in a heap of pain and screams.

 **[-2,000dmg IK]**

 **[HP 1,500/1,500(250/2,250)**

Screams and yells from his friends soon reached his ears, though he got back up and let his emotions fuel him; his anger at the Hollow gave him strength to get up, His resolve to protect his friends from harm gave him power to destroy it, and his will to live empowered him to continue moving forward.

In one amazing feat of power and strength, Ichigo, the substitute Shinigami of Karakura town, unleashed a great wave of fast moving energy towards the Hollow as he swung his sword at the bastard that injured him. The wave of energy traveled at great speed, digging a great furrow in the earth as it obliterated everything else in its path. The Hollow tried to fire another _Cero_ at the wave of destructive power, but it did little to nothing to stop it. As the wave of energy washed over it, it let out a horrifying screech that sent a shiver down each and everyone of their spines... Looking over as he fell, He saw Chizuru and Orihime running towards him with an injured Rukia being carried by Tatsuki not to far behind.

 **[Killed Adjuchas class Hollow 1/1]**

 **[10/10-10/20 Hollows killed]**

Flashing into existence next to the downed teen, Uryū knelt down and picked him up. Carrying the mortally wounded Ichigo over towards their resident healer, Uryū was overcome with fear, fear for his friend, their friends, as he delivered his rival and only real friend to Orihime to heal him.

" _Soten Kisshun: I reject!_ " She declared with tears racing down her cheeks, her eyes boring into Ichigo's as his breathing hitched from the pain. His blood flowed from the wound for a few seconds as Orihime's Soten Kisshun finally took hold and started healing the wound in his chest.

"J-just h-hold on Kuroski-k-kun... I'll have you healed in a jiffy!" She cried out, tears of fear and love rolling down her cheeks as she tried to stay strong enough to heal her loves wounds.

Blood stopped flowing first as the atomic structure of his Lung began to form in the center of the wound, then bone started forming over the wound, soon after getting covered up by Muscle and sinew. Then, last but not least, his flesh started to generate over his wound, looking almost blood red as it slowly regrew over the fist sized hole.

 **[Healed 1,500hp = 1,500/1,500(1,750/2,250)**

"Th-thank you... Ori-hime..." Ichigo choked out as his blood stained lips quirked up in a smile just for her. Blushing madly at her crush, Orihime canceled the healing shield and threw her arms around him, hiding her embarrassment in his shoulder. Chizuru, the ever horny lesbian, could only sigh in relief. Her mind being set at ease now that her friend, and her crushes crush was now back with the not so almost dead.

Getting up, Ichigo looked over and saw his three other friends talking amongst themselves. Smiling, he waved them over. He was just to happy to be alive to even question how they had even killed the Hollows that had even surrounded them.

Walking over, Chad and Keigo waved as they supported a tired looking Mizuiro between them. The raven haired teen looked like he was about ready to pass out, though he was smiling like a fool the whole time. Keigo, and surprisingly chad, both had the same goofy looking smiles on their faces as they walked over.

"So... What's got you three so happy?" Rukia asked, looking rather amused with their demeanor.

"Well... Chad here can blow the shit out of a Hollow at fifty feet..." Keigo said as he hooked his left thumb over at Chad, whom had assumed a slightly embarrassed disposition. "And Dumb-ass here," he patted Mizuiro on the chest lightly, "Can put a whole slew of holes in a Hollow at a good fifty yards!" Keigo boasted.

Everyone looked at the two with confusion and a sense of awe, not being able to fully comprehend what Keigo was on about unless they saw what me meant.

"Chad, what's dipshit here going on about?" Tatsuki asked with her usual tomboyish charm. With a grunt of slight exertion, Chad's right arm was engulfed in the blue white fire of Spiritual energy. As it faded his arm was exposed, its features having changed drastically. A purple hue now took over most his arm with a large black marking racing up from the center of the back of his hand up to his shoulder where a long protrusion shot up into the air about a foot long, acting like a shield of sorts.

"This is what he means Tatsuki... My right arm... I can fire a burst of energy from it to obliterate Hollows..." He trailed off, giving them the bare bones about his power.

Yep, and Mizuiro here can use some really wicked looking pistols to shoot those guys!" Keigo remarked with glee.

"I'd show you guys... Buy using them took a lot out of me for some reason..." The raven haired boy said with a bit of remorse.

"Well, I'd say we're a team now, wouldn't you Ichigo?" Keigo asked, flashing his brooder of a friend a gleeful smile.

"I guess," Ichigo said, shrugging as he wrapped his arm tighter around Orihime's and Uryu's shoulders, making the former blush and irritating the later.

AS every one talked about the whole experience, Ichigo then broke the clamor to broach a question.

"Hey guys... What do you think of the name **First Black Court**?" He asked, though what he didn't ever think was possible... Happened. As if on queue, eight windows popped up in front of each of his friends, each the same green color as his own. As a mortified expression worked its way onto his face, everyone jumped in abject surprise at suddenly being presented with something popping up right in their faces, Uryū and Orihime just about dropped Ichigo as the two yelled in surprise... Right in his ear too.

" **What the hell is this fuckin' thing!** " Everyone yelled out, even the clean-mouthed Orihime cursed in her sudden surprise.

"I can explain everything..." Ichigo stated with a heavy sigh, Identifying himself as the source of the floating green boxes.

 **[Would you like to Join The 'First Black Court'?]**

 **[Yes Or No?]**

* * *

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 17]**

 **[Title – Protector...(perm) & The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 16,971/18,000**

 **Hp – 1,840/1,840(2,590/2,590)**

 **SP – 5,200/5,200(6,950/6,950)**

 _ **-Reflects all current numbers-**_

 **Str – 55(+50s)**

 **Vit – 50+16(+50s)**

 **Per – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Dex – 70(+50s)**

 **End – 70**

 **Cha – 36+4(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Wis – 60+10**

 **Int – 45(+25p)**

 **Luk – 40(+25p)**

 **'p' Represents the [Protector...] Title**

 **'s' Represents the [Substitute] Title**

 **Ichigo Skills and other information!**

 **Passive Skills/Abilities:**

 **[The truth knows no bounds! – Passive Ability]**

 **Grants a 100% increase to Rep gained when telling the truth to any person... Also works in reverse, Lying grants a 100% decrease in Rep when lying, only, to Family, Friends, and new acquaintances.**

 **Skills:**

 **[Zanjutsu Lvl 7 – 35/50]**

 **[Kendo Lvl 6 – 41/50]**

 **[Healers Touch Lvl 15 – (23%)**

 **[Intimidate Lvl 23 – (55%)]**

 **[Bastardized Shunpo/Flash step Lvl 3 – 1/100]**

 **[Hado]: Skill tree expands from here...**

 **[Hado #1 Sho – A blast of kinetic energy that can, with enough power, become lethal to the users opponents.**

 **[Unknown skill(s)] The number of used unknown skill = 2**

 **Titles: [Protector...], [Intimidator], [Substitute Soul Reaper], [Older Brother], [Healer].**

 **[Title(s) Equipped] – [Protector...(Perm)] & [The Substitute]**

 **Protector... has become a permanent part of your very being... All stats have been permanently adjusted to fit this... The Substitute is now the equipped title.**

 **Reputations -**

 *** Orihime – 5,000/50,000 Loved one, True Friend/Considered queen of the heart, True Friend, Loved One**

 *** Tatsuki – 8,200/10,000 Childhood Friend, Family, Sister in Arms**

 *** Rukia – 7,000/10,000 True Friend, Partner, Sister in Arms, Unknown**

 *** Chad – 10,000/10,000 Right Hand, Family, Brother in Arms, Best Friend, Battle Brother**

 *** Uryū – 4,500/10,000 Rival, Brother in Arms, Best Friend**

 *** Keigo – 10,000/10,000 True friend, Battle Brother**

 *** Mizuiro – 10,000/10,000 True Friend, Battle Brother**

 *** Chizuru – 9,500/10,000 True Friend, Sister in arms**

 *** Hollow-san 7,000/20,000 Friend**

 *** Gurētourufu-san 5,000/20,000 Acquaintance/unknown**

 *** Ulquiorra 800/5,000 Intrigued/Acquaintance**

 **Factions: Factions known to the world as of now, you can add your opinion of them at later date.**

 *** Soul Society/Seireitei – 100/100,000 unknown**

 *** Hollow World/Hueco Mundo – -2,000/100,000 Disliked**

 *** Hollow Kingdom/Hueco Unido – 2,000/100,000 liked**

 *** Karakura Town – 50,000/100,000 Greatly Supported**

 *** Karakura gangs – -100,000/100,000 Hate Without Ending**

 *** Hollow Coven (Led by Ulquiorra) – 10,000/100,000 Respected**

 *** First Black Court/Fāsutoburakkukōto – 100,000/100,000 Owner/Will Follow Just About Anywhere**

 **O** **wned Faction(s):**

 **[Fāsutoburakkukōto** **/First Black Court]**

 **Occupants** **of the** **Fāsutoburakkukōto Group**

 *** Kurosaki Ichigo – Leader/founder**

 *** Chad – Unofficial Member**

 *** Rukia – Unofficial Member**

 *** Orihime – Unofficial Member**

 *** Tatsuki – Unofficial Member**

 *** Uryū – Unofficial Member**

 *** Chizuru – Unofficial Member**

 ***** **Keigo –** **Unofficial** **Member**

 *** Mizuiro – Unofficial Member**


	10. GrandFisher - Power To Portect?

As each of his friends shot him a confused look, Ichigo just sighed and motioned everyone to walk over. Still using Orihime and Uryū as a sort of improvised crutch, he was surrounded by his friends. Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro all trudged over to his right while Rukia, Tatsuki and Chizuru all showed up on his left. The little green boxes, much to everyone's fascination, moved ahead of them in a fixed position.

"First off, the stupid little boxes are my doing... And before you ask what they are... I need to explain some things to you all... But first off, lets get out of here..." The Orange haired Shinigami just about pleaded as he let out a heavy sigh.

The tone alone surprised the many spiritually aware people around him, but what shocked, and humbled them even more, was his body language... His shoulders were slumped, his head hung low, and his usual scowl was nowhere to be found. Even his will to defend his privacy had come crashing down just like that.

"Very well Kurosaki... We shall go to-"

"We can use my apartment Ichigo... It has the lowest chance of anyone important eavesdropping on us," Chad cut in, cutting off what ever it was Uryū was going to say.

"Lead the way Sado-san..." Uryū grumbled, looking rather dejected that he could get his opinion out there, much to the groups slight amusement. Walking away, none of them saw the duo on top of the far billboard. Both dressed in black, their shuhakusho's rustled in the small winds that kicked up across the roof tops. Both then vanished, leaving no trace behind.

Turning a corner, the group of Hollow slayers came upon Chad's humble, strongly stressing the word humble here, abode... The roof was made of tin and was ridged, it had a few rusty spots across the lower spots and was covered in a few tarps here and there to block out the rain. His walls were covered in graphite depicting names and a small mural of a girl sitting on a dragons head with only her hair to cover her modesty. His front door consisted of a heavy security door bolted to the outside of his home while a heavy wood door made up the actual entrance.

Walking up to the entrance, Keigo took Mizuiro into his arms so Chad could fish out his keys, much to the taller boys gratitude. Unlocking the doors and ushering everyone inside, Chad quickly locked and bolted the doors, not even hesitating in his every step to ensure the safety of his friends.

Turning around to face his living room/dinning room, Chad saw that his friends had taken up residence on the large couch to his right and at the smallish table at the far end of the room. Ichigo and Mizuiro took up most the room on the couch, save for Keigo sitting in front of it with Tatsuki and Orihime. Chizuru, Rukia and Uryū had cleaned off his table, placing his things in neat piles on the curio cabinet that sat behind it. Sitting down at the table, he turned his seat so he could see his friend.

"So, Ichigo, what exactly is this ability of yours called?" Chad broke the ice, sending a small smile his friends way to ensure he didn't feel pressured.

"Well... First off, how many of you have played video games before?" he asked randomly, most of everyone blinking at him in confusion for such a random question.

"Um... Why's this important Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, her head craned up over her shoulder to look at her childhood friend.

"Well, _it_ has to do with games..."

"And if we know a bit about games it would help with the explanations... Right Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime finished for him, shocking everyone with her rather insightful finisher. Blushing up a storm as everyone stared, she could only smile for being embarrassed so easily.

"That... Is it in a nut shell yeah... Thanks Orihime," Ichigo said tiredly, his small grin making her blush even more. "Well, seeing as you all know why now... Do any of you have any experience with games? Particularly the RPG genera?"

"I do!" Orihime shouted happily, her hand shooting up into the air as she did so.

"Ok."

"I do as well Kurosaki... Though your question does prove to reveal what your _ability_ might be..." Uryū remarked arrogantly.

"Yeah, don't care really..."

"I've played a few Role playing games before... But only the book versions..." Keigo said, raising his hand along with Mizuiro and Chizuru. "And I play with these two regularly... So yeah," He answered for the two Raven haired and Crimson haired teens respectively.

"Alright, that's no surprise..."

"Whats an RPG?"

"It is a game that you play along with several others, it consists of role playing and pretending to be a different person- the only things usually needed are your imagination, paper, and a set of dice..." Chad stated as he leaned back in his chair, his continence not even changing after having spoken the longest anyone present had ever heard him.

"Um... Thank you Chad," Ichigo stated his mind still trying to come to terms with his friends impromptu lecture on what a RPG was. Looking down at Tatsuki, Ichigo quirked a brow up at her, knowing that she had played a few games in her time.

"Yeah, yeah, I've played a few games ya bastard... I just don't like talking about it..."

"Alright then... So, now that everyone pretty much knows what an RPG is..." Ichigo then cleared his throat. " **Open Stats window- Kurosaki Ichigo** " His voice came out a little lower than normal, but everyone didn't think on that for long as a large green window unfolded from the space in front of him. Numbers and a few names could be seen appearing on it as it came to full size.

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 17]**

 **[Title – Protector...(perm) & The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 16,971/18,000**

 **Hp – 1,840/1,840(2,590/2,590)**

 **SP – 5,200/5,200(6,950/6,950)**

 _ **-Reflects all current numbers-**_

 **Str – 55(+50s)**

 **Vit – 66(+50s)**

 **Per – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Dex – 70(+50s)**

 **End – 70**

 **Cha – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Wis – 70**

 **Int – 45(+25p)**

 **Luk – 40(+25p)**

 **'p' Represents the [Protector...] Title**

 **'s' Represents the [Substitute] Title**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy who is much to mature for his age. He is seen as a delinquent for having drastically different hair than everyone else in school- but he is top of his class and holds the title of current Valedictorian. Ichigo has had the ability to see spirits since he was quite young, though the ability to see said spirits was a hindrance around his ninth birthday. Several weeks after turning nine Ichigo dealt with his first encounter with a hollow, though in the process his mother was killed by unknown means. Will Ichigo ever figure out how his mother died... And will he be able to avenge her?**

 **Passive Skills/Abilities:**

 **[The truth knows no bounds! – Passive Ability]**

 **Grants a 100% increase to Rep gained when telling the truth to any person... Also works in reverse, Lying grants a 100% decrease in Rep when lying, only, to Family, Friends, and new acquaintances.**

 **Skills:**

 **[Zanjutsu Lvl 7 – 35/50]**

 **[Kendo Lvl 6 – 41/50]**

 **[Healers Touch Lvl 15 – (23%)]**

 **[Intimidate Lvl 23 – (55%)]**

 **[Bastardized Shunpo/Flash step Lvl 3 – 1/100]**

 **[Hado]: Skill tree expands from here...**

 **[Hado #1 Sho – A blast of kinetic energy that can, with enough power, become lethal to the users opponents.**

 **[Unknown skill(s)] The number of used unknown skill = 2**

 **Titles: [Protector...], [Intimidator], [Substitute Soul Reaper], [Older Brother], [Healer].**

 **[Title(s) Equipped] – [Protector...(Perm)] & [The Substitute]**

 **Protector... has become a permanent part of your very being... All stats have been permanently adjusted to fit this... The Substitute is now the equipped title.**

What the hell is all that Ichigo?" Keigo asked in wonderment, his eyes wide as he scrolled down the window. "Strength – 50 with a bonus of 50... Vitality is 66 with an additional bonus of 50... Wisdom and Inteligence both come to 70 points each! What the Fuck!" The brunet roared, nearly falling over from shock, making the rest of the room stare at him in confusion... No one really got the meaning of the numbers, even if they had played the games before...

"What's the matter Keigo?" Orihime asked, her cute little smile lighting up as she looked at the shocked teen.

"Wh-what the hell man... No wonder you're top of the school... You're pry smarter than the whole arithmetic club, science club, and Spelling clubs put together!" Keigo stated with only a slight bit of exaggeration.

"So he has really high wisdom and Inteligence... Whats wrong with that?" Tatsuki asked, looking rather confused.

"There's nothing wrong with it at all! It just means that if any of us, possibly discounting Ishida and Rukia here, tried to fight him in a magically inclined duel... We'd end up as the mop and him the janitor..." He example wasn't lost on any of them.

"Well... What's his manna or what ever it is at? I mean, it should have a number right?" Chizuru asked, throwing her two cents in from across the room.

"Yeah... Which number is it Ichigo?"

"The one under HP... Its my Spiritual Power... And those numbers in the brackets are what my stats are boosted to when I get sent out of my body and into my soul reaper one... So yeah..." Ichigo informed him, not wanting his friend to mistake the last set as his current number.

"Holy shit!" Keigo cursed, drawing everyone's attention on him once again, granted they were all looking at the rather impressive numbers and grazing through the rest of the info provided, but they were still using Keigo as a source of information.

"What Keigo?" Tatsuki asked impatiently.

"His manna is 5,200! How the fuck does that happen!?" Keigo screached, falling out of the chair and onto the floor this time.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply from Uryū and just about everyone else in the room, sans Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"To put this into perspective... Rukia, how much energy does that Shakkahō of yours use?"

"Um... if it was to be measured... I would put my reserves at about three hundred gallons if we converted it to water... And a normal Shakkahō would use about five of those gallons? I guess anyway..."

"Alright... Ichigo, I can assume you can see her current spiritual power right now right?" Keigo asked, feeling rather antsy as a massive grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, just a second..."

 **[Kuchiki Rukia Lvl ?]**

 **HP – 1,500/1,500**

 **SP – 759/759**

 **Stats unknown**

"She has 759 Spiritual power..." At those simple words, everyone in the room just about shat themselves. The comparison in power, seeing as they had seen Rukia use multiple mid-level Kido before, was astounding. And the look on Keigo's face was down right hilarious in itself as he looked at Ichigo, mouth agape, as he tried to rationalize the amount of power his friend held within his body.

"DUDE! You have more power than she does by almost ten times! What the hell you been doing to get your shit that high!?"

"Well... I gain ten points skill points per level... I train... Which is part of why I study so much... And I gain another 50 points to both my HP and SP per level... Oh, and the fact that two of my Titles boost my SP by a combined 1,200 points on their own..." With such a simple explanation... One should not have been to surprised by the revelations there in... But the fact that he was so spiritually inclined floored them all so much it almost wasn't funny.

"Son of a bitch!" Was the unanimous call from the table and most of those sitting around Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime just smiled appreciatively at her hidden crush and blushed.

"OI!"

"What Tatsuki..."

"Can we talk about the rest of your OP ability now?" The tomboy groused as she glared at her long time friend.

"Alright, what do ya wanna know?"

"What's up with that whacked description under the rest of your stats?" Chizuru asked, making everyone else in the room tens up at just the mention of what was located in said texts.

"I'm rather curious as well Ichigo..." Rukia said, her curiosity piqued at the texts mention of Hollow activity.

"It talks about my darkest day... And about how it wasn't even my fault that my mother died... By the hands of a Hollow," He replied solemnly, his face stony in appearance and his tone even with no hint of emotion in it.

"But Kurosaki-kun... You have Hollow allies don't you?" Orihime asked, her face rather confused, "If that's the case... Then why-?"

"Why not kill them for the simple fact that one of their kind killed my mother?" Ichigo cut in, not wanting his kindhearted friend to even utter such words. "It is because I cannot fault their kind for the actions of one... Even if it is their nature... And as I have seen with others, not all their kind are monsters that seek the souls of the living..." Sighing out his frustration he turned back to the meaning of their time here.

"Anyway, now that most of that's out of the way," he then pointed to the green boxes, "Those little guys are basically invites... At least that's what I'm getting from the information that my ability has given me... And that accepting them will give you a copy/watered down version of the same ability that I have... And it will also give us, meaning any that join, the ability to go on raids, head into dungeons- which can show up anywhere really... And to split up into groups and still get the same results as if we were together..." Ichigo detailed out the whole thing, as best he could anyway, as to how it would work, how the factions were supposedly setup, and how the group would be set up.

"So, who all wants to join?"

"I'll join!" Orihime declared with little to no hesitation.

"I'm going wherever she's going," Tatsuki declared, hooking a thumb towards her friend.

"HELL YEAH!" Keigo shouted, a massive grin just about breaking his face in two as he jittered in excitement.

"Sounds fun, I'm in!" The red head exclaimed from across the room.

"If it helps me get stronger, then why not..." Uryū groused, not really wanting to sound excited about some ability that turns your life into a game.

"I will join as well Ichigo..." Chad rumbled, his deep baritone rumbled across the room.

"I might as well, Wouldn't want to be left out!" Rukia expressed with her usual happy tone.

"Well, seeing as everyone is already in on it... I guess I'll join too," Mizuiro asserted, having finally gotten away from his phone.

"Well then, press the **yes** button on each of your little boxes there... And we'll see what happens," Ichigo instructed. His hand pointing towards the little green boxes that now floated in front of each of their faces.

Pressing them, everyone was then presented with a little Green box that had one very simple, ye life changing message on it.

 **[Welcome to _First Black Court,_ You have joined _The Gamer_... Good luck]**

* * *

 **Several Days Later – Kurosaki Clinic**

* * *

 **[You have slept in your bed- All HP and SP have been fully restored!]**

 **[Game has been updated! Version (3.5.1) is now in effect. Please check your menu for Update changes!]**

Yawning as he sat up in bed, our hero lazily got up and rummaged through his closet for a pair of nice slacks, and a clean button up shirt. Smacking the close button with a tired swing, he figured he'd just look later. Sifting through the dozen or so sets of cloths, he was able to find a pair of khaki slacks and a deep blue button up. Putting on a pair of socks and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Ichigo walked out to take care of his other morning things-AKA the restroom...

After brushing his teeth and combing his messy mop of orange, he made his way down stairs, only to be greeted by his friends and family in an eery silence... Granted it was only his sister Karin and the three girls that now called his house home, it was still unsettling as they all looked at him.

"What?"

"Um... She found out..." Tatsuki Informed as she took a sip of her tea, her eyes closed as she did so.

"How much have they told you yet?"

"Oh, just everything... So you can just have your breakfast mister gamer..." Karin grinned evilly at him as she took a bite of her toast.

"You're going to make me regret this later... aren't you..."

"You bet your candy ass I am!" She barked out with a laugh, making her brother sigh in defeat and just slump into an empty chair.

"Well, it's today... Is there anything you want me to bring with us?" the second oldest male in the house asked as he buttered up some toast and scooped a couple eggs off the main plate.

"What are you guys planning today Ichigo?" Rukia asked, though she didn't see the down cast faces of Orihime and Tatsuki as they looked away from Ichigo. Both knew what today was...

"We're planning on going to the cemetery..." He informed her morosely, his head back as he stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, what for?" Rukia asked in her usual ignorant way of blundering through emotionally sensitive atmospheres.

"To visit our mothers grave... Its the anniversary after all..." He let a small sad smile creep onto his lips as he looked at his sister, her own sad smile gracing her face as she looked at her brother.

"Oh... I'm...I'm sorry Ichigo for bringing it up..." Rukia rambled on, apologizing relentlessly to him and his sister.

"Just, leave it be... There's no need to apologize, you didn't know, and you know now so just stop," With an air of authority that those at the table had not seen from Ichigo before, he commanded Rukia to stop.

"Now, Lets go get Tou-san and Yuzu-chan."

Getting up from the table, Ichigo walked up stairs, got his sister out of her room and then walked back down, Yuzu right behind him. Walking back into the kitchen, he saw Isshin animatedly talking with Orihime and Rukia as Tatsuki tried not to laugh.

"And then, He just looks at me like I just killed his dog and shouts ' _But that was my only one!_ '" Isshin bark out in laughter, both girls just about falling out of their seats in embarrassment. Tatsuki though soon joined Isshin in his gut busting laughter, being of a much more vulgar mind than the other two.

"Ichgio! You're dad's insane!" Tatsuki laughed out, her face turning red as she tried to breath.

"Well, that's nothing new really..." Ichigo remarked with a wave of his hand as he passed them by on his way to the sink. Grabbing a glass and getting himself some water, he looked to his father and quirked a brow at the mans shenanigans. "Goat-face, when are you wanting to leave?"

"Eh?" Isshin flipped around and stare at his son for a minute. "OH! I was thinking we'd go in a minute, I just wanted to finish that story!" Isshin exclaimed, his perverted grin still plastered on his face. And then a foot replaced the front of his face as Karin came flying in and laid him out on the ground.

"Stop your perverseness ya goat-faced bastard..." Karin seethed, her brow twitching in annoyance.

"Well, now that he's down, lets go, You three... I guess just stay here and find something to do... We'll be back, alright?"

"Sure thing Ichigo," Tatsuki waved them off, smile still on her face.

"Bye Kurosaki-kun, Yu-chan, Kurosaki-sans!" Orihime waved at them happily. Ichigo smiled a bit at her enthusiasm and waved.

"See ya Strawberry, take care of him Karin-san! He gets in to much trouble!" Rukia jabbed, garnering a bit of amusement from the stoic Kurosaki twin.

"No promises Rukia, just make sure you guys don't burn the house down!" She shot back with her own jab, not taking to kindly to anyone, sans herself, family, and Orihime, making fun of her older brother... Unless he deserved it anyway.

* * *

Walking up the long path to their mothers grave stone, Ichigo cold only think of his friends down at the foot of the massive hill. They had walked them out after Rukia had told them that he was in a mood... And seeing as it was only Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki there, he wasn't to mad at them for the simple action. Even so, he was drawn out of his thoughts by a sneakily shot glare from his father.

The man had been shooting his distasteful glares at his teenage son for most the walk up. His sister Yuzu also having lost all her joy as she looked at her brother and father with a noticeable amount of distaste. Karin on the other hand was very subdued, sticking to Ichigo's side like glue and not letting go of his hand. Her face was slightly tear streaked and her eyes puffy from her silent sobs.

Kneeling in front of the tomb stone of their mother, Ichigo and Karin began to pray for her, praying that her soul would find rest and that she would be looked over in the afterlife. They prayed that their mother would watch over them, and be proud of what they had become. They prayed that they could live up to her image, her unconditional love and self sacrifice... And that they be given the love they needed to work past her passing.

Letting a few tears of his own fall, Ichigo wrapped a loving arm around his younger sister and brought them both up form their knees, allowing their father and sister to kneel and pray as well. Walking back towards the small path way, Ichigo picked up a basket that Yuzu had taken with them. Walking down a ways to an open area meant for day visitors, Ichigo set the basket down and began readying the area for their family picnic.

"ICHIGO!" a female voice cried out from farther down the path. As the woman came into view Ichigo couldn't help but get a little pissed at the girl.

"What the hell Rukia! I told you to stay down there til we were done...!" But he stopped when he saw the horror struck look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"There's a Hollow here! I knew that this was weird! There should have been hundreds of souls here! But they're all gone!" Rukia exclaimed, her voice shrill and fearful.

 **[Mission Alert!]**

 **Kill the Hollow threatening your family!**

 **Completion: Either ='s completion xp!**

 *** Fend off against the Hollow +5,000**

 *** Kill The Hollow 50,000**

 **Bonus: +2,000xp each**

 **** Unknown**

 **** Unknown**

 **** Unknown**

 **Lose:**

 *** Fail to fend off Hollow**

 *** Allow family to be injured or killed**

 *** Die**

"Shit!" Ichigo whirled around and was about to shout for his sister to go back with Rukia when he felt the presence of the Hollow... It was like a heavy weight boxer had just imbedded his fist in the teens gut. The presence was so similar that the Substitute just about lost himself to hate and despair.

"Karin... Run... Rukia, get my father and sister out of here, and take my body with you... I'm going to kill this bastard."

With dead eyes, Ichigo looked right into Rukia's soul, all his hate, suffering, fear, loathing, and despair could be seen in his eyes... And it was almost as oppressive as the head captains own spiritual pressure.

"Um... Right," She took out the soul glove and slammed it into his chest, taking hold of his shirt when she did so. Seeing her brother stand there in his Shihakusho with the monstrous form of his Zanpakuto plain to see on his shoulder, Karin spoke without fear.

"Ichigo... Is it _him_?" The girl asked, knowing that he would know who she meant.

"Yeah..."

"Make him pay Ichi-nii... Pay him back ten fold..." Kurosaki Karin, sister of the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo... Had just ordered her brother to exterminate a Hollow... With extreme prejudiced intended. Looking her in the eye, Ichigo nodded, letting her know that that was his intentions all along.

With the weight of the two siblings spiritual pressure forcing down on her, Rukia was just able enough to get their attention.

"Go, I'll take care of it... And Rukia, Tell everyone to stay out of my way..." Disappearing in a flash of Reiatsu enhanced speed, Karin could only sigh in a morose fashion at how her brother had all this forced upon him... Though by his own need to protect, the irony was not lost on her.

* * *

Appearing in an open field, Ichigo touched down on the wet ground, the rain having started falling not moments before.

"Irony... Such a cruel mistress."

" **That is quite the deep observation Shinigami!** " A moss covered hollow commented from behind the red-haired teen, it had a lure, like those of a deep sea fish, that sprouted from atop its head. Its mask looked like a sick perversion of a clowns face... though its soulless yellow eyes did give a hint to its mood from behind the emotionless mask.

When Ichigo saw the Hollows name box floating above its head, he mentally shivered.

 **[Unknown Hollow Lvl 75**

 **[Class] Unknown**

 **[Stats] Unknown**

"Says the bastard about to die..."

Ichigo growled, his reiatsu rolling angrily within his body as he withheld his power, not wanting to lose the chance to make this bastard suffer.

" **Strong words for prey...** " The Hollow remarked snidely, trying to incite rage from the boy.

"So, Hollow... You seem to be smart... What's your name?" Ichigo asked, Slowly drawing his sword from the holster on his back.

" **I've been called a few thing, brat... Devil, Monster, Fisher... But the best one I ever heard was Grand Fisher... Being that I have killed over a few hundred Shinigami like you in my last fifty years... And eaten thousands more pluses!** " The Hollow laughed psychotically. Though it stopped when the full brunt of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure came crashing down on it, causing it to fumble.

 **[Grand Fisher Lvl 75]**

 **[Class] Unknown**

 **[Stats] Unknown**

"Do you remember a night... Six years ago... It was raining, just like this," He began, his sword hanging loosely in his right nad as the tip rested against the ground. "There was a mother and her son, the boy had the same color hair as mine... On that night his mother died... September seventh..." Looking the Hollow right in the eye with his own, Ichigo awaited his response.

" **Ah... Let me think... AH YES! I remember you! You were that little brat the tried to save my lure fro, jumping in the canal! You, you had such sweet Spiritual, but that bitch of a mother of yours had to get in the way... To bad I had to eat her... She was a feisty one!** " Laughing away at the thought of how his prey now felt, Grand Fisher almost cost himself his head. Leaping away just in time, the Hollow saw that Ichigo was now where he once stood a moment ago, his sword imbedded in the earth in the center of a crater.

"For the crime of taking my mother from my family, my sister, and those I call _Family_ , you will be exterminated... Say your peace."

Dashing towards his target without giving an ounce of remorse, Ichigo hardened his resolve to a razors edge as he swung at his foe.

"If I swing, I will hit, If I dodge, You will miss, If I aim to kill, I will Kill..." Ichigo muttered to himself as he swung for the Hollows face, delivering a neat little line across its face from one cheek to the other and right across the nose. He then rolled to the left, dodging a fatal strike towards his chest, he then charged in, his blade aimed for the Hollows chest.

Seeing this, Grand Fisher tried to dodge, using his kind version of Shunpo, called Sunido. He ended up a good ten feet away... But he was frozen still when he saw the boy was now not only in front of him again... But only milliseconds from enacting his vengeance out on him. Sword met flesh as the Old Hollow dashed backwards, trying to get away from the Child chasing him.

"WHEN I SWING, I WILL HIT YOU!" Ichigo shouted as he appeared above the Hollow, his sword primed for a swing as he brought it down on the Hollows head. Cleaving off the top right side of its face, Ichigo landed and dashed forward once again, swinging and taking the Hollows arm off above the elbow.

During all this, Ichigo could faintly sense the signatures of his friends nearby, along with the faint signature of his sister- though she was not among them.

Howling in rage, Grand Fisher regrew his arm in a flash of reiastu and punched Ichigo right in the face, sending him careening into a tree. With a loud crash the boy snapped the tree in twine like a twig. Blood oozed from the large gash on his forehead as he got up, his back aching as well; he could feel pieces of bark, rock, and dirt grind together in the open wound on his back. Lifting his hand up and pointing it towards the Hollow, Ichigo fired off a trio of _Hado #1 – Sho_ at the beast.

Seeing the slight disturbances in the rain, Grand Fisher leaped away, dodging the worst of what his foe had dished out yet. Though when he felt a pressure on his back, he was sent flying. Crashing down into the ground, he looked up and saw the Kurosaki male glaring down at him with his cold dead eyes.

Howling out in rage, the Hollow charged a Cero in front of its mask and fired, painting the sky red with his power. Ring after ring of broken air pressure surrounded the lance of red energy. Much to the fear of all those present, Ichigo didn't even move, he just aimed his sword at it and swung. Right as his blade met the pillar of energy, he did what was once thought impossible.

Cutting through the red wave, Ichigo pumped his own power into the blade, his resolve, his hate, his loathing, his fear, his anger, and even his love poured into the blade as he pumped as much energy as he could into it before letting it go. In a wave of blue fire, his attack split the red beam in twine all the way down to its wielder. Grand Fisher only had a second before he was engulfed in the explosion that soon followed.

As the dust flew about in every which direction, Ichigo landed softly on his feet, huffing and puffing as he tried to work through his exhaustion. He then lifted his sword and swung it at the dust cloud, clearing it. There, in the bottom of a crater, lay Grand fisher; his body broken, mask cracked, and blood pooling below him.

"Say your prayers, monster..." Ichigo sneered, his hate for the creature before him evident to all those around him that could hear.

" **You under-keh-estimate me... Boy...** " The Hollow choked out, his broken mask brought up in an evil smile as a black hole opened up around him, sucking him up into the ground. " **You've lost!** " He shouted, his half choked cackles reverberating throughout the clearing.

Ichigo's blade came crashing down on the spot the Hollows mask was just a second after it had disappeared into the Garganta. Dropping to his knees and throwing his head back, Ichigo let loose a scream for the ages as he thought of how slow he had been to kill the bastard.

"Ichigo!/Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted as she and his friends ran towards him, she was relieved that he was alright, even with the slight wound to his head.

"Kurosaki, what the hell was that?!" Uryū shouted as he came floating down from the sky above, landing in a crouch right in front of the Substitute. He looked at Ichigo with a heavy scowl as he caught sight of the wound to his head and the immense property damage around them.

"Found the bastard that killed my mom... Kicked his ass... Wasn't fast enough to kill him though," Ichigo got out between gasps of air. His body trembled from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His sword then found itself plowed into the ground, being used as an impromptu crutch for the exhausted teen.

"Just a second Kurosaki-kun! I'll heal you!" Orihime shouted as she shot her hands out, not even needing to utter the order for her power to work. Within seconds, the gash on his head was healed. Though when she still felt the power draining from her shield, she walked around it to his back. What she saw made her scream.

Looking at his back she could see jagged pieces of rock, splinters of bark the size of her thumb, and bits of bone poking out from his skin. As her Shun Shun Rika undid the damage to his back, she saw his skin peal back revealing the destroyed state of his spine. Disks were crushed, slipped, completely destroyed, or just missing entirely. She saw a long sliver of wood float out of his back that was long enough to have speared straight through to his chest if it hadn't gone in vertically.

She was beyond the ability to cry anymore, and everyone could see it in her face as they saw her heal the red headed dumb-ass. Though, if the looks of extreme pain on his face were anything to go by, he was suffering along with her. After everything had been removed everything molded back together; bones regrew from nothing, sinew restitched itself together, tendons reconnected reconstructed muscles to the bone, and skin grew like a sheet over it all. The area was a bright red for a few moments until her power to reject healed it completely.

"Th-thank you- Hime- I... I can't ever repay you for this..." Ichigo mumbled out, his body exhausted after being subjected to the pain of regrowth and the intense fight before hand.

 **[Mission Alert!]**

 **Kill the Hollow threatening your family!**

 **Completed!**

 **Gained:**

 *** +5,000xp for fending off the Hollow[Grand Fisher]**

 **** +2,000xp for finding out that said Hollow killed your mother**

 **** +2,000xp for almost killing said Hollow**

 **** +2,000xp for going beyond the mission parameters in protection of kin.**

 **Gained 500rep with family, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Rukia, and Uryū**

 **[Alert! Zanjutsu has increased by three(3) Lvls!]**

 **[Alert! Kido has increased by one Lvl!]**

 **[Alert! Reatsu control/Spiritual energy control has increased by one Lvl!]**

Gathering his strength, Ichigo got to his feet.

With his friends looking at him with compassion in their eyes, he smiled to them with a bit of his own compassion.

"So... That happened..." Rukia stated with little decorum as she smiled off at the ground.

"Yeah, And that's one hell of a mission statement there Ichigo, I can see why you get so strong so fast!" Tatsuki laughed halfheartedly at her own little pun, though none joined in.

"Kurosaki-kun, You're welcome..." Orihime blushed as she smiled kindly at her crush.

"Hey... Lets go grab my family and get something to eat, Beating that Level 75's ass was killer on my body..." Ichigo commented nonchalantly, though when everyone heard him say 75 they just about snapped their necks with the speed at which they looked at him.

"That bastard was a level 75!" Tatsuki asked, her eyes just about bugged out of her skull.

"What were you thinking Kurosaki!" Uryū yelled, his voice rising an octave or two at just he thought of fighting something more than triple his own level anymore. With being able to gauge his enemies strength based on level alone, he was now able to judge which one to kill first. But even something that was well out of his range to fight was something he would never have tried to do!

"Eh, Bastard killed my mom, Karin said to end him, I agreed, So I figured there wasn't much sense in holding back... Besides, my strength and spiritual power outweighed his by a ton!" The usually broody teen exclaimed in a delirious state as he soon found his face planted in the muddy soil like a plant on earth day...

As shouts for him to get up rung in his ears, Ichigo soon found that he didn't want to get up... His body soon being engulfed in a warmth he hadn't felt in over six years...

 **[Kurosaki Ichigo – Lvl 18]**

 **[Title – Protector...(perm) & The Substitute]**

 **Exp – 9,971/19,000**

 **Hp – 1,890/1,890(2,640/2,640)**

 **SP – 5,250/5,250(7,000/7,000)**

 _ **-Reflects all current numbers-**_

 **Str – 55(+50s)**

 **Vit – 66(+50s)**

 **Per – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Dex – 70(+50s)**

 **End – 70**

 **Cha – 40(+25p)(+20s)**

 **Wis – 70**

 **Int – 45+10(+25p)**

 **Luk – 40(+25p)**

 **'p' Represents the [Protector...] Title**

 **'s' Represents the [Substitute] Title**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki, a boy who is much to mature for his age. He is seen as a delinquent for having drastically different hair than everyone else in school- but he is top of his class and holds the title of current Valedictorian. Ichigo has had the ability to see spirits since he was quite young, though the ability to see said spirits was a hindrance around his ninth birthday. Several weeks after turning nine Ichigo dealt with his first encounter with a hollow, though in the process his mother was killed by unknown means. Will Ichigo ever figure out how his mother died... And will he be able to avenge her?**

 **Passive Skills/Abilities:**

 **[The truth knows no bounds! – Passive Ability]**

 **Grants a 100% increase to Rep gained when telling the truth to any person... Also works in reverse, Lying grants a 100% decrease in Rep when lying, only, to Family, Friends, and new acquaintances.**

 **Skills**

 **Zanjutsu Lvl 10 – 0/50**

 **Swordsmanship skills, Determines how much better you can use a Zanpakuto.**

 **Hakuda Lvl 15 – 35/50 – _Has not improved!_**

 **Hand-to-hand combat, Determines how much better you are at said skill.**

 **Hoho Lvl 1 – 0/50**

 **Use of high-speed fighting techniques relating to the use of Shunpo, Determines how Proficient one is with this skill.**

 **Kido Lvl 2 – 13/50**

 **The use of Shinigmai/Soul Reaper Magic, Determines how proficient one is with this skill.**

 **Spiritual Control Lvl 2 – 11/100**

 **Determines how well you can control your spirit power.**

 **Heal** **ers** **Touch Lvl** **15** **(** **23** **%)**

 **Level of skill is determined on use... So use a lot!**

 **Intimidate lvl 23 (55%)**

 **Determines what percentage of the people you meet can be intimidated... So try and intimidate a lot more!**

 **Suave Talker Lvl 3 (3%)**

 **Talking is such a** **hassle.** **.. But it can get you free stuff... And more, So keep talking!**

 **[Hado]: Skill tree expands from here...**

 **[Hado #1 Sho – A blast of kinetic energy that can, with enough power, become lethal to the users opponents.**

 **[Unknown skill(s)] The number of used unknown skill = 2**

 **More skills can be added as they are revealed or created... Updated with each new addition!**

 **Titles: [Protector...], [Intimidator], [Substitute Soul Reaper], [Older Brother], [Healer].**

 **[Title(s) Equipped] – [Protector...(Perm)] & [The Substitute]**

 **Protector... has become a permanent part of your very being... All stats have been permanently adjusted to fit this... The Substitute is now the equipped title.**

 **Reputations -** **The left side of the / is how the person in question views you, the right side is how you view the person. If there is no divider, then the feelings are mutual.**

 **Orihime – 5,000/50,000 True Friend, Loved One/Considered queen of the heart, Loved one, True Friend**

 **Tatsuki – 8,200/10,000 Childhood Friend, Family, Sister in Arms**

 **Rukia – 7,000/10,000 True Friend, Partner/Sister in Arms**

 **Chad – 10,000/10,000 Right Hand/Family, Brother in Arms, Best Friend, Battle Brother**

 **Uryū – 4,500/10,000 Rival, Brother in Arms, Best Friend**

 **Keigo – 10,000/10,000 True friend, Battle Brother**

 **Mizuiro – 10,000/10,000 True Friend, Battle Brother**

 **Chizuru – 9,500/10,000 True Friend, Sister in arms**

 **Hollow-san 7,000/20,000 Friend**

 **Gurētourufu-san 5,000/20,000 Acquaintance/unknown**

 **Ulquiorra 800/5,000 Intrigued/Acquaintance**

 **F** **actions: These are the known factions of the world, you may add your own opinion on them at a later date**

 **Soul Society/Seireitei – 100/100,000 unknown**

 **Hollow World/Hueco Mundo – -2,000/100,000 Disliked**

 **Hollow Kingdom/Hueco Unido – 2,000/100,000 liked**

 **Karakura Town – 50,000/100,000 Greatly Supported**

 **Karakura gangs – -100,000/100,000 Hate Without Ending**

 **Hollow Coven (Led by Ulquiorra) – 10,000/100,000 Respected**

 **First Black Court/Fāsutoburakkukōto – 100,000/100,000 Owner/Will Follow Just About Anywhere**

 **O** **wned Faction(s):**

 **[Fāsutoburakkukōto** **/First Black Court]**

 **Occupants** **of the** **Fāsutoburakkukōto Group**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo – Leader/founder**

 **Chad – Official Member**

 **Rukia – Official Member**

 **Orihime – Official Member**

 **Tatsuki – Official Member**

 **Uryū – Official Member**

 **Chizuru – Official Member**

 **Keigo –** **O** **fficial** **Member**

 **Mizuiro – Official Member**


	11. How The Hammer Drops!

Waking up on the side of a skyscraper, Ichigo yelped and slammed himself into the crux of the window he was standing on. His body shaking as he tried to come to terms with the fact he was now hundreds of feet up in the air and with being on the side of a skyscraper.. When there weren't any that tall in Karakura town.

"Where the hell am I!" Ichigo yelled, his voice echoing in the place he now occupied.

" _ **Y**_ _ **er**_ _ **in y**_ _ **e**_ _ **r own mind**_ _ **K**_ _ **ingy! Don't y**_ _ **a**_ _ **recognize it?!**_ " A Dual toned voice called from around him.

"Who are you! And what do you mean I'm in my mind!?" Ichigo yelled, looking about furiously for the voice's location.

" _ **Y**_ _ **a**_ _ **won't find me Kingy... Y**_ _ **er**_ _ **not ready to meet me yet, But ya need to know something...**_ " The voice told him, a bit of seriousness creeping in as it spoke.

"What do you mean I'm not ready!" Ichigo roared furiously, not liking that someone thought him weak. "And what do you have to tell me!"

" _ **There's people following you... And they don't seem very nice!**_ " the voice cackled, a sense of insanity could be felt dripping from its words.

"Wha-"

" _ **They want ta kill ya Kingy! They want ta flay**_ _ **da skin**_ _ **from yer bones and mount yer head on a pike! THEY! WANT! YOU! DEAD!**_ " The duality of the voice grated on Ichigo's ears, making him grind his teeth. Though when he really listened to the words he was left questioning.

"But why! Are they Hollow, Or some other bastard wanting to kill me to get at everyone else!?"

Ichigo's rage bubbled under the surface. Just the thought that someone wanted to hurt one of his friends was enough to set him on edge. His resolve to protect blazed like an inferno in his chest, aching for him to reap righteous retribution on whoever decided to harm whomever he deemed under his eye, under _His_ protection.

" _ **GOOD! That's the thing I've been waiting for Kingy! Keep that feeling, that righteous feeling in your heart! The will to tear apart those that harm your possessions! Those you want, those that you know are to be protected!**_ " The voice howled, its insane laughter echoing around him, swirling through his head as he knew in his heart that what it said was true, even if he didn't agree with the analogy. He knew he would tear down anyone, or any thing, that deemed it necessary to harm his precious people. " _ **YOU, are**_ _ **d**_ _ **a**_ **protector** _ **Kingy! START ACTING LIKE IT! KILL THOSE THAT HURT YOU! MAIM THOSE THAT HURT YOUR PROSESSIONS! AND ANNIHILATE THOSE THAT KILL IN A FALSE NAME!**_ " the voice declared, his will infused with every word spoken. It held no malice, no hate, only a precarious righteousness that could be wrought on any of Ichigo's enemies... And it would give, if he asked, everything if it meant a fight to protect everything he held dear.

"Then they should look out... 'Cause I don't care who they are... I will destroy them if they try to lay a finger on any of my Nakama!" ( **Nakama = Family and those considered family** ) Loud chuckling could be heard as Ichigo's sight began to fade, his mind swimming as the light faded around him quickly. Soon the chuckling turned to full out laughter, all from the same voice as before.

" _ **Yer interesting Kingy! Now don't die on me! Don't wanna screw ya over too soon!**_ " The voice faded, though his words came in clear as Ichigo regained consciousness.

 **[Achievement! You found your ' _Inner World'_!]**

 **[Alert! Increased relations with inner spirit... Keep going!]**

* * *

 **Minutes after Ichigo fainted**

* * *

Waking up under some kind of pavilion, Ichigo shot up into a sitting position, shocking his friends that had gathered around him, and his family.

"Ichigo! What the hell happened son?!" Isshin asked, his voice distraught and filled with dread.

"I... I don't know, I was running after this... _girl_... when I Suddenly felt dizzy, next thing I know I'm here with all you guys... So what happened?"

Ichigo stressed the word _Girl_ , just for the simple fact that he hoped his friends would catch on and at least help him form a cover story of sorts.

"Yeah, I saw him..." Uryū began, shooting Ichigo a sly look, a sense of dread washed over him at that, his eyes turning to pinpricks. "This _Girl_ came running by, she was screaming about some pervert berry boy chasing her... Then this oaf comes running after her, screaming something about it ' _being an accident_ ' or something. Then his ass slips on a rock, spins around and slams his face into a tree... Hence his bloody face," Uryū stated with an exaggerated look of disapproval.

"You know that wasn't it you damned bastard! I was trying to help her! I tripped and well..." Ichigo's face shot up in a blush as he tried to make their story believable, even if he was directing all his loathing towards a certain Quincy. He was picturing anything that might entice his body enough to blush... Though when he looked at Orihime, his mind didn't need much of a push. Seeing as her cloths were stuck to her body and revealing every curve, every line, and almost every detail of her figure to him... SO, the fact that a trail of blood was now oozing down his upper lip and onto his chin- that alone was really all they needed to see what he was getting at.

"Pervert Berry!" Rukia howled like a banshee, delivering an axe kick to his chin. Flying off the picnic table, Ichigo landed on the ground, smoke wafting up from his chin.

"All my hate... Midget..." The redhead mumbled as he rose to his feet.

"So, you better now son?" Isshin asked, looking all the perverted father he truly was.

"Yeah Goat-chin... Thanks for asking..." Ichigo massaged his chin, shooting his father the stink eye all the while. "So, can we go now... I want to get out of these wet cloths..." Ichigo moaned, pulling at his soaking wet T-shirt, drawing blushes from the females present as he did. The only ones not blushing were Yuzu and Rukia, to an extent. Karin was just embarrassed that her brother was unknowingly giving his friends a show, and being too dense to notice. Yuzu was to innocent, and Rukia wasn't able to see what he was doing, but seeing the looks on Tatsuki's and Orihime's faces, she could tell it was good.

"Fine, my delinquent son, LETS MARCH!" Isshin yelled, striking a pose similar to Washington crossing the Delaware.

Once everyone had gotten to the Kurosaki residence, they were each handed a large robe, and an extra pair of undergarments, to help hide their shame while Isshin ran all their cloths in the Dryer. Ichigo was dressed in a white robe that had a '15' emblazoned on the back, Rukia had a purple and pink flower robe, Orihime had a pink and orange robe with butterflies on it, Tatsuki was dressed in a plain black robe, Uryū was... Uryū and somehow dressed in his Quincy outfit and inexplicably dry...

"So... This is kinda awkward..." Karin chuckled out as she plopped down next to her brother, she was wearing a pair of Gym shorts and a sleeveless Grey T-shirt. Leaning into his shoulder, Karin yawned and shot Ichigo a covert smile, letting him know she knew he hadn't done what Uryū had said he did.

Leaning back in the love seat, Ichigo wrapped an arm around his sister and looked over to see Uryū and Rukia talking animatedly about the benefits of a cross stitch to a double cross stitch. They were getting rather heated under the collar about it too, seeing as they both had a creepy looking smile on their faces as they talked.

"They are having way to much fun," Ichigo muttered. Karin, being the only one able to hear him over the loud talking, smirked and prodded his side.

"At least they aren't talking about you," She jibed, making him grimace at the prospect of being the subject of their conversation.

"True... But I think you're wrong there."

Pointing over to them, she saw that both the raven haired teens were shooting him a creepy ' _We have something planned for you..._ ' smile. Seeing this, Karin shivered and smiled apologetically to her brother.

"I'll pray for ya Ichi-nii," Karin snickered, much to his annoyance.

"Yeah, but I could just use you as a human shield so they'll use you in their little scheme," He taunted with a devilish smile.

Turning slightly pale, Karin looked up to her brother with a pleading smile, "Um, I love you?"

"I know... Doesn't mean I won't let them turn you into a little girly princess though..." Ichigo grinned evilly. Her smile cracked as she hung her head in defeat.

"Fine... I give..."

"Hmhmhm, I was just kidding Karin-chan, I wouldn't let them anywhere near ya, you'd just kick my ass later anyway," Ichigo chuckled, brightening up her mood.

"Hey Uryū!"

"What Kurosaki?!" The Ishida boy growled as he jumped up from his intense conversation, his face almost the shade of a tomato.

"Geeze, don't bite my head off!" Ichigo complained as he motioned of for the teen to sit back down. "I was just going to ask if you were going to stay here for the night, ya know, seeing as its almost eleven anyway..." He pointed towards the cable box under the TV and the built-in clock.

"Ugh... Ryuken's going to be pissed..." Uryū muttered, though the teen still heard him, "I'll stay, not like I'll be getting chewed out anyway, but I'm not sleeping on the floor!" He waved his hands dramatically, getting everyone to sweat-drop.

"Whatever... I'll just get the extra futon out of my room and some sheets... That fine?" Ichigo challenged.

"Yes, that is fine."

"Good... Now lets wrap this up... I'm damn tired..." Ichigo yawned, as did most everyone else, sans Orihime... She was already asleep and drooling on Tatsuki's shoulder...

"Sounds good Strawberry," Dripping with venom, Tatsuki leveled her glare at the teen, her suppressed anger just about burning a hole through his head with her intense glare.

* * *

Walking down the road to school, Rukia was on her own. Having left earlier than normal to meet up with a few classmates to discuss a piece of their group project they had together. Besides her normal school attire, Rukia also had a small duffle bag at her side that contained a few of the things they had needed for their project, mache, wire, and vinegar chief among them. During her time with Ichigo and his family, she had let her hair grow out some, it now reaching a past her shoulders down to the bottom of her shoulder-blades.

She had also gotten a slight bit taller being around the Kurosaki's as well, their spiritual energy helping to boost her bodies growth along with increasing her reserves- though she did not know this yet. Her body had filled out a bit as well, she didn't look as skinny as she used to, and her bust had gained an inch in size... Much to her great pleasure.

"Hmm," Rukia hummed as she smiled at her time here, how it had helped her grow, figuratively and literally, into a better person.

Humming the tune to a ' _U2_ ' song called ' _Beautiful day_ 'she didn't see the two black clad, red and black haired individuals walking towards her. Both had Katana's strapped to their waists, one had a silver Grey scarf while the other had a tattoo that ran across the right side of his face.

"RUKIA, KUCHIKI RUKIA! HALT WHERE YOU ARE!" The one with red hair shouted from in front of her, drawing her out of her daydreams.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response as she froze and stared at the pair of men before her.

"Rukia, has it been so long that you've forgotten my face? Or has the punk that stole your powers made you blind as well?!" The crimson haired man asked, a note of arrogance and loathing present in his tone when he spoke of the teen that had saved her life countless times.

"B-brother?!" Rukia asked fearfully as she got a better look at the other man, realizing how much trouble she was in if her own brother, captain of the Sixth Division, was sent to capture her.

"Yes," Said brother barely paid her any mind, not wanting to look upon his doomed sister... Knowing that her crimes were severe.

"But, why are you here?" She muttered out, "I mean, do you need anything? Am I in trouble? Oh Kami... Is Ichigo in trouble?!" Rukia cried out in shock, not knowing how she would take having her friend in the clutches of the Seireitei.

"No."

"Huh?" Was her eloquent question, not understanding her brothers meaning of 'No'.

"We are not here for this, 'Strawberry'... We are here for you," He began, actually looking at her for once. "You are here by ordered to retrieve your things from where you have been staying, all affects, trinkets, and possible possessions are to be taken and brought back to the Soul Society... You have till nine PM to gather your things and meet us in the nearby park... Are we clear?" His no nonsense tone brooked no rebuke and ensured that she would follow his words to the letter.

"H-hai, Byakuya-Taicho( **Captain** )... I will meet you at the appointed time..." Her blank face reflected how her heart was right now, broken, and unresponsive. She walked by them, not letting the person turning the corner up ahead get suspicious of her looking at nothing.

Walking on to school, Rukia talked with her three classmates, she handed over her materials and told them that she wouldn't be able to continue on with their project, that she was going to be moving away to Britain or something like that. The looks of forlorn hope on their faces were dashed when she said she wouldn't be able to keep in touch thanks to her over possessive father... And with wishes of luck and love, they bid her adue.

She went through the motions in class, writing down scribbles that looked similar to notes as the teachers lectured. She even went through lunch, not even going up to the roof with everyone else. She didn't want to see their sad faces before she had to leave... To her likely execution, but leave nonetheless. She went on, after lunch, to her fifth sixth and seventh periods, though she skipped out of Sixth and Seventh to get a head start on gathering her things.

She quickly made for her home...

Home, a place she had thought was in Soul Society... A place that she now knew... Was nowhere and everywhere... Just so long as her heart was in it.

Now, after several months, she considered the Kurosaki's home, her home... One of fond memories and joyous times with her friends, Uryū, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, And Mizuiro... Even the crazy duo, Chizuru and Keigo were among her list of friends. Even if they hadn't gotten to know each other as well as she would have liked, or more than she would have liked in Chizuru's case... Damned horny lesbian... Though she was still a sister, an annoying, red-headed crazy sister... But a sister nonetheless.

Packing up the last of her things from Karin and Yuzu's room, Rukia ran out into the dimming light of the evening sun, managing to evade Ichigo and their friends as they came running towards the house. She cut down a dark alleyway and shot up past several busy streets. Her heavy dufflre bag hung from her shoulders, the backpack like straps keeping it from swaying to much.

Arriving at the entrance to the park by her school, Rukia could faintly sense the presence of her long time friend, and current headhunter, nearby in the park. Walking in, she followed the pathways towards the center of the park, a place that would be least traveled at this time a night.

Bend after bend, she traversed the brick pathways, going up stairs just to go back down the other side to a new path. She hooked a right, only to find a dead end. Backtracking, she turned left instead and was able to continue on till she came to a large open area that had a raised garden along side the path. It reached her waist as she ran her fingers through the greenery it hosted. Off to her left she caught sight of a small lake, only about the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool... But not a true lake.

In a flash of black, her friend and brother both appeared. They stood several yards away, both looking her over appraising. Her friend, the crimson head, smirked haughtily at her, making her shiver.

"Rukia, its been too long... How ya been?" He asked, his pineapple styled hair waving about a bit from the swift wind that managed to blow through, ruffling her light blue dress as well.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing here!" A voice cried out, a voice she REALLY didn't want to hear right then. Turning around, Rukia saw Uryū float down from the sky, a pleasant smile on his face as he looked at her. "Are you alright? No injuries, bruises, cuts, anything of the like?!" Uryū asked hurriedly as he walked over to inspect her. He got within a foot of her when she stopped him.

"Uryū... Stop..." She said as she stared at the ground, he hand held up in the universal sign to ' _yeild_ '.

"Rukia, _everyone_ has been looking for you," Uryū began, his voice calm and collected, instead of that scatterbrained tone he had just seconds before. "We all split up, But now that I found you, I got to ask, What happened?" He stared at her , his eyes narrowed slightly, having finally caught sight of the two Shihakkusho wearing bubs behind her.

"I'm sorry Uryū... I can't go back with you... I have to go..."

"What, Soul Society recall you?" He asked, rather confused. He would have thought they'd just send her a text through her Hollow detection phone.

"Yes, I can't stay here any longer, They need me for something," She stated quietly, her face burning as she told her friend such a heinous lie. Though it was all for naught when her long time friend opened his big mouth.

"RUKIA, Tell the bub you're leaving, the trial can't start without you!"

"KAMI DAMMIT RENJI!" Rukia spun around, her glare powerful enough to have been able to put even Sajin Komamura to shame. Her, now named, friend Renji glared right back, his hand now resting on his sword.

"What's this about a trial?!" Uryū shouted in surprise, looking between Rukia and the redhead named Renji like they had two heads.

"We're taking the shrimp back to Seireitei, she has committed a heinous crime and is to be put on trial... If she is convicted, then she will be executed."

Gaping at the crimson haired man, Uryū soon became enraged.

"You are not taking her anywhere!" He shouted as he burst into action, He bow coming to life as he leaped into the air, firing a stream of reishi bolts at the bastard. What he didn't anticipate, was the man pulling out his Katana and blocking all but the most ineffective of his shots. Like a dancer to his art, Renji flowed around each and every one of the teens shots, deflecting/blocking them or dodging them entirely.

"What the!" Focussing on the mans name above his head... He was a little disconcerted to see a triple digit question mark floating there. ' _Oh crap... seriously out gunned, and over powered... Where the hell are you Ichigo! I'm morose to even think this.. But I need backup!'_ Looking rather worried, Uryū continued to lay on the heat, unleashing more power than he had when Ichigo had unlocked his stores of power so many weeks ago.

"Would you just die already!" Uryū shouted.

"The same could be said for you four-eyes!" Renji growled, flashing out of existence as he appeared next to Uryū, his weapon already in motion as it dug a nice gouge across his side. Using Hirenkyaku, he landed on the ground, holding his right side with his left hand, a pained expression stuck to his face. Glaring daggers at the Crimson haired bastard, Uryū felt a hand land on his shoulder.

Looking behind him, he was relieved to see Ichigo, his usual scowl almost carved into his face.

"Uryū, Hold on," Using his immense speed, Ichigo got the injured teen away form the scene. Dropping him off at the entrance to the park in doing so, he then flashed back to Rukia's side, his scowl even deeper when he saw her trembling form before him.

"Rukia, you alright?" He asked, all emotion, save rage, removed from his voice.

"Y-yeah, But you need to get out of here! They'll kill you! I've made my choice! Now leave!" She begged him, her tear streaked face telling him she was more than just afraid for him, but of the whole damned situation in general.

"Don't worry... No matter what, we won't leave you behind..." He promised, his eyes flashing stark blue as he glared even harder at the two men before him. Rukia couldn't believe her ears, the boy before her thought he could take on her long time best friend, and her captain of a brother, he was insane! Renji grimaced at the words the newcomer said, feeling like he should be running away or something.

 **[Renji ***** Lvl ?]**

 **[Class] Shinigami/soul reaper – Unknown**

 **Hp – Unknown**

 **Sp – Unknown**

' _Crap...'_

' _ **Don't worry kingy, you'll kick his ass easily... Maybe... kinda... Ya'know I actually doubt it...**_ ' The voice in his head cackled as he grew ever more irritated.

"Well, if'n you're going to stand there...DIE!" Renji shouted, charging at Ichigo with his 'superior' speed... Only to be blocked by a massive blade, one that hadn't been on the kids person a moment before. Shocking all three shinigami/gigai wearing midgets with the speed with which he had done so, Ichigo pushed back, sending the pineapple haired man stumbling.

"When the fucked you bring out your Shikai!" Renji shouted, feeling slightly weary of his opponent now.

"Um...What's Shikai?" Ichigo asked, looking rather baffled himself right then.

"That next level of you sword, remember, the first release stuff I taught you?" Rukia grumbled, rubbing the bridge of her nose in the process.

"Rukia! You teach this guy the ropes, and he forgets the simpilest thing ever!?"

"Don't even get started Renji... Just, don't," She sighed.

"OH! Well, this isn't a shiaki whatever ya call it... This is just my zanpakuto..." Ichigo stated, changing his stance to defensive.

"Z-z-zanpakuto!" Renji shouted in dismay, his partners eyes also widened a considerable amount from hearing this as well. "That's got to be some joke kid, no way can a normal zanpakuto be that friggen huge! Its longer than you are tall!" He shouted, pointing his sword at Ichigo's.

"EH, tough luck Pineapple head, Cuz it's on now!" Ichigo shouted rushing him. He swung low, catching Renji's sword at the tip, just inches form the mans leg. Forcing him back, Renji swung for his chest, which was then blocked in turn by Ichigo with the flat of his blade. HE then slid Renji's blade to the side and delivered a quick jab to his gut, knocking him away.

Stepping back, Renji growled and slashed at the boys face, which was blocked just a second too slow as a small gash appear over his right eye. Bringing his massive blade down, Ichigo broke the feeble block that Renji tried to mount, pushing him back with the force of it. Letting go with his left, Ichigo pointed a finger at Renji and smirked, much to Rukia's utter dismay and the other two's bewilderment... That is until what amounted to a sucker punch slammed into Renji's face, knocking him backwards in a somersault. Captain Kuchiki was more than a little shocked that his subordinate was bowled over as easily as he was...That being his thoughts till the same power slammed into his ribs, knocking him back a few steps and tearing the air right out of him.

Then another shot hit him, and another, and another, and so they came with such speed that he wasn't able to fully gather his bearings till after the twenty-sixth shot. It had gone wide and allowed him to flash-step away. Landing besides his subordinate, whom had just gotten up off the ground, Captain Kuchiki had to check himself for any serious injuries. Finding none, though many bruises and small lacerations, he checked his partner...Only to remain stoic at the sight of him.

Renji was a mess, having been unable to dodge a few of the trees between him and their current rendezvous. His partners head band, the one they had found Rukia with, had been destroyed in the tumble, though the rest of him was no worse for wear.

"I'mma kill the bastard!" Renji howled, flashing away, much to his leaders exasperation.

Flying at Ichigo, Renji howled.

" _Howl, Zabimaru!_ " His sword then turned into a ribbed blade with spine like blades protruding along the front, ending in a cleaver like head at the top with its own massive spine like protrusion. When he swung it towards Ichigo though, it extended and flew just past his shoulder... Something he should have counted on when it came down and dug into his shoulder, tearing chunks apart as it went. As the head flew back towards Renji, he was shocked to still see the boy standing, if not with a massive bloody grimace on his lips.

"My turn bitch..." He rasped, his grimace turning feral as he feigned dropping his sword, only to grab onto the small chain attached to the hilt. As the sword fell farther, the chain lengthened... Until was about a good five feet long... Seemingly anyway.

With a feral roar, Ichigo whipped his sword about, like cowboy at a rodeo. Flicking his wrist at Renji, his sword shot off faster than any attack the man could have dodged, only to be smashed aside with the great length of the weapon, sending him crashing into the raised garden planter only a few feet away.

Feeling his body ache with the force of the blow and impact combined, he was almost in no condition to continue fighting. So when Ichigo appeared in front of him, sword held high like a spear, he couldn't do a thing as the teen skewered him through the shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Looking behind him, Ichigo saw Kuchiki appear at a leisurely pace, looking rather board with what he saw... Until he laid eyes on his subordinate... Ichigo having pulled his sword from the man when he noticed the leader approaching. Captain Kuchiki then almost turned a pale sheet white, seeing the substitute standing over his subordinate, bloody sword in hand forced him to act. Moving to fast for even the Substitute to see, he struck.

A gash opened up on his shoulder, surprising him. The Kuchiki Head appeared behind Ichigo, his blade drawn and poised for a decapitating slash, though it was stopped when a large blade appeared in the captains face, making him jump back in surprise.

Rushing the captain, Ichigo was too slow... Too slow to anticipate... Too slow to react... Too slow to dodge... Too slow to defend himself against such a superior opponent.

"Too slow, boy..."

A flash of blood, and then a geyser of blood, Ichigo began to fall forward. Blood spraying from his back and chest from a hole the size of a someones index finger as it pooled into a large red stain on his Shihakusho.

"Even when falling, You're still slow... Pitiful..." Captain Kuchiki stated, his voice emotionless as a second geyser of blood shot out from the boy, painting the cement red with his gore and blood.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as he slammed face first into the bloodied cement. She was about to rush over and help her friend, that is until a calloused hand settled on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Renji standing before her, his face torn between a grimace and a pained scowl.

"We're leaving Rukia... So leave him... He's suffered enough for your faults," He growled out, his other hand laying over his shoulder to stem the bleeding.

As the three walked towards the end of the path, two things happened. The first was a door appearing in the middle of their path and opening up to pour out blinding light... And then next was for Byakuya Kuchiki to be stopped by a tug on his ankle.

"T-take her... N-now... And w-we will take h-her... B-back... Y-you bastard..." Ichigo grunted out, trying to work through the pain of having his body torn to shreds by his Spiritual power leaving him.

"Stay still... And you might die in peace... For you will not be getting back up form those wounds boy..." Byakuya growled sternly, his vice like grip on his emotions slipping just a fraction at the threat the boy had issued. Pulling his foot out of the boys grasp, they continued on into the Senkaimon( **Gate to the plus world** ).

Turning back to face her dying friend, she gave her last few goodbys to him.

"Live! Live and become strong Ichigo! And tell Uryū... Tell him thanks..." She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, "But... Don't follow me... Just don't... You'll... You will die there..." Was all she could get out as the paper doors slid shut, cutting her words short and delivering the deathly pale boy into silence, with but the now falling rain to comfort him.

"Sh-should... have... Dodged..." Were his last words as the sound of wooden shoes clacking against a hard surface echoed around him.

* * *

Waking up in a bed roll with an unknown source of heat laying on him, Ichigo did the next best thing besides staying calm... He immediate launched the foreign person away from him and through the far wall, destroying the rice paper and wood construct.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hello my faithful readers!**

 **You have all been wonderful, amazing, crazy, and abundant, in your support, love, and overall reaction to this story of mine. I must, by my own code of conduct, thank you all for being such wonderful people! You have given me an, almost, endless stream of positive feedback on this story! Nothing has ever stopped you all from reviewing, which I love, and your words of encouragement and critique have been heartwarming!**

 **Being able to critique my work means that you guys read it thoroughly enough that you actually pay attention to what i Right! And that makes me even happier!**

 **Now, for the message of the hour. I will be going on a _hiatus_ for the near future. I am moving back to my home state of California, so i will be unable to post any sort of story, chapter, or one-shot, for the next month to two months... I am sorry for the news, but that's just how life likes to roll i guess.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for the future of this story; Crossover arcs, story arcs, character arcs, quests, missions, group ideas, or anything at all. i will be creating a forum group under the name - Bleach-The First Gamer - for everyone to use and abuse as they see fit! I hope to hear from you all while i'm on my trip, as that will be about the only thing I will be able to do while on the road.**

 **I wish you all a wonderful year, and i hope to update soon! Chow!**


End file.
